Mythical Creatures
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Magnolia. The safest town in Fiore. That is where our protagonist Lucy finds herself, but little did she know it's not as safe as everyone believes. Drugs, gangs, alcohol, violence. These are everyday things that happen in Magnolia; I guess the papers forgot to mention that. Lucy finds herself in a puzzle she has yet to gather all the pieces. For readers who think Natsu is a Slob.
1. Strawberry Wednesday

**BlackLynx17: I've been working on this fanfiction for a week nonstop so I could get far enough to update it. Finally, I can update it. This is no sequel to anything, a brand new start to a Fairy Tail Fanfiction. **

**The idea came to me when I finished writing Issues, as you read you'll learn that this in another High School Fic. It is called Mythical Creatures, I'm sure you'll learn why once we get into the story. This is a NaLu fanfiction, and it's all in Lucy's P.O.V. I made Lucy very sarcastic in this story so if you read a line and thinks she's saying it sarcastically, she probably is so go with it.**

**This chapter is 7,000 words only because I could not find a good place to put a pause on it. Don't expect 7,000 chapters normally, it's just everything was too awesome and I just couldn't stop!**

**I haven't got a lot to say seeing this is the first chapter and all, I just hope you all enjoy and love this story! I've worked real hard on it so I hope you all do. As for the disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail. I also decided to name my chapter for this, yeah. **

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 1

Strawberry Wednesday

.

Wednesday. I often wondered to myself, just what was it about Wednesday's? I've heard my friends say Monday's were the most hated day of the week, since it was the beginning of the week, and I could actually understand their reason for it, but it actually comes in close second to Wednesday's.

The day Wednesday is in the middle of the week. Half way done and half more to go. This only applies if you have school though, adults… not so much. Maybe they hate Monday's more since it's the beginning of the week to them. I wasn't an adult though so this didn't apply to me.

Me, on the other hand, I love all days… maybe not love, but still it doesn't really matter to me about days. I didn't favor any of them, to me they were all the same except Tuesday! Tuesday was when _Sweets Magazine_ came out and I just could not wait to read the latest gossip in them!

I didn't mind Wednesday's when I was younger but now… now I wish I could kill them. Just brutally murder the hell out of it with a baseball bat with crooked nails nailed into it. Wednesday's were nothing but bad memories for me.

I couldn't remember what day my Mother died, I don't think it was a Wednesday. I remember her funeral was on a Wednesday though, I also remembered a year later my Father killing himself on a Wednesday.

Now that was a day to remember, the day the great Jude Heartfilia committed suicide in his bathroom. You can see why I hate Wednesday's now.

Because of my age I still needed a guardian, so it was at that moment when my Auntie Scarlet, and her husband Uncle Scarlet, decided to take care of me. By take care I mean move me to a new town, enroll me in a new school, and make me live in a new house with my cousin as a roommate.

In my old house I had more than twenty bedrooms, I never had to have a roommate. Apparently though since I'm a minor, my money was frozen until I turned eighteen. I was sixteen at the moment, two more years to go. Hooray. I don't understand why I couldn't continue living in my old home, there was about a hundred or so servants there. It's not like I wasn't under supervision.

Oh well, I'm over it now. I'm over EVERYTHING. I understand the meaning of life now, it sucks. It's unfair. The only thing you can do is try to make it better for yourself, or as I think of it, tolerable.

* * *

_"LUCY! ERZA! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP DEARS!"_

I was already awake to begin with, just resting my eyes until someone said something about it. I felt movement on the other side of the bed, right beside me. I blinked open my eyes and saw Erza getting up. She yawned, scratched her back a couple of times, then stretched her arms out wide. I heard a few bones cracking while she did this.

"Don't you think we're a little too old to be sharing beds?" I asked rolling around.

"It was either that, floor, or couch." Erza sighed shaking her head awake.

"Right…" I said leaning up.

I wasn't like Erza, I didn't stretch out or yawn or crack bones. I got up very simply, leaning up and rubbing my eyes, before looking around the room. My cousin's room was clean when I first came to live here, now dust and clutter was everywhere. Correction, my dust and clutter was everywhere.

"You should be excited Lucy! It's your first day of school!" Erza cheered.

"Right…"

Erza finally got the point and started walking away.

"I'm taking a shower first, your uniform is in the closet wrapped up," she said walking across her room.

I stayed in the bed for a while longer before I decided to get up. Clothes, papers, bags, and trash laid in my way towards the closet. True as Erza said, my uniform was hung up with a plastic wrap around it. I pulled the plastic off and threw it on the floor, just adding to the trash, before pulling the uniform off of the hanger.

Black. The poorest color to me. My old school uniform was a certain shade of cerulean for girls, cobalt for boys, not at this school though. All uniforms were the same color, black on black… well there were white under shirts.

Another reason why I hate Wednesday's, my first day at my new school was today. I didn't know how long I stared at my uniform, it must have been pretty long though because the door to the bathroom opened up and Erza came out with a towel wrapped around her body.

"It's all your Lucy," she said.

I nodded and grabbed my backpack that was just sitting on the ground before walking in. The first thing I did wasn't stripping, it was opening my backpack and pulling out my keys. I searched through the key chains looking for the small orange container with red heart stickers all around it… no.

I didn't need it today, I wasn't going to use it. I mean, I just woke up! What a joke I would be if I did. I put my keys back in my bag before turning on the shower.

* * *

Black skirt. White collared shirt with a black jacket over it. Knee high white socks and black shoes, which I assume will change to white once I get to school. A standard school uniform for girls. Nothing special stood out, except maybe the red bow around my neck. Girls wear bows, boys ties. How unique.

"Breakfast girls!"

Taking a deep breath I exited the bathroom.

"Here's your brand new school bag Lucy." Erza said, her voice energetic.

Her positive energy was giving me a headache. I grabbed my 'new school bag,' which was an ugly dark brown color, out of her hands and threw my old backpack onto the bed. I started dumping out all its contents so I could put it in my new bag.

"It's your first day so I think they'll go easy on you." Erza said.

I didn't respond. Once everything was all packed I closed up my bag and walked out our room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where her family had breakfast waiting for us.

"Morning Lucy." Auntie Scarlet said.

"Morning." I mumbled pulling out my seat.

"First day of school dear! Are you excited?" Auntie Scarlet asked.

I sighed, it's only been 30 minutes and I already felt like I wasn't about to get through the day.

* * *

Boy's uniform.

White collared shirt, black jacket, black pants, black shoes, red tie. Oh great, we all match. I wonder what this school is going to be like now? This would be my first time going to a co-ed school. Back when I lived with my parents, I only ever went to private all girl schools.

My eyes scanned the co-ed school and their students, nothing special. Girls laughing obnoxiously on my left, boys skateboarding on my right, girls gossiping behind me while boys flirted with school girls ahead of me.

Classy.

"HEY LANA! TALK TO ME BABY!"

My eyes trailed towards the owner of the voice. I was guessing it came the from the group of boys all standing near the entrance of school, staring at a girl who was walking, quickly, away with her friend.

Gang. That was the first word that popped into mind looking at the group of boys. Five total. I've never seen a gang in real life before but I've seen them on TV and in magazines.

I guessed the boy, who I suspect called the girl's name, was the leader. His jacket was unbuttoned and wide open, along with the first few buttons on his white collared shirt. He wore a belt for some reason and a scarf instead of a tie. This guy was a slob, totally against dress code.

His gang members weren't any different expect for one of them. Only one of them wore the uniform the right way, but his face was pierced up so I didn't really think it counted. The others, jacket's all open, some pants were sagging, ties undone, one of them was even wearing sunglasses.

From this day onwards this gang shall be called Slobs.

For a second the leader looked my way. Our eyes made contact, I think I could see my reflection in his eyes. If that was true I wasn't happy, my face was blank. Low eyes, no smile, hair tamed. I looked… bored.

I blinked once before looking away and continued to walk inside the school with Erza.

"What was with the gang back there?" I asked her when we got to our shoe lockers.

"Gang? Oh you mean Natsu's group." Erza said.

Natsu? Was he the gang's leader?

"Looked more like a gang to me." I said changing my shoes.

"Well they aren't!" Erza yelled.

I blinked at her sudden outburst, shoe in hand.

"I'm sorry it's just EVERYONE calls their group a gang but they aren't!" Erza said slamming her shoe locker door closed.

I didn't have time to deal with this, actually I didn't really care. Instead I shrugged, putting on my shoe so we could get going. She led me down the hallways and I wasn't impressed with the school. Tagging on the lockers, trash on the floor, barely any posters about school spirit and things like that. I didn't know why I was expecting more.

"Lucy, I really need to pee." Erza told me.

"So?" I asked.

"So I need you to put my books in my locker while I go really quickly." Erza said handing me her books.

"Why don't you do it after you pee?" I asked.

"BECAUSE! We'll be late! Go! My locker number's 247, here's my combination." Erza said placing a small, ripped piece paper over the books.

Before I could complain she took off. I sighed and looked over the paper, number 274. When did she have the time to write me this? Or did she just always have a spare piece of paper with her locker info on it? I looked over at the lockers near me, locker number 82.

And she gave me the combination so we wouldn't be late.

* * *

Number 274. Combination 11-23-13.

I entered the combination but the locker wouldn't open. I sighed and tried it again. Another bust.

11-23-13. I entered it, 11-23-13. Access denied.

… These lockers suck. Don't punch the locker Lucy, don't punch it.

"Oye! Blondie need help?!"

One punch won't hurt, who wouldn't it hurt though? Me? Or the locker? Hold on a minute, someone was just calling my hair color. I turned my head over and saw the Slob Gang.

... It fit. I liked the name.

"Don't I know you?" The leader asked coming towards me.

Should I answer? I didn't know this student standing in front of me.

"No." I answered then turned back to Erza's locker.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking over I saw his hand was pushing me back.

"Let's make a deal. If I'm able to open this for you, you have to tell me your name," he said.

No possible way. My eyes trailed behind the boy, I saw his gang in the background laughing amongst themselves. What was so funny? Then I remembered, they're a gang. Everything is funny to them.

"Alright, let's see," he said.

He held his hand against the locker, knocking on it twice before slamming his elbow against it. Just like that, the locker opened.

"Well?"

I looked at the open locker then back at him.

"Aren't you going to put your things in?" He asked me.

"What's the point? You can just open it whenever you want to now so where's the privacy?" I asked.

His gang started laughing louder behind him. I shrugged and stuffed the books in the locker anyway, they weren't my books.

"Lucy!"

I turned my head around and saw Erza walking back to me. Where were you like two minutes ago when I needed you? I closed her locker and started walking towards her.

"Hey! What about your name?!"

His lost, Erza just called out my name… not my fault this guy's an idiot.

"Lucy? What were you doing?" She asked me.

"What you told me to do, I need to use the restroom now." I said passing her up.

"ERZA! HEY SCARLET!"

I peeked behind my shoulder and saw the leader waving towards Erza. Maybe that's why she was so defensive earlier, because she was actually part of the gang.

Erza a part of a gang… ha. Now where was the restroom?

* * *

Not a lot, I don't need a lot to survive today, just a little. I placed the little dipper near my nose and snorted. I pinched my nose together and sniffed before rubbing it. A few seconds later I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Unicorn. A horse with a horn.

That was the first thing I saw when I opened them. Rainbows spiraled around in the background as the unicorn jumped up and did its unicorn thing. I giggled and reached out to touch its mane.

"Strawberries." I whispered.

* * *

"LUCY! What took you so long?!" Erza asked me.

"I'm so sorry Erza! I forgot to put on my make-up before leaving home, are we late?" I asked her.

"Nearly, come on let's go!" She said grabbing my hand.

I tried to keep up with her as she tugged me along.

"What about my schedule?" I asked.

"We already have it remember? My mom came down yesterday to pick it up!" Erza said holding it up.

I giggled to myself as I reached for it.

"Right! Let's hurry to… what class to I have right now?" I asked.

"Sex-Ed, same as me." Erza said.

"Right! To Sex-Ed!… Are we old enough to have that?"

"It's mandatory for students to take it their junior year."

I blinked. Wow, I guess you do learn new things every day.

"Sex-Ed it is then." I said speeding up.

I was the one tugging Erza now, she giggled as she followed behind me.

Boy how I was feeling _SO_ much better now.

* * *

"All that running didn't make any difference, we're still late." Erza said knocking at our class door.

"Oh well, at least we got some exercise." I cheered.

_"Come in!"_

Erza gulped before opening the door, gosh I guess she was really worried about getting in trouble. Was Erza always this worrisome? I couldn't remember how she was when we were little kids.

"Ms. Scarlet, I'm surprised to see you late."

Ms. Sex-Ed Teacher.

Average height, average hair, average bust… I always thought Sex-Ed teacher's had huge racks like in the movies?… Seeing this teacher right now though I guess not.

"Sorry Ms. Atsuki." Erza said bowing down a little, apologetic.

"Take your seat Erza, now who are you?" She asked looking towards me.

I smiled brightly at her.

"I'm new, here's my program." I said handing her the paper Erza gave me moments ago.

"Hmm, oh yes you're Heartfilia. Right, well welcome to Magnolia High School." Ms. Atsuki greeted me.

"Thank you."

"Let's all welcome our new student today!" Ms. Atsuki said clapping her hands to get the class's attention.

I turned to look at my new class and my smile almost fell. Seems like the Slob Gang had my first period… and their leader was smirking right at me.

"WELCOME!" The class said, some later than others.

I giggled and smiled brightly.

"Thanks everyone." I replied.

"As for seating, hmmm… is there any seats available class for Ms. Heartfilia?"

Several hands rose up; one of those hands included the Slob Gang's leader. He sat in the back next to the window surrounded by his gang, except for the empty seat left to him.

This was bad, I didn't want to sit next to him let alone with his gang. I may not know them, and I do know the saying don't judge a book by its cover, but what if they're all like him?

"How about Mr. Dr-… Mr. Dragneel! What are you doing there out of your seat?" Ms. Atsuki asked.

Mr. Dragneel, who I remember Erza calling Natsu earlier, stopped laughing and froze. He knew he was caught so he didn't complain, only sighed and started picking up his things. He nodded towards his friends before crossing the room to the other side. Why was I watching him throughout all of this?

"Hold it, where's your partner?"

"Who Senri? He… left?" Natsu answered.

Left? What kind of excuse was that? Very specific.

"Oh! Well that's perfect then! You can be Mr. Dragneel's new partner, scurry along to your seat now."

Well at least it wasn't him and his gang, thank you God. I walked over to my new desk and sat down, placing my bag on our joined desktop.

"We meet again, what are the chances of us getting this class together? Let alone sitting next to each other?" The boy I now knew his name was Natsu Mr. Dragneel asked.

"Well, by calculating how many classes juniors get, how many students are in this class on average, how many chairs are in this class and all the periods Sex-Ed is taught for juniors, adding the teachers in the equation als-"

"Stop! Enough! Too much math, gee I was just kidding." Natsu said.

I smiled at him before turning my attention back to our Sex-Ed teacher. Ms. Atsuki had her back turned to the class as she was writing something on the chalkboard.

"I never did get that name." Natsu said.

And you never will.

"Shh, I'm trying to take notes." I told him.

"Your notebook isn't even out." Natsu said.

… He had a point. I opened my bag up and took my notebook and a pen out. Now I started taking notes.

"You make a good point, have a pencil I can borrow?" He asked.

I smiled at him as I handed him my pen in hand.

"I asked for a pencil but… thanks." Natsu said.

My eye twitched slightly. I took a deep breath before taking another pen out of my bag and continued taking notes.

"Lu-cy? Lucy, that's your name," he said.

I turned over to Natsu and saw him smiling at me.

"Congratulations, you can read." I giggled turning my head back to my notebook.

I noticed my name on my notebook and sighed. Maybe he wasn't as dumb as I thought.

* * *

Erza was the first one out of classroom when the bell rang. Well thanks for waiting Erza, I started packing up my things. If Erza was the first, Natsu had to be the second. He got up before the bell even rang, the only reason Erza left first was because her seat was right next to the door.

When I stood up and started making my way towards the exit, I saw a quick glimpse of my unicorn and blinked.

"Hello, Lu-cy."

My eyes reopened and I saw Natsu standing in front of the doorway. He was leaning against it, blocking the whole door so no one could get out. I could walk to the other door but that would be a waste of time.

"You never did tell me your name," he said.

"You know it now don't you?" I asked.

Natsu leaned up from the wall and stood in front of me. Unicorn appeared beside him and neighed.

"I'd rather you tell me with those gorgeous little lips of yours," he said.

And he even had the nerve to touch my lips with those dirty little hands of his as he said it. Unicorn stared at me and blink.

**_"Look down."_**

My eyes obeyed. Why not knock this guy off his high horse? I smirked flirtatiously at Natsu and took a step closer to him. I heard calls from behind us and only assumed it was his gang in the background watching us… perfect.

Natsu chuckled. "I knew you were checking me out," he said.

I smirked as my hands inch towards him… well more like his pants. His face was priceless as I zipped up his pants zipper.

"Your fly was undone." I whispered.

I winked and walked out the room, leaving his friends and Unicorn laughing behind me.

* * *

1st Sex-Ed. 2nd English.

English… really? The Slob Gang were also in this one, now not only did I have one class with them but two. Thank God we were seated FAR away from each other.

There are seven rows, from the windows to the exits. Each row has six seats, one after another. I sit in the fourth seat in the first row, from the window going right, while Natsu sat in the sixth row in the sixth seat. Even though it didn't look like a lot, I was as high as clouds right now. It could have been a whole another world to me. Erza wasn't here, I guess that means I could relax and gaze outside the window.

Unicorns couldn't fly, that was a Pegasus right? Wasn't there a unicorn with wings though? Or a Pegasus with a horn? A... ? Well whatever it was called, I didn't see one at the moment. Then again, I couldn't even tell if I was seeing real or not.

* * *

1st Sex-Ed. 2nd English. Recess!… no wait, Nutrition. Damn.

"15 minutes." I said gazing at my program.

Natsu and the Slob Gang didn't stop me when I tried to leave class, Natsu didn't even acknowledge me and left. That just made my day a whole lot easier.

"Um, excuse me."

I blinked and turned to my right... then looked down. Blue hair. I wasn't imagining this right? This chick was really here and she really had blue hair… my eyes slightly narrowed.

"You're Lucy, um right?" The blue girl asked.

"Yes." I answered.

The girl brought a hand to her chest and sighed in relief.

"Oh good, I'm Levy, one of Erza's friends? Hi! She told me to bring you to our usual hang out since I had your class," she said.

Her voice was so high, it sounded like a chipmunk. Come on Lucy, that's the drugs talking. No person can really sound like a chipmunk. I squeezed my eyes shut then reopened them.

"Really? How nice of you! Thanks! I'm Lucy, oops! You already knew that didn't you?" I giggled.

Levy smiled and giggled with me.

"It's not that nice but um, are you ready for nutrition Lucy?" She asked.

"Sure! Hmm, I have a strange feeling we're going to become fast friends Levy, don't you?" I asked linking my arms with hers.

We started walking down the hallway side by side.

"Well now I do, our group usually hangs in the cafeteria. Erza told me you guys don't pack lunches," she said.

What was the use? The school PROVIDED food and at my old private school they had the finest cuisines in all of Fiore.

"Yup, school lunches are so yummy." I giggled rubbing my tummy for emphasis.

"Right, I'll help you through it." Levy said.

"You really are nice Levy, thanks."

"No problem, any friend of Erza's is a friend of mine."

I already made a friend and an enemy and it hasn't even been half the day yet.

* * *

"Wow! The line is so short!" I said walking up to the back of the line, picking up a tray.

"Yeah it sure is, go ahead Lucy. You just pick up whatever you want and put it on your tray." Levy said.

Let's see, pizza… at school… this was a commoners school Lucy, it doesn't get any better than this. At least the pizza looked good, I shrugged and picked up the plate. What else? Salad, water, an orange, and oooh! Jell-O! Wiggly, wiggly.

"That'll be $5.00."

I froze... what?

"What's wrong Lucy?" Levy asked touching my shoulder.

I turned towards her, "I don't have any money."

"How'd you expect to pay then?" She asked.

"At my old school we just swipe our ID's and they would bill us for the meal later or take it out our bank account automatically. I thought it'd be the same for this school." I told her.

But then again this was my first day at this school, I didn't have a school ID yet... then how did I expect to pay?

"Here, take this."

I looked up and saw a hand with a five dollar bill being handed to the cashier. I looked further up and saw the five dollar bill belonged to… one of the Slobs. It was the Slob who dressed correctly but had the many piercings.

"Next!" The cashier said.

I picked up my tray and started walking away from the line with my new company.

"What was that for?" I asked.

The Slob raised an eyebrow, the piercings on his eyebrow raising with it. I resisted the urge to hiss, finding what he just did totally revolting. I wonder if he felt his piercings dig into his skin when his eyebrow raised.

"Consider it payment for the show you put on first period, that was hilarious! I've never seen Natsu so embarrassed!" The boy said then laughed.

His laughter, it wasn't a pleasant one. It made my ears ring which led me to believe that if I was trapped in a room hearing his laughter all day, my ears would bleed. I brought my attention back to the boy and shrugged. If a man offers to buy you a drink, why refuse?

"That and these," the boy said grabbing the orange and water bottle from my tray.

Maybe boy wasn't the right word to describe this person, he didn't look like a boy though he was one. He didn't look like a man either though. I saw Levy raise up her hands and drop them back to her sides from the corner of my eyes.

"GAZILLE!" Levy yelled next to me stomping a foot towards his direction.

Gazille. Ga-zi-lle. Geh- aah-zzll-… the e is silent.

"You're right pipsqueak, she's going to need the water." Gazille said putting it back on my tray.

I stared down at my lunch then looked back up at him. "Thanks again," he said winking at me.

... That had to be the strangest thing I have ever seen. When he winked, all of his piercings on his eyebrows and nose scrunched up and that smirk... I shivered. Gazille turned the other way around and walked away, tossing his orange up in the air then catching it. Levy huffed before stomping away for whatever reason. I watched Gazille a moment longer, until I saw his destination. The Slob Gang's hangout, a table.

Natsu, Gazille, and three mystery people sat there. Hopefully I wouldn't get to know these mystery people, but I've never really been a hopeful person to begin with. I turned around and started following Levy to my new hangout. Erza and Levy were the only one's sitting down at our table when I got there.

"I thought you had friends Erza." I said.

Oops, I slipped.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I mean, where is everybody?" I asked in a lighter tone.

I sat down on the benches in front of the table beside Levy, placing my tray down in front of me. My eyes scanned over my lunch hungrily, pizza first!

"I'm not sure, they'll come soon enough." Erza said stabbing a fork into her salad.

By the way she was eating it, I assumed it was good. My eyes flickered over to the Slob's table, Gazille was the only one eating.

"What's with the Slob Gang? They don't eat?" I asked nodding my head over to them.

"Slob Gang?" Levy repeated.

"That's just Lucy's nickname for Natsu's group and no they don't eat at nutrition, lunch either." Erza said.

I was surprised she let me slide with the gang part. Lifting the pizza up, I brought it to my mouth to sink my teeth into the first bite.

I coughed. Hacked. Chocked. Almost hurled. I could taste clearly why the Slob Gang didn't eat now. Even though Slobs, they did have common sense.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Levy asked.

"Garbage!" I yelled throwing the pizza back on my tray.

I moved to the salad to try and get the taste of stale cardboard out my mouth, same result. What about the Jell-O? They couldn't have messed up on the Jell-O? It's wiggly?

I was really grateful Gazille had left me the water and a little mad that he took the only eatable thing he bought me. I finished the whole water bottle in a minute flat. Looking over my plate again, I glared at the Jell-O.

You're nothing but a lie to me now.

"I'm tossing this, you guys want anything from it?" I asked.

"LUCY! Such a waste." Erza said pulling my tray towards her.

"No thanks, I pack my own lunch for school." Levy said.

Smart move. If only unicorns were eatable… then again why are they extinct in the first place?

* * *

1st Sex-Ed. 2nd English. Nutrition (FAIL!). 3rd PE… PHYSICAL Education.

"So you're the new student?" My new PE couch, Elfman Strauss, asked looking over his clipboard.

So you're the child of two really big Santa Claus fans. I shook my head and pulled down my shirt, which felt like a size too small for me. Elfman Strauss, he preferred to be called Couch Strauss, was a heavy set man, exactly how I pictured a PE teacher would be.

"Today we're running laps! Glad to see you have our school's PE, Physical Education, uniform on." Couch Strauss said.

Because what else would PE stand for other than Physical Education? Please Evacuate? Peas Eatable? Pac Eagle? Pink Ear- Pac Eagle… is that a game? What was the other, Pink Earphones? Those sound cute!

"Alright class! Ten laps for girls, thirteen for boys! Get going!" Couch Strauss yelled blowing into his whistle.

I turned around and started jogging with my classmates, Erza found me and started keeping my pace a few seconds later.

"What is with this?" I asked her.

"PE is mandatory for all FOUR years," she said.

I clicked my tongue; we jogged in silence.

"Guys! Wait up!"

A bright and bubbly voice, full of innocence. I looked behind me and saw this really short kid running after us. If the uniform was too small for me then it was too big for this girl, she looked like a slob. Not like the Slobs though, I'm sure she wasn't dressing like that on purpose.

"Sorry Wens." Erza said slowing down.

I slowed down with her to let the shortcake catch up with us.

"Wendy, meet my cousin Lucy." Erza introduced.

I waved, "hi."

"Hello." Wendy squeaked.

"Wendy's a genius and two years younger than us. She skipped some grades." Erza explained.

That would explain her shortness… and her youngness.

"HEY LUCY! TALK TO ME BABY!"

My head turned back as I saw Natsu running towards me. He caught up with me in a matter of seconds and kept pace.

"Is that the only pick-up line you have?" I asked him.

"Ouch, that was a cruel thing you did to me first," he said.

I rolled my eyes. Not cruel enough it you're still talking to me.

"I was only helping you, didn't want you to walk around with your fly WIDE open." I said.

I heard light giggles beside me and assumed it was Wendy; she had a cute laugh. Natsu looked behind me and smiled before looking back at me.

"How many laps you run?" He asked.

"Seeing as how I just started? … One?" I answered.

Idiot.

"Really? I'm on my second." Natsu bragged.

I was going to say something smart, but Erza was right next to me.

"That sure is cool Natsu! You must be a great athlete." I praised.

Natsu puffed his chest out, "I am aren't I?" He bragged.

"COME ON NATSU! YOU'RE LAGGING BEHIND!" Gazille called coming out of nowhere (behind us) then ran past us.

"FOR NOW! Well I'll see you ladies at the finish line." Natsu said.

"More like I'll see you." I mumbled.

Natsu paused.

"Is that a challenge I hear from the new girl?" He asked.

"Oh whatever do you mean Natsu? Something was just caught in my throat." I said coughing for emphasis.

"Nuh uh, we're racing," he said.

Unicorn came running up beside Natsu and nodded towards me; Unicorn said lightly.

**_"You know what to do." _**

I shrugged, "whatever you say Natsu."

He flashed me a smirk before taking off.

"You mind if I leave you guys?" I asked.

"No, go ahead." Wendy said.

I didn't wait for Erza's answer as I picked up the pace.

* * *

Thanks to the boys having to run three extra laps I caught up with Natsu. I was on my tenth, him on his thirteenth, both on our last. Natsu, being the boy he was, decided to brag and pace with me at the last stretch. I had already planned that he was going to brag before taking off for the big finish.

"Looks like you lose this race Lucy," he said laughing.

"We're still running." I told him.

"For now, but since you still believe you might win let's make a bet! If I win you have to kiss me." Natsu said.

Of course, I smirked.

"And if I win, you have to kiss Couch Strauss." I said.

Natsu grimaced before laughing it off.

"Deal!" He yelled.

He was playing right into my hands. Before Natsu had the chance to take off I reached out and tugged on his shirt to catch his attention.

"Oh and Natsu?" I called him.

Natsu looked back at me.

"Good luck." I smiled.

Natsu smiled back at me.

And then I tripped him.

THE WINNER! ME! BWAH HA HA HA HA! Unicorn would be proud.

"YOU CHEATED!" Natsu yelled running across the finish line in 2ND!

"There were no rules." I told him shaking my head.

Natsu stared at me like he was a mad man, mad as in crazy mad, mad hatter mad. I used the backside of my hand to wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"Technically, I won." Natsu said walking towards me.

"Technically you didn't, but I'll be nice and let you out on our deal." I said walking away.

"I underestimated you! I won't let it happen again!" He yelled behind me.

"And I overestimated you." I mumbled.

Now that I was done, what was I going to do now?

* * *

1st Sex-Ed. 2nd English. Nutrition (FAIL!). 3rd PE… PHYSICAL Education (FUNNY!). 4th History (LONER! UNMENTIONABLE… alright).

"Heartfilia, Heartfilia, go sit behind Fernandes. He's the gentlemen with the, um... tattoo." My newest teacher, Mr. Justine, said.

Yeah, just great because H is DEFINENTLY after F. A, B, C, D, E, F, H! I walked my sad, drugged up self to the seat behind… Fernandes… or Fernandez… was it with an s or a z? Maybe even a c? Oh no… another Slob Gang member… he doesn't look Hispanic and yet… his name is Fernandes… so maybe problems at this school.

I stopped in front Fernandes's desk and stared down at him. His coat was unbuttoned, like the other Slobs, but his shirt remained buttoned up; he was wearing a tie also but it wasn't tied, it just hanged loosely around his neck. I couldn't tell if he was one of the ones who sagged because he was sitting down at the moment.

"Are you like your other… friends?" I asked choosing my wording carefully.

Fernandes looked up at me and nodded.

"Are you going to bother the shit out of me like Natsu then?" I asked.

He shook his head; I smiled brightly and giggled.

"Good! I think we'll get along great then Fernandes." I said.

That was the only time I saw emotion on his face, when I used my happy voice. His bored expression slipped up into a shocked one as I walked to my seat behind him.

Fernandes only said one thing to me that whole period.

"Jellal."

I thought he was talking about someone in the history book, or someone near me but I realized shortly after that it was his name.

Now if only 'Jah-er-all' could teach Natsu how to do that.

* * *

1st Sex-Ed. 2nd English. Nutrition (FAIL!). 3rd PE… PHYSICAL Education (FUNNY!). 4th History (BEST). Lunch (RETAKE!).

It was lunch and you know what that means?! More disgusting food! And new guests!

Joining our table this evening is the lovely Wendy Marvell and… that's it… wow, what a letdown. I swallowed the urge to ask Erza if she had friends or not. Erza, Wendy, Levy, and me. If alphabetical, the order would be Erza, Levy, Lucy, and Wendy. Two L's. Llll, la. God I'm bored, I think I'm running low on juice.

"You're not going to get anything Lucy?" Wendy asked me.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Oh no, I can't stomach the food here." I said all bubbly.

"Oh… do you want some of my lunch? My Mother made if for me." Wendy asked.

Stab. Right there, direct hit. It never misses.

"Don't spoil her Wendy, I'm sure Lucy's f-"

"You know what Erza?!" I asked raising my voice.

My new friends stared at me.

"I'm not feeling so well right now, I'm going to go visit the nurse." I smiled before grabbing my things and leaving.

I didn't give them time to stop me or even question my decision. I only made it out of the cafeteria before realizing... I almost lost my cool back there. That wasn't the thing that was bothering me though, it was the fact that I had no idea where the nurse was?

"HEY LUCY! TALK TO ME BABY!"

And just great, the idiot was back.

"What do you want Natsu?" I asked.

"Natsu? Where do you think he got that line from? Muah."

That didn't sound like his voice, it didn't sound like his attitude either. I turned and saw another person from the Slob Gang, this was the sunglasses dude. He was dressed like Natsu, coat unbuttoned along with a few from his collared shirt showing some chest, but instead of a tie or scarf he wore the girl's bow.

"Sucks either way." I mumbled.

"Excuse muah?" Mr. Sunglasses asked.

"Oh nothing! Do you think you could help me?" I asked sweetly.

"Wow, Natsu was right," he said.

"Right? About what?" I asked.

Sunglasses got suspicious looking.

"Oh um… your mumbling! That's right!" He covered.

I shrugged, "can you help me or not?"

"Sure, what you need?"

"The nurse." I told him.

"Who? Mira? What, you're not feeling well?"

I shook my head ditzy like.

"Well have no fear, Loke is here."

...

I walked away. I refuse to get help from a man who just introduced himself the way he just did. Screw help, I'll search until I find it on my own.

* * *

1st Sex-Ed. 2nd English. Nutrition (FAIL!). 3rd PE… PHYSICAL Education (FUNNY!). 4th History (BEST). Lunch (WORST SINCE HAVE NO FEAR DIDN'T LEAVE UNTIL WE REACHED THE NURSE!). 5th Slept. 6th Slept half but refused to go to class so fake slept. Home.

"Are you feeling all better Lucy?" Nurse Strauss asked me.

Turns out she was Couch Strauss's older sister, Mira or something Loke called her. Well... they both had the same hair color so I guess that could be true.

"Tons, thanks a lot." I said.

"I don't make a habit of students ditching class, but since you're new I can understand how difficult this can be for you," she said.

Difficult? I refused the urge to snort. This 'school work' they were teaching was child's play to me. These classmates they were setting up with me were easy to manipulate. Nothing here was 'difficult' to me... other than the Slob Gang.

"I understand, thanks again Nurse Strauss." I said.

"No problem, have a good week Lucy! Magnolia's a great place, I'm sure it'll get better." Nurse Strauss said.

I waited until I left the Nurse's Office to snort and laugh. I'm sure it'll get better, what am I? Gay?

* * *

"Oh phooey!"

"What is it Auntie?" I asked looking up from my homework.

I was working on the kitchen counter while my Auntie was doing her own thing and cooking dinner for tonight. Erza locked me out of her room for some strange reason so I was forced to do my homework in here. I didn't mind my Auntie's company though, she pretty much ignored my existence and hummed to herself.

"I forgot to buy milk! Without it I can't finish our dinner. I'll just have to go out and get some, can you watch the food Lucy sweetie?" Auntie Scarlet asked me untying her apron.

"I needed a break from Economics anyway, I'll go out for you." I said throwing my pen down on the table.

"Oh really? You're an angel Lucy. Money's on the counter, a carton will do," she said.

"2% or regular?" I asked.

"2%! It's better for you, you know."

I picked up my house keys, the money, and placed my shoes on.

"I'm off!" I yelled closing the door after me.

Now where was the nearest store?

* * *

_Sweets Magazine_. Right in front of me. I grabbed it and walked to the checkout, I'm sure Auntie Scarlet wouldn't mind me spending five dollars on myself. But then I wouldn't have enough for a carton… I put the carton back and picked up the milk bottle. At least I'm buying the 2% milk I figured.

Walking out the store with milk and magazine in bag, I sighed out and stared down the street ahead of me.

"HEY LUCY!" I heard.

"I know, talk to me baby." I mumbled ignoring them.

How could I forget? Gangs like to hang out in parking lots doing nothing… idiot.

"Hey Lucy! Wait up! I finally remembered you!" Natsu yelled.

Just keep walking, ignore. I forgot idiots were stubborn though, Natsu cut me off and stood in front of me with his gang following his back.

"Remember how I asked if I knew you?" He asked.

"If I say yes will you leave?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled through my nose.

"Ouch, aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But it also found Magnolia… right?… Right?" He asked turning to his gang.

Only one of them nodded while the rest shrugged. I didn't have time for this. Just say you're stupid comments so I can go now.

"I know you, you're that Heartfilia daughter right?" Natsu called out.

I paused.

"I knew I remember your name somewhere, your Father was all over the news a while ago. I bet you're a millionaire now that your Father's dead right? How about lending us some money? I'm sure you have plenty to spare," he said.

I moved so quickly he didn't have time to react or move against it. I turned around to face Natsu and pulled out the milk bottle from my plastic bag hanging on my wrist. Very carefully I opened it and poured its contents over Natsu's head. Milk ran down his face, soaking his uniform.

Once I was sure all of it was out I dropped the milk bottle; it bounced off Natsu's head then rolled on the ground.

"That'll be $3.75." I said holding out my hand.

It went quiet. No one said anything. Finally Jellal walked up to me and placed a five dollar bill in my hand. I squeezed my hand shut, crumbling the bill.

"Thank you, it's not good to liter." I said turning around and walking back into the store.

When I came out, the Slob Gang was long gone. I was surprised to see the milk bottle I dropped was not on the ground though… so they do listen.


	2. Cinnamon News

**BlackLynx17: Looks like this is going to be a very successful story it seems. Thank you everyone who reviewed, I read some of your suggestions and comments but it's only been one chapter! I have yet to show everyone's personality so please be patient.**

**One reviewer asked why I only made Lucy do drugs and it's because I like Lucy better. It's easier for me to write in her P.O.V. and let's face it, Natsu's an idiot. He wouldn't do drugs to become happy because he is already happy! Plus Lucy just gives out more of a badass personality than Natsu, because of the Edolas Lucy. Let's face it, Natsu was a wimp in Edolas, not to say he's going to be a wimp in this one. I don't want to give away too much but trust me when I saw Natsu is going to be more badass than Lucy, but Lucy will be more smartass than Natsu.**

**With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Peace out.**

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 2

Cinnamon News

.

"So Lucy, tell us about your first day of school." Uncle Scarlet suggested tying a napkin around his neck.

"It was great! Erza had so many nice friends and my all classes were very fun." I said.

Cough, cough, lie, cough, fat lie, cough.

"That's wonderful sweetie! Erza, did you have any classes with Lucy?" Auntie Scarlet asked.

"Yeah, a few." Erza answered drinking her milk.

"That's perfect! I'm so happy you two are together." Auntie Scarlet fawned.

Auntie Scarlet always looked at the bright side of things, always. I don't think I've ever seen her... not bright. Hmm... I wonder how much coke I have left?…

"Lucy honey?"

"Yes?" I said turning my attention back to Auntie Scarlet.

I could worry about my coke situation later, if I'm low I'll get a refill this weekend.

"About your room sweetie, we'll have it ready by Monday at the latest," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Uncle Scarlet has decided to offer his office to be your new room! You and Erza are just way too old to be sharing one, isn't this great?!" She cheered.

I cleared my throat, "Uncle has an office?"

"You didn't know? I forgot! We never did give you a full tour of our home did we? Silly us, well it's all the way in the back of the hallway past Erza's and our rooms. It's quite spacious and we've already picked out your bed and furniture!" Auntie Scarlet said.

Finally, a room to myself. About time though I've only been here for about... a week? Has it really been that long?

"Aw Auntie Scarlet, you didn't have to do that for me." I told them.

"Nonsense, we're family here! We all just want you to feel comfortable since-" Auntie Scarlet quickly sucked in her breath.

I watched as her face scrunched together before she placed a napkin over her mouth.

"E- um, will you just excuse me for just a moment," she said racing out the room.

I dropped my fork and stared down at my meal, suddenly feeling a loss of appetite.

"May I be excused?" I asked Uncle Scarlet.

"Sure," he said.

I stood up and walked upstairs to Erza's room. I sometimes forget that my mom and Erza's mom were sisters, mostly due to the fact that one's hair was red while the other was blonde. It's been two years since her death… I guess Auntie Scarlet still wasn't over it. I didn't even know they were that close...

What time is it? I need a nap. I jumped onto Erza's bed and snuggled in deep with one of her pillows. I could wait until Monday for my own room, even though I shouldn't have to. I need to remember to thank Uncle and Auntie Scarlet for the room, now wouldn't be the best time though.

* * *

I was all set up and scheduled to meet up with my dealer Saturday morning. Today was Thursday, I had to make what I had left last two more days. The problem was that there was barely any left in my little container. I shook it trying to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Lucy! Hurry up in there!" Erza called out.

"Alright!"

I wouldn't make the same mistake again like yesterday. Untwisting the cap, I took the dipper out, closed my eyes, and snorted. I giggled at the reflection in the mirror.

Dragon. A reptile with wings.

"Cinnamon."

Fire circled around the dragon as he stretched out his wings.

**_"Hello Lucy."_**

* * *

"Hold on a second Erza."

"What is it Lucy? I don't to be late to Sex-Ed again like last time!" Erza whined.

"It's not like you'll ever get some anyway." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing! Go on ahead then Erza, I think I know how to get to class on my own." I giggled skipping away from her.

I looked behind my shoulder and saw Erza walking off, good. I started walking normally to one of the members of the Slob Gang I just saw entering school. He was by himself so that just made everything more perfect.

"Hey you! Um, God what was his name? Ganzy! Gallil! Slob?" I guessed and started laughing.

No effect though, he kept walking away from me. What else? What was it?

"Levy!" I yelled out.

The boy stopped and turned around, wow that actually worked. I started jogging towards the Slob, pulling down my shirt when I reached him.

"I forgot your name." I told him.

"So you thought it was Levy?" He asked.

"No!... I just thought that name would catch your attention." I said.

"It didn't!" Insert-name said.

"Hey, I didn't say it did... so what is your name? Or do you want to be called Levy?" I asked.

"Gazille." Gazille introduced.

I snapped my fingers, I was close.

"Well anyways, here is for yesterday."

I dug inside my bag and pulled out a five dollar bill. Gazille stared at the bill then at me.

"Keep your money, I told you it was free since you embarrassed Natsu so badly," he said pushing my hand away.

I slapped the bill on his chest, which was surprisingly buff.

"I don't like owing people, take it." I said.

"Are you deaf Blondie? We're already even! You don't owe me anything." Gazille said.

I sighed crumbling the bill in my fist. Why was he making things so complicated? A shadow flew over us and the ground shook from under my feet. Dragon stood behind Gazille, his head raised up high.

A little help?

**_"Make him want it."_**

Then I got an idea.

"Alright then! I'll make you work for this bill." I giggled.

Gazille raised an eyebrow.

"Strip." I smiled.

Gazille's face broke out in a grin; his bag dropped on the floor as his hands wound around his stomach while he laughed.

"Alright Blondie, you win. Here," he said holding out his hand.

**_"Not so easy Lucy, make him work for it."_** Dragon yawned lying on the ground behind Gazille now.

"Nuh uh, start taking off some clothing first." I said.

Gazille smirk then unbuttoned his jacket. He let it slip off his shoulders and onto the floor beside him.

"Shirt too, this is a five dollar bill." I said.

"I don't think you're ready to see the big guns." Gazille flexed.

"Did you just call your muscles big... guns? That's so middle school." I laughed.

"Oh really? Is this middle school?" Gazille asked taking off his uniform shirt.

It most certainly was not, thank you Dragon for giving me this idea. Gazille wore a tank top underneath his uniform shirt, but boy I could still see his six-pack through the thing. His chest stuck out to, which Gazille decided to flex to make it seem like it was about to rip his puny tank top to shreds. I gulped then looked back up at Gazille's face.

"Nice work, you earned this." I said closing the gap between us.

I slipped the bill in his tank top then started walking past him towards my first class.

Now why couldn't Sex-Ed be as interesting as that back there?

* * *

"Morning Part-ner." Natsu said sitting down at the seat next to me.

What is this? A cowboy movie?

"Morning Natsu!" I cheered then giggled.

Natsu stared at me. He continued to stare at me as I turned away from him and stared at the front board, as I wrote down the agenda, as I started to play tic-tac-toe on the desk. Finally I got fed up and turned towards him. My hand reached out, pen occupying it, towards Natsu face and then!

I proceeded to draw a curly moustache.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu yelled standing up from his seat.

"Mr. Dragneel! Outside now!" Ms. No Boobies Sex-Ed Teacher yelled.

"SHE DREW A MOUSTACHE ON MY PERFECT FACE!" Natsu yelled.

Perfect?

"Yeah right." I coughed.

"Ms. Heartfilia! Outside too! Both of you will wait outside my classroom!" She yelled.

**_"She's just jealous that you have the boobs to be a RIGHT Sex-Ed_**** teacher."** Dragon said from the outside window.

I smiled to myself as I walked out the classroom with Natsu. I couldn't help but notice the disappointing look from Erza. I just hope I still had my smile on when she saw me, oh the things that must be wandering in her mind about me now.

"Thanks a lot Natsu, I did feel like stretching my legs." I said once he closed the door after us.

I leaned against the wall and stared down towards my feet. My toes curled, bending my shoes, then straightened out again.

"Why a moustache?" Natsu asked.

"Didn't your Mother ever teach you it's impolite to stare?" I asked looking up at him.

"My Mother left me," he said.

And this is why you don't talk about people's Mothers Lucy, especially since yours isn't here anymore.

"I'm guessing you want an apology?" I asked.

"Not if it's out of pity." Natsu answered leaning against the wall next to me.

"How about I make it up then?" I asked standing up straight.

Natsu raised an eyebrow as I started leaning towards him. I licked my thumb then started to wipe off the moustache I gave him.

"Now there's your, perfect, face." I swallowed in my giggles.

"I was expecting more of the lines of a kiss as a make-up." Natsu said grabbing my waist.

He slowly started lowering his hands.

**_"Teach him a lesson he'll never forget."_** Dragon's roar echoed through the halls.

Seems like Dragon didn't like Natsu touching me as much as I did.

"Close your eyes." I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Natsu said doing as told.

Natsu really must have been an idiot. Why would he listen to me? I just tripped him yesterday and yet he trusts me enough to be blind for a while? Some idiots are really thick headed. I maneuvered Natsu around and took a step forward; he took a step back. It was just one foot at a time Lucy, I lifted my foot behind Natsu's leg and gave him a push.

Natsu fell with a boom.

That wasn't it though.

"_Why the hell is Ms. Atsuki a Sex-Ed teacher?! It's not like she has the boobs for it, let alone has ever experienced sex in her life!_" I yelled using the manliest voice I could come up with.

I covered my mouth with my hands to make it sound even more man like, now to see if it worked. I stood up against the wall with my hands at my sides. The door to the classroom slid open so fast that Natsu didn't even have time to react. He was just starting to lean up, sitting down right in front of the door where Ms. Atsuki was glaring ferociously at him.

"PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW! DENTENTION FOR TWO WEEKS MR. DRAGNEEL!"

Laughs erupted from inside the classroom. I had to look side-ways to hide the grin of my own from showing.

"You can come in now Ms. Heartfilia, wouldn't want you to hang around with this PERVERT!" Ms. Atsuki said.

"Thank you Ms. Atsuki." I said walking in.

"What?! I didn't even say tha-"

"PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" She yelled.

Natsu walked into the classroom to retrieve his bag then walked back out.

"It's true though." I heard him mutter before running out.

Dragon would be proud.

* * *

Natsu wasn't able to make it to second period English class, not that I even cared. Still must have been in the Principal's Office I assumed. Even with that being thought up of, why was it that the Slob Gang all decided to sit around me this period? Excluding my left side since Levy was sitting there.

"Hey Stripper Boy, come back for more ones?" I asked.

Gazille started to laugh while everyone else around us just stared. A private joke between the two of us, of course they wouldn't get it.

"Nah, just came to ask and wonder if Natsu was really the one to yell out those words in first or... if it was you?" Gazille asked.

I giggled.

"Gazille, those words were very... R-rated for a woman like me to say. Of course I wouldn't say such a perverted thing, just saying the word perverted leaves a nasty taste in my mouth." I said pretending to spit.

"And the word stripper doesn't?" Gazille asked.

Busted. I needed to start watching myself or else people were going to notice. Luckily for me the teacher came in at that moment, letting me get away without answering the question. Now seemed like a good time as ever to take a little nap... if only Gazille stopped SNORING!

* * *

I made sure to kick Gazille's chair before I left the classroom with Levy, as payback for keeping me up all period.

"Levy go on ahead, I need to tinkle real quickly." I said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Levy asked.

I shook my head.

"Do you know where the restroom is? Or where the cafeteria?"

"I do, and if I don't I'll figure it out. Thanks for worrying." I giggled.

"Sure, okay then. I'll tell Erza that you'll be coming later then." Levy said.

"Alright, bye." I waved walking away.

The words I had to say just so I could go to the restroom, unbelievable. What happened to the good old days where you could say 'I'm going to the restroom' and not get asked questions?

* * *

Cafeteria, or as I secretly call it,... cafeteria... I don't secretly call it anything. Maybe I should?

"Now where's Erza's little group?" I pondered.

Emphasis on the little... oh, ho, ho. What's this? Gazille just came out of the lunch line with tray in hand. And look at me, forgetting to pack a lunch or any food for that matter. Let's pay my friend a little visit shall we?

Out of the whole Slob Gang, Gazille had to be the one I liked the most. Jellal was the most tolerable, I would like him but I knew nothing about him. I mean, Gazille stripped for me! Jellal just doesn't annoy me... hmmm, maybe he could be my most liked if Gazille started getting annoying like his leader.

None of the Slobs seemed to notice that I was walking towards their table, none of them even noticed me walked passed it until I leaned against Gazille, my chest pushing up against his back as I leaned over to grab his orange.

"Now, we're even." I whispered in his ear.

I leaned back up and giggled, throwing the orange in the air then catching it like I saw Gazille do yesterday as I walked off.

"You're welcome!" He called after me.

I started laughing louder.

**_"Watch out Lucy."_** Dragon warned me.

"HEY LUCY!"

"TALK TO ME, TALK TO ME BABY!" I finished off for Loke.

Boy I wasn't just good, I was amazing. The Slobs didn't call out anymore so I just continued my regular course to Erza's 'little' group.

"Lucy! Where were you?!" Erza yelled.

"Didn't Levy tell you? I had to tinkle." I said.

"I meant, why did you just come from Natsu's table?" Erza asked.

Why do you care?

"Orange." I said holding up the said fruit in hand.

Erza looked like she wanted to say something more, but was cut off. This bright and bubbly girl jumped in front of her and outstretched her hand.

"Lisanna Strauss, Erza's told me so much about you. Sorry about your parents, I hope we can become good friends."

If I wasn't so hyped up on coke right now I would have thrown my orange at her face and walked away, that is how I feel every time someone mentions my parents. I was hyped up though so that left me one option.

"Thanks, I'm Lucy although I'm sure you already knew that. I'm sure we'll be good friends." I giggled.

So Erza had one more friend... interesting.

"I would have met you sooner, but I found out a big scoop yesterday and couldn't miss it!" Lisanna yelled enthusiastic.

Wow, she was acting like me right now when I was on coke.

"Scoop?" I asked.

"Lisanna's a journalist in our school's newspaper club, she's also a writer for the town's newspaper. Lisanna's always looking for the latest story so she always ditching class." Erza explained.

"Erza! Don't tell her that!" Lisanna yelled.

"It's true, I keep warning you to attend class. All that ditching is going to catch up with you." Erza said.

So it's just not me she's overprotective with, but her friends also. Lisanna pouted at Erza before looking back at me with a smile.

"Rumors, personal connections, and notepads are where scoops come from! Let me know if you have any news, okay?" She asked.

I giggled.

"News flash, Natsu Dragneel gets sent to the Principal's Office this morning in first period for yelling out that Ms. Atsuki didn't have the boobs to be a Sex-Ed teacher." I said.

Lisanna's eyes widened. Even though I was just kidding, why did she pull out a pen and a notebook and start scribbling?

"This is what I'm talking about," she said.

I resisted the urge to do the mean thing and laugh really obnoxiously. If Lisanna did post this up Natsu would get into so much trouble, I'd have to save and frame that newspaper.

"So Lisanna, what was the big news you found yesterday?" Levy asked.

"A bong," she answered.

The orange dropped from my hands and rolled around the table. I quickly recovered and picked it back up.

"There was a bong in the student parking lot behind the freshman buildings. Someone was smoking it-"

No duh I thought before tuning back in.

"-and I'm the one who found it! News, news, news!" Lisanna cheered.

"At our school? Who in their right mind would have the guts to do drugs on campus?" Levy whispered.

"Who in their right mind would have the guts to do drugs, period?" Erza asked.

I resisted the urge to raise my hand, thankfully both of them were occupied with peeling my orange. Lisanna nodded and started to wave her finger.

"See?! Its stories like this that keep people wondering about what's next. My theory though is that instead of a student, it was an adult. How else would they be able to purchase the stuff?" Lisanna asked.

Oh I don't know, go to some shady neighborhood down a dark alley and asked around?

"I guess the adult must have done it at school to make people think it was a student rather than themself." Levy pondered.

"Exactly what I was thinking, it takes less attention off of him compared to doing it at home or at his job's parking lot." Lisanna added.

"Maybe they have an adult in the group." I said putting an orange slice in my mouth.

My lips pinched together, sour.

"I didn't think of that!" Lisanna wondered, her eyes widening.

And you call yourself a journalist, heck maybe I should be one.

"Can't they find out who it was through lab research?" Wendy asked.

Hold up! We were talking about drugs to a kid younger than us, not even supposed to be in high school yet. What bad role models we are for her.

"That's what they're doing right now! See, great minds think alike Wendy. I sent it in yesterday but DNA research take up to two weeks to find out." Lisanna said.

Uh oh, busted.

"What will you do when you find out?" I asked stuffing another slice in my mouth.

"Why post it up of course! People eat this stuff up Lucy, I'll be a hit." Lisanna cheered.

"What about the life you're ruining? If it's a high schooler then he or she would probably go to jail." I said.

It's a good thing that I sniff my crack and not smoke it, leaving evidence behind. I snorted, amateurs.

"They should have thought of that before smoking it at school then." Erza said.

Her tone was like a whip lash.

"Even if it was a friend? Would you still think that?" I asked Erza.

"Why? Do you know who did it?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

I shrugged and placed my orange slice in my mouth.

"Not a clue. I've only been here for a day, remember silly?" I giggled.

"Regardless of friend or not, drugs are for idiotic low lives who have nothing better to do in life." Erza said.

"Sounds like a certain Slob Gang to me." I mumbled.

I didn't really suspect the Slob Gang, I mean they looked like slobs but they didn't look like drugged up slobs. I only said it to see what reaction Erza would give me. Like the Slobs really needed drugs to get all hyped up, Natsu has enough juice to keep everyone happy and then some. Erza glared at me before she slammed her fist on the table and yelled, but the bell ringing drowned her out.

"Oh my, better not be late now. It was nice meeting you Lisanna, will you be here lunch?" I asked.

"Yes." Lisanna answered.

"Great! We'll have so much to talk about, until then bye! Let's go Levy, Wendy, Erza." I said getting up.

Physical Education here I come!

That reminds me, I should buy some pink earphones.


	3. Among Never Evers, Flat Soda & Gray Clay

**Blacklynx17: Mythical Creatures, the more I see the name the more I love it. You see everyone, my favorite thing about writing a new story is coming up with a name. The name, to me, is the best part and it's just exhilarating seeing it posted. Sometimes, when I'm looking for fanfictions to read, I just read the names instead of the summaries. **

**There's a little something about myself to everyone, now back to the fanfiction. Thank you everyone who reviewed, I had a few questions but if I answered them they would give away the story so sorry everyone, you'll just have to sit tight.**

***Spoiler! I wrote this chapter a few months ago back when this song was popular. I don't know if it's still popular today and sorry of some of you don't like the song.**

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 3

Among Never Evers, Flat Soda & Gray Clay

.

"Partner up today students! I don't care if its boy and girl, girl and girl, or boy and boy, just find a partner so we can get started!" Couch Strauss yelled before he blew into his whistle.

I swear man, once you give a person a whistle the power just goes straight to their head. Let's see, in this period I had Erza, Levy, and Wendy to choose from. Well technically I had the whole class to choose from but these were the people I knew and were sort of friends with, excluding the Slobs because I didn't consider them friends. Erza was obviously out so that just left Levy and Wendy.

Levy would be a better person to partner with since we shared the same height, but Wendy seemed like she'd let me slack off. She also seemed like the type who tire easily, but so did Levy... I guess it was down to wit. Who could I have a more intelligent conversation with? Levy or Wendy?

"You're with me today pipsqueak." Gazille said coming out of nowhere.

Literally nowhere (behind Levy) to grab her arm. What was with that and Gazille? Is he a magician or something? Does he have any other tricks than appearing out of thin air (my blind spots)? Before Levy could protest, or even realize what was happening to her, Gazille started pulling her away from Erza's little group. Gazille didn't stop there though, oh no. As he pulled her away he pushed Wendy, the little cutie pie that was two years younger than us, into Erza. I suddenly became the odd one out.

...

What just happened?

"Looks like you and me are partners this period."

So that's what happened, should of known. I slowly turned around with a child-like smile on my face.

"Fantastic." I told Natsu.

Natsu grinned also but I could tell he was hiding something sinister behind it.

"Alright boys and girls! The first exercise up is the mirror game! You start on my whistle!" Couch Strauss yelled.

I faced Natsu, he faced me back.

"You didn't have anything to do with me having no partner now did you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"And what if I did?" Natsu asked in my same tone of voice.

"Aw Natsu, if you wanted to be my partner so badly you could have just asked. I'm flattered, really." I said giggling behind a hand.

"I remember asking you for a name once, never got that answer." Natsu responded.

Thank goodness for Couch Strauss's whistle, I started moving my left hand up and down; Natsu mirrored me.

"Soooo... how was nutrition?" I asked now doing the wave with my hands.

Natsu smiled and did the same.

"Alright, I saw the funniest thing," he said.

Though I knew what is was, I decided to humor him. It was the _polite_ thing to do.

"What?" I asked changing my pose.

This time I did the robot. I don't know why I was doing these moves, the exercise was mirror movement not dance movement... dance movement sounded more fun.

"Someone beat my homie Loke to a pick-up line, a girl none the less." Natsu said getting into the robot.

Time to switch poses.

"Heaven forbid a male beats him to the punch, then again when I was with Loke he did seem a little... gayish." I said.

Natsu broke out of his pose as he started cracking up.

"No, wait! Dammit! I'm supposed to be angry with you and get you back!" Natsu told himself.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever for?" I asked.

Couch Strauss blew his whistle again.

"Now switch!" He yelled.

Natsu raised his hand and started to scratch his head, I copied.

"Now don't go playing all innocent with me. I know there's a demon behind that sweet act you put up." Natsu said.

"Act? Who says I'm acting?" I asked.

Natsu switched to shaking his hips around. I giggled and repeated.

"Either that or just bipolar. I've been around bipolar people before though and you don't act much like them."

"Aw, it's sweet that you care so much about me Natsu. I always took you as the promiscuous type." I faked innocence.

"Care?" Natsu asked then snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Baby, I could care less about you and your acts," he said waving at me.

"You have a good way at showing me it then. Trying to figure out my name, sitting next to me in class, always talking to me, making me your PE partn-"

"Enough," he said raising his hands up.

I raised my own too, my fingers just dangling down in the air. Natsu wiggled his nose and brought his hands back down, I copied.

"Alright, I don't care but maaaybe," he stretched out, "I am a little interested in you." Natsu confessed.

I snorted, "a little," I mumbled.

"See! That right there, you just lost your sweet act!" Natsu said pointing his finger at me.

I giggled as I pointed back.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked.

"And it's back." Natsu sighed shaking his head.

I shook my head with him.

"Alright that's enough! Move on to stretches!" Couch Strauss yelled blowing his whistle.

"Someone needs to steal Coach Strauss's whistle." Natsu mumbled sitting down on the floor.

I wanted to giggle but didn't. Somehow this Slob Gang member was not as stupid as I thought, he was noticing my mood swings. I sat down also and stretched out my legs, my feet touching Natsu's. We both held our hands out and grabbed each other's wrists. I was the first to be pulled forward, my back stretching with me.

"So Natsu, any girlfriends?" I asked deciding to make small talk.

"It depends, are you interested?" Natsu asked.

I pulled him forward, he yelled out a yelp at the sudden switch.

"That depends... actually no, not really." I said.

"You're missing out then sweet cheeks. What about you? Any boy toys?" He asked.

"I'm actually married." I lied.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled.

I stuck out my tongue, "just kidding. I'm surprised you believe me so easily, I knew you cared."

Natsu glared and pulled back, oh goody. My turn to stretch again, hate you Couch Strauss. Natsu sighed out a breath of relief... for some strange reason.

"Hey, if we're going to start asking things about each other, doesn't that make us friends?" Natsu asked as I pulled him forward again.

I looked down and stared at him.

"You want to be friends with me?" I asked, honestly a little shocked.

"Baby, I want to be a lot of things with you but friends seems like the only option though." Natsu said.

And there it was. "Well, baby. I'll tell you what, if you really do steal Couch Strauss's whistle by next period tomorrow... I'll consider it." I said.

Natsu had an amused expression on his face.

"Consider? I need an honest answer if I'm going to risk my neck out like that."

"Well honestly, I could care less about you, your friendship, and what you want to be with me, but on the slight chance that Erza might actually start leaving me alone since I'm being her precious gang's friend... I'll consider it." I told Natsu.

Couch Strauss blew his whistle again.

"Alright enough stretches, head down to the track! I want to see some laps!" He yelled.

Natsu and I were so in tuned with our conversation that we only did one stretch for the full 10 minutes. I guess that was a good thing, we didn't really exercise at all actually.

"Who exactly are you?" Natsu asked me while I got up.

"Lucy Heartfilia, cousin to Erza Scarlet and the girl who's never going to have a second thought on her mind about you." I told him before I walked off.

"I forgive you for that comment and for that prank in first because I'M YOUR FRIEND!" Natsu called out after me.

"I'll consider telling you a thank you." I replied.

"What was that about?" Erza asked when I reached her.

Sometimes, my cousin could just be so nosy... wait a second, I mean all the times.

"Just some friendly bonding, as friends." I said.

Erza raised an eyebrow, a small smile gracing her lips. I knew being his friend would make her happy.

"You two are friends?"

I hummed to myself.

"I'm considering it."

* * *

What was it that always, ALWAYS, made Economics, no not even Economics; HISTORY IN GENERAL the quietest class...always? Has anyone else ever pondered at this? I know I was at the moment since I've finished all my work early. My eyes wandered towards the windows that showed the outside world, since there wasn't anything good to look at in class. Dragon stood there in his winged glory and started breathing fire it the sky. I smiled.

**_'Entertain yourself'_** was what the fire spelled out.

Entertain huh? But how? Hmm... I started humming a song that has been playing on the radio a lot recently, thinking the words in my mind. It was the first thing that popped up so I thought, why not? This could be a good entertainment.

_We are never, ever, ever_

I paused and looked up at the teacher, no response. Seems I wasn't humming as loud as I believed I was.

_Getting back together_

I hummed, finishing the chorus... was I getting away with it?

_We are never, ever, ever, getting back together_

I hummed the chorus all together at once. Nothing, expect for Jellal's head that turned back to peek at me. I just shrugged.

"You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me." I mumbled lightly.

"But we are never ever, ever, ever." I paused to take a breath.

"Getting back together," someone mumbled beating me to the punch.

I resisted the urge to laugh in risk that the teacher would hear.

**_"Yeah, he'll hear your giggling but not your singing."_** Dragon said.

I rolled my eyes. One person joined me in singing, I wonder how many others would join? This seemed like it would be very entertaining if I could make everyone sing with me. I guess it all depended on how much of the lyrics I knew. Now how did that the first line go?

"I remember when we broke up, the first time." I sang.

Then waited.

...

The only thing hearable was pencil scratches, erasers scrubbing, nose sniffling, papers flipping, and toes tapping- wait toes tapping? To the beat? Maybe they just needed another push.

"Saying this is it, I've had enough uh-" I sang.

Uh wasn't the lyric but that's all I knew other than the chorus.

"Cause like, we haven't seen each other in a month, when you, said you, needed space." A female finished.

"What?" I said.

Did someone finish the lyric for me? I wasn't surprised that someone knew the song, but I was when someone actually sang with me.

"Then you come around again and say," a male voice sang.

"Baby," it echoed, maybe three females all together.

I kept my head down, not wanting to risk the teacher looking up and thinking it was me.

"I miss you and I swear I'm going to change, trust me," two males sang this time, things were catching on.

"Remember how that lasted for a day? I say."

"I hate you."

"We break up."

"You call me."

"I love you."

I stated giggling, wait that wasn't the next line.

"Oo-o-o-o-oh," our oohs echoed through the classroom, more people were joining us.

That's when our teacher stopped typing and looked up. Everyone immediately started doing work, I didn't know how he heard us. We were hardly singing, just loud whispers. He stared at us for a while longer before he started typing again. Well there it went, I didn't know the rest of the lyrics to start it up again and I didn't want to start the song all over. I'm pretty sure that no one would sing ag-

"We called it off again last night."

Oh, I was dead wrong it seemed.

"But oo-o-o-oh." I sang alone pounding my hand on the desk.

"This time I'm telling you, I'm telling you," a person sang really getting into it.

"We are never, ever, ever, getting back together!"

Half the class sang while the other half repeated. Look at what we've started Dragon, thanks for the idea.

"We are never, ever, ever, getting back together!"

Students started banging on the desks like me while others stomped their feet. I looked around and noticed Jellal was the only one not participating. The class made it loudly obvious that we weren't trying to hide from the teacher anymore, once that chorus came we couldn't stop. It was like a fixation, a catchy beat we had to finish or else it would be stuck in our head.

"You go talk to your friend, to my friends, talk to me. But we are never ever, ever, ever, getting back together," the whole class sang, excluding Jellal.

"QUIET! GET BACK TO WORK!" Mr. Justine yelled.

Everyone sighed and picked up their pencils again. Silence overtook the class once again.

"Like ever..." I heard Jellal said ahead of me.

And that's when I, and the whole classroom, started busting out in laughs.

* * *

Thanks to Jellal's little line, his tiny little two worded line, Mr. Justine made us stay ten minutes in class before going off to lunch. That sent me in a bad mood but it was worth it... maybe I was in a bad mood because I was running low on my buzz. I couldn't imagine my Dragon anymore, not that I could imagine him in the first place.

Things just weren't going the way I wanted them to go. True, I didn't know what to expect out of this high school, but things could have been better than this! Dealing with the Slob Gang, dealing with the dumbasses of teachers, dealing with Erza's nosy self, dealing with the terrible jail food! Now I knew I was really in a bad mood, I kicked an imaginary paper ball as I continued to walk down the school halls.

Hold up, back up, rewind, and play. Was that- a soda vending machine I see? Awesome! They didn't have soda machines back at my old school, sugar rushes and rotting of the teeth and what not. Maybe it was to make up for the lousy food? I practically skipped my way towards the machine, inserting my dollar and pushing the strawberry soda icon.

... Nothing happened though. My mood just plummeted down. I pushed the button again but still no soda came out; I pushed the change button and my dollar came back out. I felt a small relief then moved over to the next soda machine. I probably shouldn't risk it but I did want my strawberry soda.

I inserted the dollar and pushed the button, crossing my fingers. After a few clicks and clanks my soda dropped. I picked it up and jumped in the air! Success.

No. The universe didn't want it to be a success. I opened my can and jumped back when it sprayed open liquid and started drenching my hand. I was tempted to drop the thing but I did pay for it. Regardless of the drips, I took a sip.

...

Then threw that shit in the trash. It was flat.

"Why can't I just die already?" I groaned.

Then again, I'm pretty sure my Father didn't kill himself because he spilled strawberry soda on himself and I'm DEFINETELY sure my Mother didn't die because of it either. Still I found out that ranting my angers and frustrations really did help me feel a little bit better.

"I hate this poor ass school, I hate what's been happening with Erza on my back and the teachers dumbassness, I can't take it anymore!" I yelled flapping my hand in the air as I tried to get the soda that lingered on it off.

"I just want to disappear." I sighed starting at the ground.

"I'm sure that's not really what you thing, right Lucy?"

I jumped at the sudden second voice, my eyes bulging out before I realized that wasn't a ghost and that someone must be standing behind me. I just didn't know who. Turning around I wish I still didn't know who.

"What do you want Natsu?" I asked not in the mood for his... Natsuness.

"Just checking up on you, I saw the soda explosion and the hand flicking," he said.

"It was flapping." I corrected.

Natsu laughed.

"It's not like someone's ever died over spilt soda." I mumbled.

"Nuh uh! Sooo untrue! I knew a guy, who had a cousin, who had another cousin, who had a friend, who's sister's grandparent died because he spilled soda. The shock gave him a heart attack then blah." Natsu said closing his eyes and hanging his head at the end.

I giggled.

"Glad to see I've brightened your depressing thoughts." Natsu mumbled.

I shook my head and started walking away from him. Natsu caught up and started walking with me.

"What is it Natsu? I know you didn't just stop out of your 'busy' schedule just to check on me over spilled soda." I asked.

"You my friend are completely right, the reason for my stop was to give you this!" Natsu said holding up his hand.

Dangling by a string beneath it was none other than Couch Strauss's whistle. I took it from his hands and examined it.

"How do I know it's his?" I asked.

"You can walk past his next class, he'll be yelling GO! At his students instead of whistling." Natsu joked.

It was funny, but I wanted to keep up my innocent act now that more people were around us.

"Alright then Natsu, I'll consider your friendship and get back to you on that tomorrow."

"What?! I risk my life! And my grade! To get this for you, hand delivered, and you don't say yes?!" He asked.

"Yup." I giggled.

"Okay."

This stopped my giggles. Natsu looked over at me and smirked.

"Because I know you'll say yes tomorrow, you're dying to have me as a friend," he told me.

"I a-"

"And now I'm cutting you off and running away so you'll think about how a jerk I am, hence forth having a second thought about me. You just got outsmarted, see yeah." Natsu said throwing a salute at me.

And true to his word, Natsu ran away from me towards his Slobs table where he jumped on Loke's back causing him to tumble over. I sighed and shook my head, idiot. Well, might as well go see what Erza and her slightly bigger friend group are up too.

* * *

"LUCY! HEY OVER HERE!" Lisanna yelled waving her hand.

If this was how she acted normally, I wonder how she'd act all hyped up... actually I don't wonder, I already know it would be bad. I walked over to Erza's table and sat down next to Wendy.

"Why are you late?" Erza asked.

"Teacher gave the whole class detention because Jellal was singing in class." I said.

Erza dropped the chop sticks in her hand.

"Stop lying," she said.

"I'm not! Jellal was singing this one song and the teacher yelled at the whole class because he didn't know who sang it. No one wanted to rat him out so we all got held back." I said.

Now, I was lying. Erza just blinked at me, I think I saw a vein starting to form on her forehead. I sighed and leaned back, looking towards the Slobs table.

Natsu was still on the ground wrestling Loke while Gazille was videotaping the thing on his phone. Jellal and the other blue haired boy in their group, who I didn't know and again hoped I never will, were just sitting down at the table talking to each other. Chances are though, since I've learned more than half of the Slobs, I probably will end up knowing that man.

"HEY! JELLAL FERNANDES WITH AN S!" I yelled.

"Lucy!" Erza said.

Too late, she didn't believe me so now I had to prove it to her. Jellal looked up at the sound of his name, I raised my hand up so he would see me.

"DIDN'T YOU SING IN ECONOMICS CLASS TODAY?!" I yelled at him.

Jellal stared at me. He blinked once, twice, then covered his face with his hands. I leaned back up and smirked at Erza.

"Told you, he's too embarrassed to admit he got down and funky." I said.

Erza... I wanted to describe it as a glare but it was something more than that; there was a certain glow in her eyes and she was... blushing.

"Lucy! Here, look!" Lisanna said shoving some paper in my face.

"What is it?" I asked taking it from her.

"Magnolia's newspaper, my article's in there and I thought you might want to read it! I mean, can you believe it?! My article actually in the paper!" Lisanna said then did something between a squeal and a giggle.

I couldn't believe it, seeing as I met her today and didn't know her yet, but I probably would in a second. I unfolded the thing and looked at the heading. _'Magnolia's New Fountain!'_ Wow, that was the top head news, that story totally deserved to be on the first page... I am so interested it that right now, so badly that I'm not going to read it and turn the page.

Boring, advertisement, boring news, lady missing cat, more advertisement, mansion on fire, bor-...

I turned back the page, _'Magnolia's Mansion Caught Alight?'_

"My story is on th- oh, you're already reading it!" Lisanna said.

"What is this about?" I asked not really in the mood for reading.

"Someone tried to burn down Magnolia's old mansion on top of the hill near Main Street. Luckily someone spotted the flames and were able to call the fire department for them to put it out. Police investigated and found beer bottles and cigarettes at the scene of the crime." Lisanna explained.

"So basically some kids got drunk and decided to play with fire?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Lisanna shrugged.

"And here I was thinking that there's nothing to do in a boring town like this." I mumbled folding the newspaper back up.

I'll have to remember that next time I'm really bored one night with nothing to entertain me.

* * *

To continue my schedule that I left incomplete since I ditched last time, now with new commentary and more specifics.

1st Sex-Ed: Slob Gang + Erza. SHOOT ME!

2nd English: Slob Gang + Levy. How'd I get so lucky?

(No need for Nutrition or Lunch)

3rd PE: Natsu, Gazille, Erza, Wendy, Levy. No Comment.

4th Economics: Jellal. Like Ever...

(*Note- I know I thought History last time but I'm trying to be more precise because I barely cared yesterday, it's basically the same.)

5th Slept last time. Now discovering.

"Welcome to Ceramics B for beginners Ms. Heartfilia."

This teacher was old, skinny and pale. She reminded me of a hippy, well not reminded. What I meant was that you could see her as a hippy, doing her hippy thing when she was younger. I could probably tell Lisanna that this broad was the one smoking in the parking lot... hippies did drugs right? Yeah I'm sure.

"Lucy! Hey Lucy baby!"

My head leaned, looking behind Ms. Hippy and seeing Natsu waving towards me with gray hands. Ceramics was clay making right? Or sculpting, whatever. I sighed, great. A class where I have to get my hands dirty.

"You know that young man over there?" Ms. Hippy said.

I was about to deny it but the whistle in my bag said otherwise.

"Yes, he's my... friend" I spoke.

"Well then go ahead and sit next to him. Mr. Dragneel, please show Ms. Heartfilia what we're are doing in class." Ms. Hippy said.

"Yes Ms. Venti!" Natsu cheered.

This boy was far too bright and cheerful for his own good. I walked over to Natsu's table and sat at the seat across from him. The room was set up with two desks facing each other, two seats to a desk. The desk across from Natsu's had two empty seats... I wonder if the people sitting there couldn't handle his stupidity and just moved.

As I sat down and threw my bag on the chair next to me I noticed another Slob member sitting next to Natsu. It was the blue haired guy, the only member I didn't know.

"Hey friend Lucy." Natsu said.

He was really milking this friendship thing for all it was worth. Better get my act together, I held my hand over my mouth and giggled.

"Hey friend Natsu." I smiled.

Natsu stared back at me, I found his gaze sickening so I turned and looked at his friend.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" I asked.

Not that I could care less about him.

"No, he's a nobody. Ignore him." Natsu said pounding on the desk.

"Thanks," the nobody said dryly.

And there it was, the whole conversation. Natsu continued to pound, hit, and throw his... clay on the table while the nobody had a paint brush in hand and was painting a cup.

... Ceramics... yay.

"Yo dumbass! The teacher told you to show her what to do!" The nobody sudden yelled out of nowhere.

It surprised me a little.

"Oh... SHUT UP FULLBUSTER! I KNEW THAT!" Natsu said dropping his clay and getting up.

"Right, because you were SO about to do it before I said anything." Fullbuster mumbled under his breath.

So do I talk to this Fullbuster or just wait for Natsu to come back? I didn't like Natsu and somehow I agreed to be his friend... I stood up from my seat and moved towards Natsu's, sitting next to this 'Fullbuster'.

"Hello." I smiled.

The boy looked at me.

"Gray," he said.

"Yeah, I know what color the clay is." I said looking at Natsu's clay piece.

What was this thing he was making anyway?

"No, my name," he said.

My eyebrows scrunched together.

"Your name is clay?" I asked.

Clay sighed dramatically before chuckling to himself.

"My name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster," he said.

My eyes widened.

"Oooh, sorry about that Gray."

Gray shook his head, "don't worry about it."

"Oh Lucy! I-... why are you sitting next to him?" Natsu asked pausing in front of my desk.

"Clay?" I asked.

Natsu looked at the clay in his hands.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No, I mean Clay." I said.

Gray started laughing beside me.

"I know what clay is Lucy, and what you laughing at Fullbuster?!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm sitting next to Clay because I want to, you don't mind do you? I mean, friends let other friends sit in their seats all the time." I said sweetly.

Natsu slowly narrowed his eyes at me before sitting in my old spot. It seems he agreed with me.

"So Clay, what am I making here?" I asked holding up Natsu's ceramic piece.

"I'm not sure, somewhere between a ball and a square." Gray said.

"What?! That's obviously a boxing glove!" Natsu yelled.

I swore I could hear, or imagine hearing, crickets in the background.

"I'm so sorry Clay." I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Every day I deal with this," he told me shaking his head.

"Why do you keep calling him Clay?" Natsu asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Him, Fullbuster, why you call him Clay?" Natsu repeated.

"I don't call him clay."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't, the thing in your hands is clay." I said pointing at it.

"I know what clay is."

"And this person right here is Gray." I said pointing at him.

"I know who Gray is."

"Then what was your the question?" I asked.

"Why ar-... uh? I'm not sure?" Natsu um-ed.

Gray started laughing beside me again. Even though I didn't like Natsu so much, the rest of his Slob Gang was alright. Except Loke, talk about a talk to me baby idiot.


	4. Friday Means Citrus, A Pretend Date & -

**Blacklynx17: Hmmm, thinking up of author's notes is the hardest thing about writing a fanfiction. I mean coming up with the story, easy, coming up with a name, fun, coming up with something to talk about without being able to give away the story?... It sucks. I like, know things you guys don't and it's killing me that I can't tell you all. I want to read your reactions and compare them with how I thought readers would react where they'd laugh, cry, scream oh my god, or just scream in frustration.**

**I can't though, so I'm just going to wish everyone a good day and hope my new chapter made them happy. Smiles.**

**EXTRA- the song Lucy is imagining is by Edvard Grieg just in case some of you don't recognize it. And sorry about the chapter name, it wouldn't let me spell the whole thing out so that - means to be continued in the near future just in case I have longer chapter names.**

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 4

Friday Means Citrus, A Pretend Date & Revenge

.

Continuing where I left off...

1st Sex-Ed: Slob Gang + Erza. SHOOT ME!

2nd English: Slob Gang + Levy. How'd I get so lucky?

3rd PE: Natsu, Gazille, Erza, Wendy, Levy. No Comment.

4th Economics: Jellal. Like Ever...

5th Ceramics: Natsu, Gray. M-E-S-S-Y!

6th Slept last time. Now discovering.

Of course it would be Math, Geometry specifically, and of course I'd have some of the Slob Gang. At least it wasn't Natsu though.

Retake!

6th Geometry: Lisanna, Loke (XO), Gazille. Don't know yet.

"HEY LUCY! TALK TO ME, TALK TO ME BABY!" Loke yelled.

I was literally inches away from him, literally. I had just entered the classroom and he was standing near the entryway, leaning up against a desk with Gazille by his side.

"I'm right here you know?" I told him.

Loke flashed me a smirk, "I know," he said cutely.

I imagined Loke growing cat ears and whiskers at the moment, I felt the sudden urge to pet him. Resist the urge Lucy, resist it!

"LUCY! OVER HERE!" Lisanna yelled.

Maybe Lisanna and Loke were like, best friends or something. Both of them felt the need to yell in my face. I ditched the 'BABY' and walked over to the 'NEWS, NEWS, NEWS' to sit down with her. Better hearing about Lisanna's next big scoop then Loke's horrible pick-up lines. I had just sat down in my new seat, placing my bag on top of the desk, when I noticed him coming over. The funny thing about it was, he tried to play it off like he hadn't just followed me to my seat; like he was heading in this particular direction on his own accord. Stupid.

"Heartfilia." Gazille said standing in front of my seat.

I blinked. Did he really just call me by my last name?

"... Do you not know my name?" I asked him.

Because I knew his... now. Gazille's face turned a slight pink over his pierced up nose and normal cheeks; I assumed from embarrassment.

"OF COURSE I KNOW YOUR NAME!" He barked at me.

I shrugged and looked forward to my last teacher of the day. Ms... Ms... What was with that crappy handwriting on the board? I mean come on, you're old! You should at least be able to write out your own name neatly by now!

"I'm sitting here." Gazille said dropping his bag on the desk next to mine.

"Of course Gazille." I giggled.

"Aw Gazille, why you ditching me?" Loke asked sitting in the desk in front of him.

"Actually, you can't sit there Gazille." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"What?! I'm already sitting here!" Gazille said.

"Then we'll move, come on Lisanna." I said standing up.

"Wait!" Gazille yelled grabbing my hand.

I paused and stared at him.

"The reason, the reason why I'm sitting here is because... I need help in this class." Gazille mumbled.

"Aw, now be honest Gazille." I said.

Gazille looked up at me and gave me a twisted grin.

"You got me, I need someone to copy from."

"That's more like it." I said sitting back in my seat.

"So... you'll let me?" He asked.

"You'll owe me one." I sighed taking out my notebook.

"Sweet." Gazille said.

"So what I want you to do is that every time Loke says he's lame pick-up line, talk to me baby, in front of me I want you to punch him right in the jaw, tee-hee." I smiled.

Both of Gazille's eyebrows lifted up while Loke's jaw dropped.

"Deal?" I asked.

Gazille shook his head to recover and smirked.

"Deal!"

"WHAT?! GAZILLE!" Loke whined.

I giggled to myself, at least I don't have to worry about that line ever again.

* * *

The Slob Gang were waiting outside my sixth period class when the bell rang. Lisanna smiled and touched my shoulder before walking over to them with Loke and Gazille, scratch that. She ran over to them and practically threw herself into Natsu's arms. Natsu didn't seem to mind, he just hugged her tight and swung her around. When he placed her back on the ground I saw his eyes staring at me, no, observing.

What was with me today? Why did I keep making mistakes in my mind, this wasn't like me. I blinked trying to collect my thoughts and walked around the corner, leaving the Slob Gang+1.

I wasn't going to think it, I wasn't going to think anything of it. I didn't care, it didn't matter. I chanted this to myself so I wouldn't think of... what I didn't know? See, it was working. Erza met up with me in the front of the school, it was our little meeting spot to walk home together since we did in fact live together... yeah.

"I'm going to the library to work on a paper wi-"

"Bye, see you at home." I said already walking away.

"LUCY!" Erza yelled.

I waved a hand at her as I walked down the street.

**_"Lucy, what are you going to do?"_** Dragon asked appearing in the middle of the street.

Dragon! You didn't disappear after all! I smiled as I stared at his stomps through the street. Cars shook with every step, his tail wagging and destroying everything it hit. Silly Dragon.

"Give him hell tomorrow, will you be there?" I asked him.

**_"Hmmm, I think I'll let someone else handle it."_** He yawned.

I sighed as my imagination ran out and as Dragon slowly faded into nothing. Seems I only had a little juice left in me after all.

"Alright, hopefully they'll be as good as you were today." I said to no one in particular.

* * *

I was lying down on Erza's bed, curled up into a little ball, counting... whatever there was to count on the ceiling.

Today was Thursday. Tomorrow was Friday. My dealer was going to hook me up on Saturday... huh. It's been a while since I've last seen her... I find myself... missing her in fact. Hey look, that little hole right there on the ceiling looked like Cana. I giggled.

Thursday, Friday, Saturday. Waiting, just waiting. Damn, I wish I was the heavy drinker type. Cana throws hell-ah parties, not that I've ever been to one... two... a dozen... alright several dozen. Just the times I've been over her 'crib' she'd always have friends and they'd always ask her when the next party would be. I wonder if her next party was right now, then again I had school tomorrow. I couldn't afford going there with a hangover, I mean how many sweet, innocent girls drink?

I am a fucking genius and yet I couldn't think of something to do right now. Actually I could think of a million things do to, just not one thing I'd want to do, or willing to get up off the bed and do.

And so I will sit here and just imagine what my life might have been like if m-

_"LUCY! COULD YOU RUN DOWN TO THE STORE AND GET ME SOME EGGS?!"_

Scratch that, I'm going to the super market it seems.

"ON IT!"

* * *

Morning.

This particular morning I woke up with a song in my head, you know? It was that one classical song that went like, dah, dah, dah, dum, dah da-! Morning! That's what it was called, Morning. Hahahaha, the song was called Morning and it was morning right now. Funny. That song always reminded me of cartoons, man I wonder if any are on right now?

"I'm getting tired of sharing a bed with you." Erza sighed getting me.

"Why? Do I kick you in my sleep? Or do I snore?" I asked.

"... I just like my space," she said.

I could understand that.

_"ERZA DEAR! LUCY SWEETIE! BREAKFAST!"_

"Your Mother sure has some lungs." I said.

I saw Erza smile, "yes she does," was her reply.

I giggled once, lightly. Erza threw in a laugh as well, soon we both started laughing really hard. Sure sometimes Erza got on my nerves and we may not see eye to eye on everything, but at the end of the day, or morning, she is my cousin.

* * *

"You know what I've noticed?" Erza asked.

I rubbed my nose and sniffed.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You spend a lot of time in the bathroom in the mornings." Erza said.

I giggled and stared at Erza.

"It takes a lot for a person to look this good." I flirted with her and blew a kiss.

Erza smiled and rolled her eyes, I guess that was the end to our conversation. I crossed my arms around my head and stared at the sky, an orange light passed my line of sight and started playing around me.

Pixie. A butterfly with a human like body and pointy ears.

I couldn't tell if Pixie was a girl or boy since he or she hadn't stopped moving since the first time I saw him or her. Two things were for sure though, one being that if Dragon sent him/her then he/she must be good, and two being-

"Citrus."

"What was that Lucy?"

* * *

It's all because of Erza that I was late to Sex-Ed class today. How? I don't know. We walked to school this morning together like we've been doing for the past two days, we both arrived five minutes before the bell rang. Only one of us went to her locker though... one. That's what happened. While Erza went to the restroom I went to get her book from her locker, that's when I made the fatal mistake of waiting for her to come back... which she never did. Then the bell rang = me being late.

"That's all for role this mor- oh! Late it seems Ms. Heartfilia?" Ms. Atsuki asked.

"Yes, I had to get my book!" I said holding up Erza's book.

There was a trash can no more than 5 feet away from me. Toss it Lucy, just toss it.

"To your seat then Miss, I suggest you try and get your book earlier so you're not late." Ms. Atsuki lectured me as she handed me a... packet.

Great, pages upon pages of words about sex. Back to my problem at hand, Erza was no longer my cousin. I wouldn't have ditched her like that, what she did was just wrong, especially to family. When I walked past her desk I lightly placed the book on it instead of slamming as hard as I could on her desk.

**_"Revenge is a dish best served cold, tee-hee."_** Pixie said fluttering around my head.

I sighed deeply through my nose as I continued to walk to my desk.

"So, first things first. You guys are heading into that stage of life where you absolutely are curious about sex, right?" Ms. Atsuki asked.

I sat down at my desk rather depressingly and opened up the Sex-Ed packet. This sounded like a lecture, which meant a later test in the future.

"Morning friend Lucy."

His tone. It made me want to-... why couldn't I miss today? Better yet, why couldn't he missed today?

"Come on, is no one going to agree?" Ms. Atsuki asked walking around and staring at the confused faces of students.

"Well, like it or hate it, you guys have to learn this subject. Let's start today's lesson with an activity! Hmm, Ms. Heartfilia! Since you were late you'll be our first volunteer."

**_"Smile."_** Pixie said blowing magic pixie dust in my face.

As if by magic, a wide smile plastered over my face as I stood up.

"Yes." I said cheerfully walking towards her.

"Since Natsu's your partner he'll be helping you with this. Get up here Mr. Dragneel." Ms. Atsuki said.

"Sweet." Natsu said.

I saw his smirk as he walked up to the front beside me.

"Now Lucy you go here..." she said pushing my body until I faced Natsu.

She turned and did the same to Natsu, soon we were both facing each other. Out the corner of my eyes I saw the Slob Gang whispering to each other, hitting each other's shoulders as they pointed at me. I didn't have to be a mind reader or have super hearing to know what they were saying.

"Ok everyone! This lesson is for everyone to learn the subject a bit easier by visualizing. So picture that Natsu and Lucy just met at a club, doesn't matter which club or where it's at. Go on, meet each other." Ms. Atsuki said.

Natsu lifted his hands up and started dancing. The classroom busted up in laughs while Natsu danced his way over to me.

"What's cooking good looking? The name's Natsu." Natsu said dancing beside me.

I could tell Natsu had no problems with stage fright... or acting like an idiot fright.

I smiled at him, "Lucille," I said holding my hand out.

Natsu took it and bent down to play an exaggerated slobby kiss on it.

"Good, good. Now what do you expect to happen if two young people meet in this type of environment?" Ms. Atsuki asked the class.

Hands rose up, so now they wanted to speak. I wiped the back of my palm on my skirt, Slob slobber... disgusting.

"Yes you, Mr. Fernandes?"

I'm surprised Jellal rose his hand.

"I'm not answering the question, I was just wondering why Lucy introduced herself as 'Lucille'?" Jellal asked.

"I noticed that too, could you explain why to us Lucy?" Ms. Atsuki asked.

I tilted my head to the side and placed a finger on my cheek, tapping lightly.

"Well if I were to go to a club and meet a complete stranger, I wouldn't want him to know my real name. Stranger Danger remember? What if this guy turns out to be a stalker?" I asked walking around Natsu.

**_"Good, continue."_** Pixie giggled.

"I mean, first off this guy's dressed up as a student reject at a night club which leads me to believe he's a drop out." I said tugging on Natsu's shirt collar.

There were 'oh's' and laughter echoing through the classroom.

"Second his hair, obvious delinquent or gay. Which makes me believe he's only talking to me to make an ex-boyfriend jealous." I giggled.

Natsu's face dropped while his Slob Gang started laughing their giddy asses off. They were the loudest ones in the class and when I peeked at them, I saw Gray actually turn red due to laughing so much.

"Overall he looks like a nice boy, but my Mother always told me it's the nice boys you should look out for. Hence my alias of Lucille." I said concluding my answer.

Ms. Atsuki started clapping.

"That was good! Stranger Danger is right kids, you can never judge a book by its cover."

Natsu gave me a 'what the fuck' look, I pretended like I didn't know what he was talking about. It was nothing personal, blame your 'homie' Jellal for asking the question.

"Now to return to our lesson, what do you expect to happen if two young people meet in this type of environment?"

"Wouldn't they, I don't know, try to strike up a conversation." Someone answered.

"That's one thing. Go on now you two, talk." she said in a playful tone.

I turned back towards Natsu and smiled.

"Hello."

"Hey baby." Natsu responded winking at me.

And, I'm done.

"Anything else?" Ms. Atsuki asked the class again.

"They hug!" Loke yelled out.

Several people started laughing at the suggestion while others cat whistled.

"Ok, ok, we'll go with that."

No way could I get out of this one. It was just a hug, not like I haven't hugged a guy before. The question was, which one of us were going to make the first move?

"LUCY!" Natsu said giving me a teddy bear hug like we were long lost friends.

I took a deep inhale of breathe while I felt the life getting squeezed out of me.

"Payback for the pink gay hair, its _salmon_ for your information." Natsu whispered in my ear.

I hugged Natsu back around the ribs and squeezed.

"I bet you can't even spell information." I whispered back.

"Alright break it up you two. If we fast forward to the days these two are married, we can expect what human's would normally do to occur correct?"

"Married!" Natsu blurted out jumping away from me like I was on fire.

"Now class there are things you should know about the human nature that could affect you in the future so pay attention to this bit here. If you read the first paragraph of the page in the packet I gave you, it already mentions information about 'safe sex'. Now, the couple in the picture...

"I-n-f-o-r-m-a-t-i-o-n" Natsu spelled walking back to stand next to me.

"Bravo, what do you want as a prize? A cookie?" I asked him.

"Basically, if a couple would like to have sex but they aren't ready for children, safe sex with condoms is always recommended. Here you two sit on the desk here..."

I walked over to the desk Ms. Atsuki said and sat right on it, Natsu following my every step.

"Assume that's the case with these two after they sit to chat about the situation."

I barely paid attention to my teacher as she explained the lesson, letting my eyes drift towards the windows. I was too smart for this class, I was too smart for every class. I appreciate how Ms. No Boobs tried to make teaching students about sex 'fun' but calling on me like if I didn't know anything was just a waste of time. She should have just read from the book or shown the class a movie like my old school did. I kept forgetting though, this wasn't my old school. Like it or not I was stuck with these idiots until I graduated.

Or until I OD.

Whichever one comes first.

* * *

"Alright class, I'll be assigning you all your first writing project!" Mr. Michaelis said.

The class groaned. Whoo, hoo. A writing project in English, how exciting, no invigorating, not even close. How, I put an imaginary gun up to my head and pulled the trigger, that's how excited I was for this. Pixie flew around me, his/her giggling echoing through both of my eardrums. Glad to see he/she's excited.

"Come on everyone, this one will be fun I promise. Your project will be to write a poem, a poem about anything you want. No it doesn't have to rhyme to be a poem and no you cannot make a rap song out of it."

Dang it, and here I was itching to make a rap song about Pixies. Well, back to the old drawing board.

"How long does it have to be?" Someone asked the teacher.

"However long you want it to be but I prefer a minimum of four lines, not one."

Four more classes until I can get blazed up with Cana, screw Saturday. I'm going to visit her ass TO-DAY! Not that I wasn't already blazed up right now. I giggled in class.

**_"Lucy, I think it's time."_** Pixie said.

I blinked due to the sudden rapid lights. Time? Time to plan? Time to eat? Or is it time for dessert? Suddenly I thought up of Dragon, oh I see. Now was the time to see if Pixie would be as good as Dragon.

* * *

"Gazille! Could I talk to you for a second?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him.

"Uh... sure?" Gazille asked looking back at his gang then back at me.

"Alone. I'll meet you at our table Levy." I said tugging on Gazille's arms.

"Hey Gazille! 15 minutes!" Loke yelled out and started laughing.

I peeked behind me and saw Natsu give him a swift one in the shoulder. Loke yelled out in pain and started rubbing where he had been punch.

"What's this about Blondie?" Gazille asked.

"I prefer Lucy if you don't mind... unless you want me to start calling you Levy again?" I asked.

"Yes Lucy?"

"You like it when I prank Natsu right?" I asked him.

Gazille suddenly smirked.

"Yeah, you're the only one who's actually smart enough to think of a good one that completely embarrasses him." Gazille laughed.

I started giggling with him then pulled out a little trinket of mine, a shiny one.

"How would you like to be a part of one of those pranks?" I asked.

Gazille's eyes widened before his twisted grin surfaced again.

"You had me at prank."

* * *

"LUCY! COME CHECK OUT MY LATEST STORY!" Lisanna yelled waving a newspaper in the air.

Gazille nodded at me before we went our separate ways. I practically skipped towards Erza's group and took the paper from Lisanna's hands.

"Page 23," she told me.

"Calm down Lisanna, it's not going anywhere." I said turning to the page.

"Lucy? What was that thing with Gazille about?" Levy squeaked.

I peeked behind the paper.

"Just asking him a question." I told her before turning back to the article.

_'Evidence of a possible murder found in back alley: Story by Lisanna Strauss'_

Murder? First it was smoking, then a mansion burning, now murder? Things were looking crazy in Magnolia, and here I thought it was just another boring town.

"Let me guess, this is another one of your latest scoops on the gang right?" I asked her.

Lisanna shook my shoulder making it really hard for me to read the thing.

"Great minds do thing alike! But for your information, this case doesn't just point fingers at the mystery gang," she told me.

"Just read the thing Lucy before she shakes your eyes out." Erza sighed.

I read on.

_Approximately 6:03 am this Monday morning, there were various reports of a bloody t-shirt found in a dumpster at the back alley of Magnolia. No tests have yet been run on this blood stains found on the shirt. However, tests have been done in the area the shirt was discovered. Scientists refuse to release any information on the research until the tests are complete._

"I'm sure once those test are complete we can figure out if this really was a murder case or if it was just some sort of accident." Lisanna said over my shoulder.

A bloody t-shirt doesn't sound like an accident, then again it was found in a dumpster. Someone could have just spilled ketchup on their shirt and threw it away.

"Is Magnolia a dull place?" I asked.

Lisanna snatched the paper out of my hands.

"Why would you say that?" She asked.

"I mean because you report on the most nontrivial things. So what if there was a bloody shirt found, that just meant two people duked it out. Who cares if some street rats are fighting in an alley? They were probably two high schoolers who didn't want to risk getting expelled for fighting at school so they choose a different arena." I said.

"Lucy!" Erza said.

"I'm just saying. Do people's lives suck so badly that they'd rather read about other people's lives rather than living their own? Discover of a bloody shirt, I feel bad for the person whose blood that was. Now that you've decided to 'run tests' once you figure out who the person is you could be potentially ruining their lives, I hope you realize that Lisanna." I told her.

"I do Lucy in fact, but news is news!" Lisanna argued.

"It's none of your business to stick your nose into others people's lives and exploit it like that though." I said.

"You sound like you know who the culprit is?!"

"Culprit of what? Being a normal human being and getting into a fight? I don't, I'm just trying to make a point."

"And what point would that be?!"

"Instead of writing about the bad things of this town, why don't you start writing about the good things? Do you think people feel safe knowing that kids are smoking or buildings are being caught on fire? Or better yet that their kids might be jumped and attacked?" I asked her.

The table was silent, yeah. No one expected me to make this argument into a good point now did they?

"It's your life though, do what you will with it. A little precaution though, if I were the 'Gang' and I didn't want my life being told to the world like that I'd knock out the writer. Might want to start using an alias Lisanna, that or have bodyguards." I warned her.

"Lucy! That's enough?!" Erza yelled at me.

"What? I'm only trying to help. If this 'Gang' is crazy enough to light a mansion on fire who says they won't try and kidnap Lisanna to make her stop squealing?" I asked.

"She's right Erza, she's just trying to warn me. I'll take your information, all of your information, into account and think long and hard about it." Lisanna said.

I sighed.

"I'm glad this didn't turn into a fight." I said.

Lisanna smiled at me.

"Me too, hug?" She asked.

Was I still seeing Pixie? Yes I was.

"Hug!" I giggled.

And then, we hugged.


	5. Revenge Served With A Side Dish Of -

**BlackLynx17: Many positive reviews about the last chapter, thank you. I try. Anyways my sister just took me out to Olive Garden like five minutes ago so I'm lazing around on my bed letting the food digest as I'm doing this... ah. My stomach hurts, I ate too much. My sister had this tiramisu dessert in a little cup? Tasted like straight medicine with soap mixed in it so you like soap flavored medicine, you should definitely get that dish! It comes in this small little cup too and I'm getting off topic.**

**Mythical Creatures, yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter. I actually liked this one a lot but can't remember if this was my FAVORITE chapter, it's up there know. Like number seven or six in my top ten chapters, I'll let you read now so you know what I'm talking about.**

**Enjoy. **

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 5

Revenge Served With A Side Dish Of Jealousy

.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Lucy?" Natsu asked in a tone that suggested that I did.

It was free play in PE today; I decided to stand in one spot and watch Erza, Levy, and Wendy all 'attempt' to play basketball instead of joining them, keyword on attempt there people. It was pretty funny, I never knew the three of them were complete spazzes... well Levy and Wendy I could guess, but Erza? She's been traveling for five minutes now and still hasn't made a shot. Just shoot the ball girl!

"Your fly's undone?" I asked.

Natsu looked down.

"Made you look." I giggled.

Idiot, we were wearing PE shorts; they don't have flies or zippers.

"Haha, good one." He said placing his arm around my shoulder.

"So I was thinking since we had so much chemistry in 1st period today that, I don't know, you, me, movie?" He asked.

"What's it going to take to get it through that thick skull of yours? I'm. Not. Interested. Besides, I'm a one guy, one girl type of lady." I told him.

"That's what they all say in the beginning." Natsu said waving his hand at me.

Now?

**_"Almost."_** Pixie replied.

"Admit it Lucy, you're attracted to me." Natsu whispered in my ear.

I giggled, "so maybe I am."

Natsu fell. On the ground. Chin first. He got back up real fast though and stuttered, "what?"

"You're a handsome person Natsu and you really stand out in a crowd." I told him.

"Really? Ke-kem, I mean yeah, I am. So why the denial?" He asked.

I pinched Natsu's cheeks.

"Because a pretty face only goes so far." I said slapping it twice.

"At least you called me pretty." Natsu laughed.

"So what's your game plan Natsu? You gonna try and court me until I let you in my pants then ditch?" I asked.

"No, I'll only ditch if you're bad in bed or get too clingy and start wanting something more." Natsu answered.

I admired his honesty though I did not admire what he was being honest about. I clenched my hand, the object that I was holding behind my back digging into my skin.

"Tell me, how long have you been working on Lisanna?" I asked.

Natsu snorted, "no way I'd sleep with her, she has demons for relatives. Take Couch Strauss for instance."

I took a quick glance at our Couch, he was looking pretty down without his whistle.

"If he knew I was kissing Lisanna let alone sleeping with her, I'd get a pile drive. He's not the one to be afraid of most though, it's her sister Mirajane that I have to watch out for." Natsu said shuttering next to me.

So Lisanna was related to both Couch Strauss and Nurse Strauss, well they did all have white hair... no duh! Lisanna STRAUSS!... And I call myself a genius. Well Pixie, now seemed like the perfect time to do it since he had his guard down.

**_"Tee-hee, okay."_**

"A word of advice for you Natsu." I said.

Natsu looked back at me, giving me his full attention. That's when I blew the whistle I was hiding in my hand before tossing it at him; he caught it upon reflex.

"Next time if you're trying to make a girl jealous, don't half ass it like you did. If you do it, fully commit like this." I smirked at him.

Gazille, who was standing a few feet away from me spinning a basketball on one finger, dropped the ball when I pulled his head down and planted a kiss on his lips. Surprisingly, his piercings didn't get in the way of our kiss. When we parted Gazille let out his crackle of a laugh while I turned back towards Natsu.

"Oh and by the way Natsu, I'm not the type of girl who gets jealous but by looking at you right now, I'm sure you are." I smirked.

Words could not describe the wrath, surprise, fury, and shock on Natsu's face. Before I could even try to think of some words, Couch Strauss's voice made everyone jump.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! IS THAT MY WHISTLE YOU HAVE?!"

Natsu dropped the thing like it was acid and shook his head.

"NO SIR!" He yelled.

Sir? Things were playing out nicely. I held my finger pinky out, expecting for Pixie to high five it. Finally getting a close enough look when the orange light flew up to my finger, turns out it was a he and he was just as good as Dragon, maybe even better.

"IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW DRAGNEEL!" Couch Strauss yelled.

"Do you want to add the finishing touch?" I asked Gazille.

"Thought you'd never ask, COUCH STRAUSS! NATSU HAS KISSED YOUR YOUNGEST SISTER!" Gazille yelled out.

A jolt coursed through Natsu as he swung his head back so fast I thought it was about to rip off. I winked at him and blew a kiss just like I did to Erza this morning.

"EXTRA CREDIT FOR YOU REDFOX!" Couch Strauss yelled grabbing Natsu by the back of his shirt before tugging him away.

I started laughing.

"Sweet." Gazille said.

"Good prank?" I asked raising up my hand.

"Better than the fly open thing, that much I know for sure." Gazille said high fiving it.

"Just so we're clear-"

"I know, that kiss meant nothing. I was the one who suggested the thing remember?" Gazille asked.

I did. I only suggested we blame Natsu for the whistle, but Gazille took it to the next level asking me if I wanted to get back at him for that Lisanna bit after school. He admitted to me that it was a 'bitch' move of Natsu to use Lisanna like that.

"If you hate Natsu so much, why be in his gang?" I asked.

"It's not hate as much as always at each other's neck. Natsu's a cool dude, hell a fun to torture. With you here now though I won't have to do as much work, partner?" Gazille asked.

"I can see your point partner, is he really serious about Lisanna though?" I asked.

"Natsu's never serious about anyone, but no. She's just a childhood friend, I don't even think they've really kissed each other now that I think about." Gazille pondered.

"So we just got Natsu in trouble for something he didn't even do?"

"Yup."

Gazille and I stared at each other before we started laughing again; that just made our prank ten times funnier.

"She shows her infatuation with him, but Natsu just ignores it. Rather not risk their friendship on a quick fling, or at least that's what he told us," he further explained.

"Ah."

Gazille suddenly looked at me, his face something... indescribable.

"You aren't, interested, in my boy are you?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just asking, little curious, whatever," he covered.

"I'm... not sure. I'm attracted to him yes, but I could say the same with everyone in his group including you. Even with your piercings, Natsu has some good looking friends." I said.

Gazille's mouth dropped.

"But, with that said, beauty doesn't mean a thing if you're as dumb as a bag of rocks. Maybe if I was a slut I'd be with Natsu, but I'm not looking for some fling right now. I'm not even looking for someone but," I sighed out, "you know what they say. Things come when you least expect them to. With that being said though, I wouldn't mind finding something real." I muttered more to myself than to Gazille.

"Good thing you aren't into Natsu then, he's anything but real."

Not real, so a dream then... or something someone imagined. Imagine. Maybe Natsu has something in common with me after all, something 'not real'. Something... mythical?

"Anyways, I better go save Natsu's ass before he convinces the fellows to jump me later. Bye and no worries, this conversation stays between us." Gazille said walking off.

"It better or else I'll kiss him too and say it was all your idea!" I shouted after him.

Gazille held up the middle finger at me before going after Couch Strauss. I shook my head and returned to my gang, did I think gang? I meant to think group... no gang here.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

Levy broke out in tears and ran away from the group, Erza glared at me fiercely before going after her.

... Okay?

"Did she get hit with a ball or something?" I asked Wendy.

She just shrugged, "no, she was fine when we were playing then we both turned because of the whistle. Next thing, you come over and she runs." Wendy said.

My eyes lowered slightly, I see. I'm going to have to clear things up with her later, until then though.

"How about a little game? One-on-one?" I asked Wendy.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure."

* * *

"You have the choice of working alone or in groups today. No group may have more than four people and each person must turn in a separate piece of paper. The assignments up on the board, keep the noise level to a minimum." Mr. Justine said.

I poked Jellal's back with my pencil, the eraser side not the pointy one.

"J-E-L-L-A-L." I spelled.

Jellal turned around and stared at me.

"Did I spell it right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Want to be my partner? Partner?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Are you aware that your name has three L's in it? I'm jealous, mine only has one." I said.

A laugh, a short one.

"Well aren't you a bag full of sunshine and rainbows." I sighed.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I can already tell we won't have a problem keeping the noise to a minimum."

Again, a laugh. Well... if you can't beat them, join them!

* * *

Jellal and I walked silently to the cafeteria, I was getting his scowl down pretty good if I don't say so myself. Suddenly I saw pink, rose, salmon. A pink rose flavored salmon... that actually sounded ea-

"Leave us Jellal." Natsu said.

What the hell? How'd he get here so quickly? I didn't even get to finish thi-

"Bye Lucy." Jellal said walking away.

HE TALKED! And he knew my n-

"Ow!" I hissed.

Natsu grabbed my wrist and started manhandling me, tugging me around the corner then pushing me up against a locker.

"Buy a girl a drink first." I hissed snatching my wrist away.

"Why'd you kiss Gazille?!" He yelled.

Oh, so this was what it was about.

"You could have just asked me, I would have told you without all this," I spun my hand around to prove a point, "manhandling."

Natsu just glared at me. I lifted my hand up and flicked his forehead; he took a step back and blinked, surprise showing on his face.

"You look ugly when you glare." I told him.

Natsu sighed and turned around. I notice his hands were clenching into fists, he balled them tightly then walked over to the other side of the hall we stood in and punched a locker. It didn't make a dent, but just the sound of that locker getting hit made me flinch slightly. The next thing he did was run a hand through his hair before turning back towards me.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm not supposed to care, I can't believe it bothere- no, forget it. I'm leaving." Natsu said walking away.

"See you in Clay partner!" I called out after him.

Natsu stopped and looked back at me, his face completely blank. For once I couldn't read what was going on in that little mind of his.

"Right, see yeah." He said turning to leave again.

I walked back to civilization rubbing my aching wrist, why did it sting so badly? All he did was grip it... tightly... with his man hands. I looked down at it and noticed it was starting to turn red. Seems the average Slob was stronger than I had believed.

**_"No worries! Magic Pixie Dust, do your thing."_** Pixie shouted throwing dust towards my hand.

My wrist started to sparkle and soon the pain disappeared.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"LUCY! OH LUCY!" Lisanna yelled waving a hand at me.

"LISANNA! LISANNA!" I yelled back waving.

See? Do you see it Lisanna? Do you see how much of an idiot I look like right now doing this? Can you take from example? Can you imagine how you look doing this? I sat by Lisanna and let her hugged the life out of me.

"I heard about you and Gazille! Didn't know he was your type." Lisanna gossiped.

"He's not, and I swear Lisanna I better not see this in a newspaper." I warned her.

Lisanna giggled then took out her notepad, ripping a page from it and crumbling it up.

"What do you mean he's not your type?" Levy interrupted.

Her eyes were red and puffy, who knew the girl had it that bad?

"Sorry Levy, if I knew you liked him I wouldn't have kissed him. Didn't take you for a Slobs kind of girl." I told her.

"HEY!" Erza yelled.

I already knew she was a Slobs type, I just didn't know which Slob.

"Huh?" Levy sighed.

"No worries about me and Gazille, fat chance of that happening. He has one to many loose screws if you know what I mean." I laughed.

Get it? Cuz his face is pierced up? And cuz he's an idiot?! Come on, that's funny!

"If you don't like him, why'd you kiss him?" Levy asked.

"As a prank, the kiss meant nothing. He was just doing me a favor and it worked!" I sighed.

I can count on Gazille as an insider for the Slob Gang now that I had him wrapped around my little finger.

"You kissed him... for nothing?" She asked.

"It meant nothing, not for nothing... why? You believed our kiss meant something?" I asked.

Levy blushed.

"Couldn't you tell? It was snooze fest all the way, not heated or anything." I sighed.

"You've kissed other boys before?" Levy asked.

I blinked. The gears in my head started turning and a light bulb appeared on top of my head. Wait, no, that was just Pixie, but I still understood it.

"Oh I see, you're a virgin." I said.

Wendy spat out the juice she was drinking from her juice pack while Erza and Levy both turned red. Damn, I keep forgetting that little girl is there. She just fits so well with us here... maybe I should have thought, she's so small I forget she's here sometimes.

"Lisanna, put that notebook away." I warned.

"Damn it," she said stuffing it into her pocket.

"Wha-wha-wha? Whaaaa?" Levy overheated.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, I was a virgin once too you know." I sighed.

"YOU SLEPT WITH SOMEONE?!" Erza suddenly yelled out, in front of the whole cafeteria.

Screw Lisanna and her news, Erza was just as bad.

"I don't think the kids sitting all the way back there heard you Erza, why don't you try yelling that again?" I barked bitterly.

"Sorry," she squeaked.

"For your info, no I haven't. I just meant that Levy was a kissing virgin... are you one too Erza?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

Erza blushed, I smelled payback.

"You are aren't you, ERZA'S A VIRGIN?!" I gasped out loud, making it sound more like a question then a statement.

Revenge is a dish best served cold. Though it wasn't the best revenge, yelling that out to the whole cafeteria did leave a satisfying fill in my gut. I had my hands cuffing my mouth to make sure the kids all the way in the back heard it too.

_RIIIING_

And that's the end of the show ladies and gentlemen, thanks for watching! Or hearing! Yeah!

"Bye guys, don't want to be late to my next class now." I said getting up.

So much for lunch, my stomach was starving at the moment. Maybe I should have stolen some of Gazille's food, that is if he bought anything today.

* * *

"NA~TSU!" I yelled cutely at him.

Natsu flinched and turned around, I batted my eyelashes at him while pouting slightly. In a cute way not a spoiled one.

"You wouldn't have any food on you, would you?" I asked brushing my hair back.

His face turned slightly red, or hot pink. Hot pink sounded cuter which was the image I was going for right now.

"Here you go Lucy." Gray said tossing a bag of chips at me.

"Thank you Gr~ay!" I winked sitting in my seat.

"Hey! Those are my chips!" Natsu yelled breaking out of my trance.

"Thank you too Na~tsu." I said blowing a kiss at him.

"You're welcome," he said sitting down.

Being a girl had its perks, especially being a cute one like me. I scarfed down the bag of chips in seconds before I started on my new masterpiece.

"What you making Lucy?" Gray asked.

"A pixie." I answered shaping its wings.

Hold still Pixie or else I won't get it right. Pixie giggled at me and continued his pose.

"A pixie? Doesn't that sound a little... childish?" Natsu asked.

I sniffed and pretended to wipe off a tear.

"I'm not allowed, sniff, to have dreams?" I asked.

"No! No! No! I mean, yes! I like the pixie! Pixies are cool!" Natsu yelled.

I giggled and smiled up at him.

"Thanks." I said.

Now if I could only get the ears right.

"You're weird Lucy." Gray said.

"Thanks for noticing, I really try hard to stand out." I said sarcastically.

I don't think he heard my sarcasm though, or else why would Gray say-

"Trust me, you already do with a rack like that."

It's like he wasn't thinking when he said the words, like they had come out automatically. Why else would Gray immediately bite his tongue and blush ten crazy shades of red?

"I mean-, uh- fuck," he sighed.

I giggled.

"It's alright Gray, you're not the first guy who's complemented me on my 'rack' before and I'm sure you won't be the last." I said.

Gray sighed in relief and smiled at me... just before he got a face full of clay.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU?! GOD IT'S LIKE YOU, GAZILLE AND LOKE CAN'T HEAR!" Natsu yelled tackling Gray to the ground.

Were they really fighting right now?

"SHUT UP DRAGNEEL, IT JUST SLIPPED OUT! WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY?! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU DON'T ALREADY HAVE A GIRL, OR GIRLS!" Gray yelled getting the upper hand over Natsu.

I turned over to the guy next to me and whistled.

"10 bucks on Fullbuster?" I said.

He smirked.

"You're on."

Boys, when will they learn it's not polite to fight over a lady?

* * *

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la. Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la._

"Why are you whistling 'Deck the Halls'?" Gazille asked as I sat down in my seat.

Because, I just got my Christmas bonus!

"No reason, just in a jolly mood." I giggled.

In the end, and after many insults later, Gray came out victorious and I got $10 in my back pocket... well wallet since skirts don't have back pockets.

"Dude, what happened to your eye?" I asked Gazille.

Taking a good look at him, one of his eyes looked... messed up. It was faintly turning purple, I'm sure by tomorrow though it would be swelled up.

"Secret, hush hush," he said turning away from me.

At least we were sitting in a way where I would only see his good eye, that is if he stared straight ahead. Not that I minded, I've seen black eyes before or pre-black eyes. I wonder how he got it though?

"Lucy! Talk to m-" Loke paused.

"He said it." I sang.

Gazille stood up.

"No wait! I didn't say ba-AY!" Loke yelled once Gazille's fist connected with his jaw.

It's good to have people wrapped around your fingers. And look! Now tomorrow Gazille and Loke could be bruised buddies!


	6. Goldie Locks And The Five Slobs

**BlackLynx17: I'm aware it's spelled Goldilocks, but I didn't like how it was spelled so I changed it to my way. This was is more appealing in my eyes and more unique, you know? It sounds more like Lucy then Goldilocks, but hey listen up!**

**Thanks for my reviews everyone, this story is just getting started too. Gosh, I'm so happy this story is popular. I was really writing this with the thought in my head that people were going to love it, and you all did so good job on your part!**

**Anything else?... Don't think so, thanks for reading everyone. My latest story, Dragon's Guide, is about to be over in one more chapter and then I can post up this new story I've been working on! Can't wait!**

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 6

Goldie Locks And The Five Slobs

.

Like yesterday the Slob Gang were all waiting outside my classroom, but unlike yesterday Lisanna didn't run up and hug Natsu. She actually ran away from him, not even bothering with a hello or goodbye. Only because of the fact that she had to get to her newspaper club due to a deadline on an article she wanted posted. If that wasn't the case though, I'm sure she would have said hi... please, I'm POSITIVE she would have thrown herself at him again.

"Loke! Talk to me, talk to me baby!" I snickered as we walked out the classroom.

"She said it Gazille!" Loke yelled.

Who knew it would so hard for Loke not to say that line in class? Three times he said it and three times Gazille punched him, thankfully not in the same place or else he would have been black and blue all over his face! Ah, now that would have been funny.

"She's allowed to." Gazille laughed behind me.

"Well... bye." I said walking off.

I heard laughter and greetings, hellos and let's move its behind me but still continued my way out the school. I also heard something peculiar as I walked away, it sounded like a rush of people behind me. I would say running but it should have sounded louder, it was more like a crowd of people walking. Well, the bell did just ring so of course people would be rushing to and fro to get the hell out of this place.

Nothing for me to worry about, I was out of school and out of coke! Which reminded me... I opened up my school bag and reached in it for my cellphone. It should be around here... got it! Once I pulled it out I closed my bag back up and started to dial Cana's number, better to call her now then when I was walking home with Erza. As it rang I told myself to never just dump my phone in my bag again, from now on it goes into the cute little side pockets.

_"Aye, look who's calling me! Why if it isn't little orphan Annie... expect Blonde... and not living in an orphanage... and- you know what, fuck it. Hey Lucy!"_ Cana said over the phone.

I could already tell she was drunk... or high... or both. Her little orphan comment didn't faze me either, I knew Cana was just playing around with me. She didn't pity me like other people did when they knew, she actually didn't really even give a fuck about my background. She was one of those people who truly liked me, for me and not my money or my status... I'm pretty sure Cana didn't even know what my last name was.

"Right, big fail on that one. Better luck next time though." I laughed.

_"Whatever, what you need Goldie Locks?"_

Goldie Locks, her nickname for me. At least it was better then what I call her, Drunken Screwed Up Momma Bear; just Momma Bear for short sometimes.

"Can I come over?"

_"Today isn't Saturday... or is it?"_

"Nah, I need to see you though. Spend the night also if I can."

_"Yeah, it's all cool with me. Sure your little Scarlet won't mind though?"_

I snorted.

"Knowing Erza? Hell yeah, it's like someone shoved a stick so far up her ass she can't function right." I laughed.

I thought I heard my laughter echo, but thought it was just Cana laughing over the phone.

_"Ah man, that's mean!"_

"She wasn't always like this, I wonder what changed... anyways, I'ma need a ride so you need to call someone to pick. Me. Up!" I sighed.

_"Sure, HEY BACCHUS! GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN GEAR AND GO PICK UP MY GOLDIE LOCKS!"_

"Thanks Can, you rock. I'm seeing Erza so I'ma have to hang up now, bye."

_"Peace."_

I closed my phone and put it back in my bag. Before I tapped Erza to let her know that I was here, my hand shot up in victory. Yes! Sleep over with Cana! Getting so high we can fly with Cana! Staying up all night so we can watch stupid ass movies and talk with Cana! I jumped up and clicked my heels together in glee before tapping Erza's shoulder.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yea- oh hey!" Erza smiled.

Hey? I stared at her eyes and saw she was looking past me, my eyes followed hers. Why would sh- I paused once I looked behind me. My eyes widened as I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"How long have you guys been there?" I asked embarrassed.

Natsu just smirked at me and hummed.

"Let me see," he said before jumping up and clicking his heels together.

I groaned and covered my face, God I wish I could disappear right now.

"I'm going ahead, catch up when you're done talking." I told Erza walking off with my head down.

"Lucy, so hey guys?" I heard Erza say in the background.

I was walking for a minute before I started to hear, footsteps. I looked behind me and saw the Slob Gang following me with Erza.

"Is there something you need Natsu?" I asked.

"Nope, just walking you home," he said catching up to me.

"Did I ask you to walk me home?" I asked him stubbornly.

Natsu thought it over, "nope, doesn't ring any bells."

"Then why are you doing it?"

Natsu smirked at this. "Free country, I can do anything I want."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I do not need to be walked home, I know where I live. Good-bye." I said walking off.

My happiness was starting to fade away, I could tell by the way I totally dissed Natsu back... why is he still beside me?

"What are you-"

"I'm not walking you home, I just happen to be walking in this direction." Natsu said swinging his bag in the air.

"Stalker." I mumbled under my breath.

All Natsu did was smile. We quietly walked together for one block before I noticed something.

"Do your friends not know how to walk home?" I asked looking back at the Slob Gang.

Natsu laughed, along with the rest of them.

"Nope, they just decided to tag along also!" He cheered.

"What fun." I said sarcastically.

It was silent for another block before Natsu said something.

"So... I heard the most interesting thing at lunch today," he said.

And there it was, his reason for walking me home.

"Oh really?" I asked lifting up an eyebrow.

Natsu grinned at me.

"Yeah, it was just out there," he said.

"All lies," I told him, "...well, except for the Erza part." I added.

"LUCY!" Erza yelled behind me.

I looked behind my shoulder and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Really?! So you are a virgin?" Natsu asked.

"What's it to you?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I'm just... surprised."

"Why? That someone can keep it in their pants unlike you?"

Gazille and Loke 'oooh'ed in the background before they started laughing.

"Or are you just saying that to convince the others you're not a virgin too?"

Natsu snorted, "trust me doll, I ain't no virgin."

"Riiiiiight."

Natsu suddenly stood in front of me, blocking my path.

"Are you calling me a liar?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I smiled a toothy grin at him.

"Well," I breathed tossing my hair to the side, "I ain't calling you to dinner." I said before passing him up.

"OOOH!" Gray yelled.

"Burn!" Gazille yelled.

The Slob Gang all started giving Natsu a rough time while I continued walking home with a smug grin on my face. Thank God for that episode of _SpongeBob Squarepants_.

"Lucy!" Erza hissed now walking beside me.

"Yes my loving cuz?" I asked.

Erza stared at me before sighing.

"Nothing," she said falling back.

Probably realized nothing she'd say to me would mean a thing. I looked back behind me and saw Natsu get ruffed up by his gang.

"Still walking in this general direction?" I asked.

Natsu looked up, "yeah."

I shrugged and continued walking. That is, until I heard a melody. My movements paused as I turned my ear over to the sound echoing from down the street.

Could it be?

"What's up Lucy?" Erza asking touching my shoulder.

A grin spread across my face as I saw the twirling ice cream cone down the street.

"It's the ice cream truck!" I cheered jumping up and down.

I turned around and grabbed Erza's hand.

"You didn't tell me the ice cream truck came here! Ice cream! Ice cream!" I giggled jumping up and down.

"Calm down Lucy, it's just ic-" Erza paused.

I stopped jumping and looked at her, when our eyes met that's when I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. The last time I went to an ice cream truck was in my childhood, my early sixes. My Mother and I were visiting Auntie Scarlet and her family; Erza and I were playing in the front yard when I heard the delightful tune coming down the street. It was my first time seeing an ice cream truck, a day I would never forget. It was also my first and last time getting an ice cream from an ice cream truck... until today that is.

Rich neighborhoods didn't have ice cream trucks, I guess with the gated fences and security guards and everything made it kind of hard for ice cream truck drivers to drive around. My Mother... she was the only person who had ever taken me to get ice cream, the one who bought me my first ice cream at the ice cream truck.

It was a gentle pat on my head that woke me from my memories. Erza was looking down at me and smiling as she gently rubbed my head.

"Alright, sit tight," she said walking over to the edge of the sidewalk.

She lifted her hand and started waving down the ice cream truck. I could hardly contain my excitement as the truck slowly pulled to a stop in front of us. My eyes widened as I gazed upon the pictures of ice creams.

"Take your pick," Erza told me.

"Uh..." my eyes scanned through the pictures; this had to be the hardest decision in my life before. Staring at all these ice cream pictures and only being able to choose one.

"Strawberry shortcake!" I cheered.

"Two strawberry shortcakes please." Erza ordered.

"$2 ma'am."

Erza paid the driver as he handed her the two ice creams. She stepped away from the curve and back towards me as the ice cream truck started driving off.

"Here," she said handing me one of them.

I practically ripped off the package off and stuffed the sweet delicacy in my mouth. Erza laughed at me and started petting my head again. It was a loving gesture, a gesture both our Mom's used to do to us when we were younger. I looked to the side, suddenly remembering the crowd we had and saw that the whole Slob Gang... looked red.

They all had a tint of red shining underneath their noses and on their cheeks. What?

_'Yeah, yeah, yeah! The Rock City Boy! Yeah, yeah, yeah! The Rock City Boy!'_

My phone, I bit onto my ice cream as reached for my bag's side pockets.

_'Yeah, yeah, yeah! The Rock Cit-'_

"Hello?" I mumbled.

_"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU LIVE?!"_

I giggled maneuvering the phone and my bag so I could have one free hand to hold my ice cream in.

"Someone sounds cranky."

_"Well someone just got their lazy ass up to pick up an addict!"_

I started looking around the street, looking for a sign as I took another big bite from my ice cream.

"I resent that and I'm standing on... Cherry Street with a red head, a pink head, two blue heads, a blonde and a black haired." I told him.

_"Got it- beep-"_

The tone went dead, I closed my phone and put it away before walking down the street.

"Who was that Lucy?" Erza asked me.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you earlier but I'm going over a friend's house today." I said with my mouth full.

"Friend's house?"

"Yeah, it's Friday! What do you expect me to do, sit at home and build jigsaw puzzles?"

Gazille started laughing. Erza sent a glare his way before she looked down at me.

"Who's the friend?" she asked.

"Old friend, you wouldn't know her. Don't worry, I'll make sure to call Auntie and Uncle Scarlet. Have a nice walk home with... the Slobs." I whispered the last part.

"Who did yo-"

Natsu was interrupted by some jerk off honking very obnoxiously. I took another bite from my ice cream as I turned around, seeing a truck pull up to the curve.

"When you were describing your friends I imagined them more... women." Bacchus said turning down his radio.

"One honk would have been enough." I told him walking up to the passenger's side.

"Just get in already, I'm supposed to be lying on my ass right now sleeping. Instead Cana kicks me awake telling me to pick up her Goldie Locks." Bacchus complained.

I laughed as I put on my seatbelt, taking one last look at the gang I was about to leave behind.

Fuck.

My.

Conscious.

"Hold up, do you guys need a ride?" I asked.

I was looking at Erza but I guess I was asking all of them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bacchus yelled behind me.

I held a hand up to his face and continued to stare at my friends, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Well I, for one, certainly do." Natsu said walking up to the truck.

And if Natsu led, his gang was sure to follow.

"Come on Erza, I'll drop you off home then drop these Slobs to the dump." I told her unbuckling my seatbelt.

Erza glared at me but I knew she found it funny or else why would she be smiling?

"Slobs in the back, Erza with me." I said unlocking the doors.

I scooted over for Erza to sit next to me while the Slobs all piled up in the back. Yeah... I don't know how that worked, but apparently it did since they were able to shut both the doors.

"Why are we doing this again Natsu?" Loke mumbled.

"Shut up and sit," he said.

"What the fuck do I look like to you Goldie Locks? Your personal chauffeur?" Bacchus asked.

"Shut up and drive." I said slamming the door shut.

Bacchus continued to mumble under his breath as he put the car into gear and pulled away from the curve.

"Where you guys heading?" I asked.

"Liquor store down on Orchard is fine." Natsu said.

Of course, the parking lot of a liquor store. Gangs man, I don't know what it is about them that makes them think parking lots are cool. Bacchus calmed down and turned up his radio while the rest of us just sat there except for Erza and me, we finished our ice cream before just sitting there.

"So... guy?" Natsu started.

"Bacchus." Bacchus and I said.

"Bacchus, how do you know Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Oh no.

"I don't," he said.

Phew, I thought he was going to spill out my drug problem. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Natsu's reflection, his eyebrows were scrunched up together.

"You don't?" Natsu repeated.

"I didn't even know her name was Lucy," he said.

I snorted.

"What you think it was, Goldie Locks?" I asked.

"Yup, I thought you were raised by bears" Bacchus laughed obnoxiously.

I punched his shoulder making the truck start to swerve on the road because his hand slipped.

"Watch it!" He yelled turning the wheel so we'd be driving safely again.

"Shut up! Goldie Locks was human you moron, she just broke into a bear's home." I grumbled.

"Then why? Wh-? Uh?" Natsu mumbled.

I could tell Natsu was thinking of a way to say the sentence, why are you picking her up? Why are you driving her places? Why are you giving her friends a ride?... Did I just think friends?

"My roommate kicked me out, told me unless I picked this chick up I would be homeless." Bacchus told him.

I started laughing. Oh my God, that was so much like Cana!

"Laugh it up Goldie Locks, that's why I sniffed al-"

I suddenly turned the radio up real loud.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" I yelled shaking my head even though I never heard this song once in my life before.

They didn't know that though. The conversations ended and by the end of this unknown song, which turns out was a pretty good song, we arrived at the liquor store.

"Alright, get out." Bacchus said.

Loke practically jumped out the car to his sweet freedom while the rest of the gang walked out. Well he just was squeezed up between two guys and if there's anything I've learned about Loke, it's that he likes to believe he's a lady's man.

"Bye everyone, bye Jellal." Erza said waving.

Jellal just waved back before turning around. The Slobs all started to huddle up as they headed towards the liquor store, but one was missing. I looked around for the missing Slob and saw Gazille standing near Bacchus's window; he nodded his head and shook his hand.

"Been a while." Gazille said.

"Yeah, how you been?" Bacchus asked.

Gazille snorted, "learning."

Did Bacchus and Gazille know each other?

"Need an education man to get anywhere in this world, or at least a high school one." Bacchus said.

"Ain't that the truth."

"Hit me up later, I still got to drop off these rugrats."

"Sure man, thanks for the ride." Gazille said before walking off.

I looked out my side's window to the Slob Gang and saw that Natsu was the only one looking back at me. He was just standing there, his dark eyes staring into my light ones.

'Bye' I mouthed towards him.

I think I saw him smile as he waved a hand at me before walking off.

"Now where you live Goldie?"

* * *

"Hold on one second, need to pack a few things and change." I told Bacchus as I closed his door.

"Bring me back a sandwich!" He called out as I walked inside the Scarlet's home.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Erza called out in the kitchen.

I continued upstairs and went into Erza's room. First thing's first, stripping. I took off my clothes and hung them up in Erza's closet before getting into something more comfortable, jeans and a tank top. Once I finished I pulled out a small backpack from my pile of junk and packed an extra pair of clothing, my keys, my cellphone charger along with my cell phone and my toothbrush.

I put my arms through the bag straps then ran downstairs to make Bacchus that sandwich.

"Where's the fam?" I asked digging in the fridge.

Hoped he liked PB&J.

"They went out for the weekend apparently, they left us money for a pizza though." Erza said.

I looked up and saw her reading a note in her hand. Things couldn't get better than this, her parents GONE! Now I didn't have to lie and say I was going to a safe, friendly, neighborhood to sleep over.

"You going to be cool by yourself?" I asked putting my ingredients away.

One PB&J, complete.

"Yeah, when you coming home?" Erza asked.

"Sunday, morning or afternoon. I'll text you daily." I said walking out.

"Call me!" She yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back running towards Bacchus car.

He had his head leaning back on the headrest with his eyes closed. When I opened the door and slammed it back close that's when he opened his eyes and took the sandwich from out of my hands.

"YES! I fucking love you right now." Bacchus said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

I laughed.


	7. White Smoke Under Blue Skies

**BlackLynx17: I went to the anime expo yesterday, my fourth time going, and it just blew me away. I couldn't believe how many people loved anime, even old people! OLD PEOPLE! I saw an old couple there, it was crazy! I was able to buy a lot of One Piece items (my favorite anime) and way to many posters and pins... I couldn't help myself though. The thing I wanted most was a Sylveon (hoped I spelled right) doll, it's the new Eevee evolution that looks nothing like Eevee. In the past they all had Eevee eyes but this is the only one that doesn't, anyway I wanted to buy one but it was like $30 dollars for a doll no bigger than my arm. I mean, I bought a Cheese-kun doll (my first year) that could bring giant teddy bears to shame and they were trying to sell me that small thing? Please, I wasn't about that life.**

**Anyway, for those who went to anime expo and was shopping like crazy you might have seen me, then again with all the cosplayers you might have just seen me out the corner of your eyes.**

**Back to the story, I loved the reviews and finally this story is getting somewhere. The plot is thickening and new people are entering, one thing I don't like though is that EVERYONE already knows the couples. I mean like, EVERYONE, I can't keep any secrets hidden. You already know Levy is sad because she likes Gazille and already know who Erza's crushing on... it sucks. Maybe I should switch the couples so you guys won't know and to surprise you... but then I don't like Levy and Jellal together. Their hair color is to similar and they look related.**

**Why am I rambling on so much? Thanks for reviews, thanks for reading the story, hope you enjoy this.**

**... I also just watched the movie Silving Lining... so epic! I loved it!**

**ENJOY!**

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 7

White Smoke Under Blue Skies

.

Smoke illuminated around us, it filled up the entire room. A white smog. Normally, I don't get high by smoking. I rather sniff the stuff then smoke it, but this time I think I could make an exception. I laid on the floor with my best friend lying next to me, the both of us staring at nothingness.

"I was the first one to find him. Out of all the maids and servants in the huge ass mansion I was the first to find him. Blood was splattered everywhere, on the walls, on the floor, bits and pieces of his brain were splattered too." I said.

"His brain?!" Cana yelled.

"All of it." I whispered.

"Wow... a shot to the head. That's deep." Cana told me.

"Yeah, probably thought a shot to the chest wouldn't kill him." I answered.

My fingertips started petting the carpet, feeling the tingling sensation of thousands upon thousands strands of... of...

"What are carpets made of?" I asked.

Cana breathed loudly through her nose.

"I don't know wo-man, we should write this down so we won't forget," she said.

"Nah... I'll remember... what was I saying again?" I asked.

"Shot, boom, blood, you."

"That's right." I sighed.

I closed my eyes and took a deep inhale of breath.

"Blood..."

* * *

I woke up to pounding, very loud impatient pounding against a wooden door. I opened my eyes wide and met with the ceiling of nothingness. What day was it today? I sniffed and rubbed my nose as I reached for my phone. _Sunday, 11/1, 3:21 pm._

"Fuck." I sighed.

Slept through the whole morning, and where the hell did Saturday go?

"Lucy, door." Cana mumbled.

She was lying on my stomach, drooling all over my belly button. I was too screwed over to be mad though, instead I just pushed her off and tried to get up. My steps were heavy and loud against the carpet as I tried to walk out of the room.

"Door." I mumbled holding the walls so I wouldn't lose my balance.

Once I made it to my destination I unlocked one of two locks and opened the door slightly, the top chain lock still on. What I saw I couldn't believe.

"I think you have the wrong door." I told him.

"Cana Alberona? Sells drugs here?" He told me.

I blinked.

"I think you have the right door, password?" I asked.

"Do fairies have tails?"

"Answer?"

"The fuck I know?!"

I closed the door then proceeded to unlock the last lock.

"So how long you been a drug head Lucy? Never pegged you for one when I first saw you." Gazille informed me walking in.

"This stays between us, if anyone else finds out about me an-"

"No worries, no one knows about my 'problem' either." Gazille said lying down on the couch and making himself confortable.

"It makes sense now though, how you would be sweet one second and bitchy the next," he laughed.

"Not bitchy, mean... real... not fake." I listed sitting on top of him since his body took the whole couch up; he didn't seem to mind it.

"How long?" He repeated.

"Since my Father killed himself so... a few months. You?" I asked.

"Almost a year, keep telling myself I'll quit but never do." Gazille sighed.

"I don't have that feeling yet." I told him.

"You'll have it soon enough."

"You're problem?"

"Issues at home, needed a release."

"What about the- um, eye?" I asked.

I tried to stall but I needed to know. It looked worse from when I saw it at school Friday, back then it was barely noticiable but now... it was all purple and puffy.

"Fight," was all he said to which I just nodded my head to.

And that was the end of our conversation. No more questions or secrets, just two strangers sniffing up coke together.

* * *

"I always wanted to be a hero." Gazille said clapping his hands in the air.

I giggled.

"This shit is much stronger than the last batches I've had." I said rubbing my nose.

"A real hero, not some fucking fake douchebag in tights." Gazille spat out.

"What would you do?"

"Everything."

"Where would you go?"

"Everywhere."

"... if not tights, would you wear your undies on the outside?"

This time Gazille didn't answer immedietely, he paused and thought about it.

"Oof," I sighed feeling the wind get knocked out of me.

"Come on, get up. It's six, I was suppose to have you home four hours ago school girl." Cana said kicking me up.

I moved my bag that she dropped off my stomach and leaned up.

"What the? Damn." I sighed looking at the time.

And I was just having such a relaxing time with Gazille too.

"You going to be alright here with Bacchus?" Cana asked kicking Gazille next.

"Yeah," was all he said.

"Don't OD while I'm out, come on Goldie Locks. I already filled your stash back and added extra in your bag just in case you run out to soon. That shit should last you for about a week and a half." Cana said tying her hair up into a pony tail.

"Thanks." I mumbled pulling my shirt over my head.

I've been wearing the same thing since Friday and couldn't go back to Erza's house with the same thing still on. I pulled out a clean shirt from my bag and decided to wear that instead, stuffing the now dirty shirt back into my bag.

"Breakfast is on the table, I'll be warming up the car." Cana said opening her door.

Everything is going to fast for me, things needed to slow down. I squeezed my eyes shut to collect my thoughts, when I opened them back up things got better. Things were more organized.

First, get breakfast and by breakfast Cana meant a granola bar and a juice box. It wasn't even breakfast anymore, more like... dinner.

Second, say goodbye to Gazille.

"Gazille! I'm leaving, this stays between us remember?" I asked.

"Underwear on the outside, I guess I would. Better than tights," he mumbled towards me.

I giggled and saw Gazille's eyes wander up to me.

"Bye." I waved before leaving the apartment, closing the door after me.

Now, try and sober up fast before I get back home so Erza won't suspect anything.

That was going to be a problem.

* * *

"I'll call you between the next few days alright Goldie?" Cana asked pulling over.

"Sure thing Momma Bear, bye!" I said getting out of the car.

Cana hocked a few times before turning the wheel and driving off. I felt like I was about to crash, that was the sad side-effect of cocaine. No matter how high you felt on the junk, when it started running out you always came crashing back down... that and dieing... and the dizzy spells... and the vomiting... not to mention what it does to your body on a structural level, alright stop thinking about this Lucy. I've only just started doing this stuff, the dizzy spells have passed and you don't vomit as much as you used to in the beginning. Right now... it's pretty normal other than the occasional shakes I get.

"Lucy? Why are you just standing outside?" Erza asked opening the door.

Another sad side effect, one track mind. If it's not a busy day and if I'm just sitting down, lazy, not really doing anything (like I was before Cana made me leave) I get side tracked. I'll be doing one thing, like walking to the front door, then I'll think of something and stop everything and just think! About that one something... like I was doing right now.

"Lucy?"

And like I was still doing.

"Coming." I said walking into my replacement home.

"Aunt and Uncle back yet?" I asked.

"No, but follow me." Erza said walking up the stairs.

I shrugged and followed after her, my bag bounces against my back.

"How was your friend's house?" She asked.

"Cool, very... calming." I told her.

"Ah," Erza said and continued walking.

I've never been this deep down the hall before.

"Mom called me, told me to prevent you from entering the back room until everything was set up. The deliverymen finished moving things into here yesterday and all this morning I moved in your belongings. I called Mom and asked her if I could show you now since they weren't going to come home until tomorrow and they agreed." Erza said.

What the hell was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Erza giggled before twisting open a door handle.

"Welcome to your new room." Erza said.

My room? I took a step in feeling support under my footing. So I had carpet, no hard wood floors. That was good, I preferred to have carpet... wasn't there something I was wondering about carpets?

"Dad apologizes about the color, they didn't think you'd want to sleep in my room for another week so they could paint over it." Erza said.

And they were right.

"No, it's fine. I like... green." I said.

The room, is about the same size as Erza's, maybe a little smaller. There was brown carpeting on the floor and the walls were painted a dark green.

"It doesn't have a bathroom in it, but it does have a closet and a great view of the neighbor's house. Hahaha, that was a joke." Erza laughed.

I laughed for her convenience. I could live with the no bathroom thing, it wasn't a big deal. I took another step into my room and started staring around in amazement. The longer I was in here the longer I was loving it... that or because of the highness. It looked like-

"Mom decided on wooding furniture, the kind of tree looking ones, because this room always used to remind her of a forest." Erza said walking in with me.

That was it, a forest. The green was kind of a darker shade which reminded me of pine trees, I placed my hand on the wall and traced over it. Smooth, my fingers made a funny sound as they rubbed against it. The carpet looking like dirt, with my imagination I could already imagine the giant trees surrounding me with the twigs and fallen branches on the floor, breaking under my footing.

"Lucy?" Erza asked cautiously.

I was now spinning around, looking a full 360 degrees at my room. Against the wall I saw when you first walk in I had a desk with a matching green lantern on it and a chair beside it near my only window. On the left side there was a a dresser and mirror along with the closet; my closet doors were white, but it didn't really matter. On the right side was my bed which looked to be medium sized, I would guess queen, with blue blankets and pillow cases. A nightstand was next to it with a lamp and an alarm clock. I walked up and picked the alarm clock up, it was a blue birdie sitting on a tree branch, the tree stump said the time.

"I thought of that, wouldn't want you waking up late now." Erza said.

I smiled and placed it back where I found it. Turning back towards her I noticed the bookstand near the door, already filled to the brink with books. Getting a closer look at it I realized it was filled with books I liked.

"Mom and Dad went to storage to pick those up, they planned on taking you there to pick up other things you wanted for your room."

Finally I spoke.

"Come, lay with me." I said lying down on my bed. My bed.

It felt like Erza's; I sunk into it. Out the corner of my eyes I saw Erza shake her head before lying beside me. I gazed at her then up at my ceiling and gasped.

"Another week for painting, that's when I got the idea of using posters. I used up my allowance to buy several of the same one to post all over your ceiling." Erza said.

Tears ran out the corner of my eyes. The sky, I had the bright blue sky on every inch my ceiling. Puffy white clouds in an ever lasting blue sky.

"Thank you." I cried.

It made me feel something, for her to think of me like this, for her parents to take care of me out of the blue. For them to love me and welcome me in their family even though the last time I saw them was probably four or five years ago. I finally felt like I was wel- no, I finally felt like I could... stay here. That it was alright to live here, to be around family, to know that... they wouldn't just go die off on me.

"Hey? What's the matter?" Erza asked taking my hand.

I shook my head.

"It's just, very nice. Everything, I really appreciate what you and your family are doing for me Erza. It just... got to me right now." I told her sniffing.

"We're family! Of course we would do this for you! We would do more, we would have done more if we would have known that-... We are here for you Lucy. You aren't not alone, we're your family." Erza said.

I rolled over and looked at her, squeezing her hand tight.

"Thank you... do you mind lying here with me for a while longer?" I asked.

"Sure." Erza said stroking my head.

I smiled and closed my eyes, letting her soothe me to sleep. This was the downside to cocaine, when I really fell hard my emotions would come out. I would think about the things in life I normally wouldn't think of, I would realize things that I wouldn't realize. Sure I would act like my cruelself towards everyone but underneath that... I was just an orphan. When I'm high I can return to being my normal/happy self, when I'm sober I can be my bitter self, and when I'm down... I become my lonely self.

Because there are people in this world who enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude.


	8. Here Comes The Aqua Maiden

**BlackLynx17: I wonder how fanfictions came into existence? I mean, I read my first one in middle school then found out about the website a year later. How does one discover fanfictions I wonder? Hmm.**

**This message is for RedTed: I love One Piece also and OMG I couldn't believe that chapter! That bull was so cute and at least Luffy (Lucy) avenged him. That is what made my day today.**

**My friend told me I'm always pairing up Lucy and Gazille in my stories, not pairing them up but usually making them close together. I don't know why I do that, I just like Lucy and Gazille together as like super awesome crazy funny best friends. Lucy and Gazille and also Jellal and Gazille, I just love them together as close friends I'm not sure why though?**

**For Lucy's poem I just picked my favorite lines from the song, Mask by Aqua Timez.**

**Anyways your reviews were amazing! Today it's going to be even more amazing because this chapter is amazing! Things are started to heat up and happen so I hope you enjoy. Read & Review.**

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 8

Here Comes The Aqua Maiden

.

_*TWEET TWEET! TWEET TWEET! TWEET!*_

I moaned as rolled around in my bed.

_"LUCY SWEETIE! ERZA DARLING! BREAKFAST!"_

My eyes cracked opened, becoming face to face with an alarm clock... alarm clock?

"Lucy? Wake up," someone said pushing my shoulder.

What the? I leaned up and stared down beside me wondering what the hell was going on? Erza laid curled up against me, her brown eyes staring into my own. Huh, so that was one trait our family carried. You know I never really noticed how we all had brown eyes, expect for Uncle Scarlet whose eyes were a darker brown than ours, but still brown.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" I mumbled rubbing my eye.

"I didn't want to leave you alone, you know you cry and mumble in your sleep." Erza said.

I stopped mid-rub and brushed against my cheeks. Cry? I cried last night?

"I'll let you take the first shower," Erza said getting up off of my bed.

I nodded numbly as she started making her way out of my room. Hold on a second!

"Wait! Erza!" I called out.

She paused at the door. I blushed lightly and started rubbing the back of my neck.

"Could we- could you... keep this between us?" I asked.

Erza smiled warmly.

"Of course, we're cousins after all," she said before walking out the room.

I fell back against my pillow and sighed deeply. Alright Lucy, no sniffing today. You fricken broke down and cried in front of Erza... ERZA! Your emotions were going haywire last night because of so much coke that it made you cry. That is a sign telling you to slow down and take a break. I snorted. Me? Crying? In front of Erza?

"I haven't cried since?... Since?" I paused.

Since Mom died.

_*TWEET! TWEET! TWEET!*_

Out of all the alarm clocks, Erza had to buy me the one that tweeted.

* * *

"So girls, how was your weekend?" Auntie Scarlet asked placing a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Good," I said drowning them with syrup.

I saw the look Erza gave me and just shrugged. If they weren't here then there's no point of telling them that I spent the night over a friends. Let's save a couple of minutes from discussing that and focus on another thing.

"Did you girls have any homework you had to do?" Uncle Scarlet asked.

"Well, just this poem I had to write for my English class." Erza said.

I started coughing. Poem! That's right! We had homework and I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE IT! How did Erza even know? She didn't have my English class with me? That didn't even matter because I DIDN'T DO IT!

"Are you alright Lucy?" Uncle Scarlet asked putting his paper down.

I nodded and patted my chest.

"Yes and same here, just a poem."

Erza probably had the same teacher as me in another period, maybe I should just steal her poem and turn it in before her class starts? No Lucy, that sounds like a good plan but the aftermath with Erza will be chaotic, it's not worth it. Good thing English was second period, I had all of first to make something up and write it... unless Ms. No Boobies made me do another show and tell with Natsu.

* * *

"Morning Lucy!" Natsu said sitting beside me.

I stared at the clock.

"Wow, not only are you on time, but you're actually early." I said.

Natsu blinked at me.

"No? Good morning Natsu, hehehehe." Natsu asked in a girly voice.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well here's something special, nice to see your true self," he said.

No way was I about to get my homework done with this idiot chattering my ear off. Coming up with a rather brilliant idea, I dug inside my bag for my phone and earphones. I didn't have a lot of music on my cellphone, about twenty or thirty songs, but then again I didn't need a lot. I only used it when I was trying to block out the world or in this case Natsu's constant chattering. I placed my earphones in my ears and pushed the play button; I turned back towards Natsu.

"Lucy? So how was your weekend? Let me tell yo-"

I turned the music up, soon it was just Natsu mouthing words at me. Perfect. I smiled and turned back towards my desk, staring at the blank piece of paper. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the music speak to me.

* * *

I finished my poem halfway through class, thank goodness Natsu got the memo and stopped bothering me. For a Slob, he was actually, maybe, just a little bit smart.

"Alright class! Who would like to go first?!" Mr. Michaelis asked.

No one rose their hands, I wasn't that surprised. Mr. Michaelis decided to just pick names randomly from his roster for people to present. While that was happening I just had my head down until he called mine.

"Lucy Heartfilia," he called out.

I picked up my wrinkled paper, since I was resting my head down on it, and walked towards the front of the class. I didn't really have a problem with stage fright like most students had, I'd just rather not go up in front of a crowd unless I needed to. When I reached the front I faced the class and cleared my throat. My eyes scanned my classmates, but stopped at the Slob Gang. Gazille had a crazy grin on his face, Gray was just staring, Jellal blinked when our eyes made contact then held a thumbs up at me (I laughed quietly to myself), Loke was blowing kisses towards me and Natsu... he punched Loke in his shoulder.

"OUCH!"

"Loke! Respect your classmate!" Mr. Michaelis said.

"Sorry," Loke mumbled rubbing his shoulder.

I sighed and stared at my piece of paper.

"Where can I find a heart that doesn't have a single wound? I was asked by the wind as it blew past my neck. I don't have a good answer to this question. People, with just one life, are trying their best to thrive.

I want you to live without any dark cloud, so don't hate this temporary rain. I want you to live without having to lie; loneliness is nothing to fret about.

Lying sprawled on the grass, after I have wept a little, I peeked from a donut's hole, saw a beautifully cerulean sky, and cried to my heart's content.

Even if there are no pretty names for the thoughts you gave me, those thoughts will still dance nimbly in the sky of memories.

I have always wanted to smile freely, without having to put a mask over my heart."

I looked up at my classmates when I finished. Their faces were blank until someone starting clapping, soon it caught on and everyone started clapping for me. Mr. Michaelis even went as far as to wipe a tear from his eye. Wow.

"That was beautiful, simply beautiful! A+ Lucy," he said.

"Thanks." I said walking back to my seat.

Levy smiled at me as I walked back to my seat... smiled. That was something new. It if were Erza, oooh if that would have been Erza instead of Levy. She would have looked at me with her mouth open before glaring and if I had to read her mind, it would be something like this.

'HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET AN A+ WHEN SHE DIDN'T EVEN DO HER HOMEWORK DURING THE WEEKEND!'

Or something more or less along those lines. I giggled lightly under my breath. I'm so glad it was Levy instead of Erza, so, so, glad. Erza would have also pestered me about it, asking me how I was able to do such a good job. And the answer to that my dear friends is this... I cheated! Cheee-... what was with the hug ass smile Natsu was giving me? Like really... it sent out some kind of creepy, stalker, sinister vibe. I quickly sat down and stared at the chalkboard until the next student reading out their poem blocked my view. My imagination was coming up with a blank at the moment... my eyes shut closed as I laid my head down.

I suddenly just got this killer headache... might as well sleep it off.

* * *

Oh look who it is, the Slob Gang here to greet me after class. Maybe I should make up a theme song for when the gang is all here...

Dah, dah, dah, the Sloooooob Ga-

"Lucy."

Dammit Natsu! You interrupted my singing! Oh well, I'll have to think of their theme song later.

"Natsu," I repeated in his same tone of voice.

That smile on his face was really starting to creep me out. It was like scary movie creepy, maybe even foreign scary movie creepy... now those were some creepy movies. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see it was Levy who was gripping it.

"Lucy?" She asked in a tone that was wondering if I was alright. I'm getting really good at telling people's tones nowadays.

"Why don't my friends escort your friend to the cafeteria?" He asked... smiling.

"Get that creepy ass grin off your face and I'll think about it." I told him.

The Slob Gang minus Natsu all started laughing, Gazille shoved Natsu's back making his smile disappear. Phew, I thought I was about to be possessed for a second.

"I'll meet you there Levy, you can either walk there by yourself of with these people. I'd only trust Jellal though." I whispered to her.

Levy giggled and started walking off.

"See you later Lucy," she waved.

I nodded and watch her walk away with the Slob Gang right behind her before turning back over to Natsu only to find that weird ass grin back on his face again.

"What did I tell you?!" I asked him.

"Sorry, it's just! I loved your poem so much!" He laughed.

My eye twitched... that was it? Really?

"Thanks." I said.

Natsu continued to laugh so I took this as my cue to leave and walk away.

"I mean! Who doesn't like Aqua Timez?!" Natsu called out.

I froze... turns out Natsu was just a little bit smarter than I thought he was... or maybe because he's a Slob and has nothing better to do than listen to music.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

Natsu caught my hand and spun me around.

"Oh really? Mask isn't ringing any bells?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I have always wanted to smile freely, without having to put a mask over my heart." Natsu sang.

I grinned before shrugging my hand out of his reach.

"So? You caught me." I said.

Natsu jumped up.

"Yes!" He yelled.

... Why was he acting this way? So he caught me cheating on my homework, so what? Nothing's going to happen about it.

"I've been waiting for this opportunity for a while now," he said.

"Really? I've only been here for about... five days." I said.

Natsu blinked before counting on his fingers.

"Six if you count today," he cheered.

I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Wait! Lucy Heartfilia! I want you to go on a date with me!" Natsu said.

I snorted, then chuckled, before laughing my giddy self-off. Once that was over I turned back at him and laughed, "no."

Natsu still held that creepy ass smile though.

"Alright then, I guess Mr. Michaelis won't mind listening to a certain song right now then. I'm pretty sure he's still in his class." Natsu said holding out his phone.

And that's when I got it. Wow, why didn't I see it before? Blackmail. It was all there, he had the proof, the song, and the perfect motivation, me. The thing was... I didn't really care. Honestly that teacher could fail me if he wanted because as soon as I hit 18 I won't have to worry about an education any longer. I'll be rich!

I didn't tell him that though... my heart... felt warm. This boy went to all this length just so I would look his way. I mean, Natsu was a Slob that was clear. He was used to girls fawning over him so he never had to work for any. He was working for me though, he worked for my friendship and now he was working to date me. Of course I wasn't going to go out with him, but one date couldn't be that bad.

"Alright."

Natsu smirked.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he said flexing his muscles.

I rolled my eyes, Gazille's were better.

"Question though, why didn't you just ask me to be your girlfriend?"

Natsu blinked.

"First off all, if I want you to be my girl then you have to want to be my girl. It wouldn't mean much if I forced you to do it, it actually wouldn't mean anything at all. Second, I don't want you to be my girl. I haven't had a girlfriend in years and I'd like to keep it that way."

For some reason I wanted to glare at Natsu but decided to let him finish before I did.

"Besides, I only wanted to try you out. First dates usually mean second base with girls for me, sometimes even third base if she's desperate enough, but I don't think you are. Second dates are home base every time though." Natsu said.

And he couldn't continue his little speech due to the fact that I wound my hand back and slapped him across his cheek. His neck whipped to the side, his eyes opening wide, his brain probably processing what the hell just happened there. I glared at Natsu so furiously, it was like glaring at my Aunt Michelle. She was my Father's sister and automatically thought since both my parents were dead that she'd receive all his money. Sadly for her all of it went to me but she didn't stop there. Next she tried to take custody over me to get the money, luckily Auntie Scarlet saved me from that. Still, the last time I saw Auntie Michelle I sent her a glare so deadly that she never came to see me again.

Natsu's reaction though was different. He turned to look at me then flinched back a little bit, I could already see the redness forming on his cheek but I didn't really care.

"The way you talk about women is degrading and disgusting! And to even compare me to the skanks you've been with! You must be out of your fucking mind!" I yelled at him.

I wasn't done there though, or maybe I should be? No matter how badly I wanted to slap him again... and maybe again after that, I decided to be the bigger person and just walk away... alright. So maybe my stomach was hungry.

"Don't you ever think about fucking talking to me again unless you learn how to RESPECT women!" I yelled before turning around and stomping off.

I didn't hear footsteps after me, I didn't hear his voice call me either. Well, at least I know my point got through to him.

...

I always wanted to slap someone like that; like how they would always do in the movies. I'm glad to see it was as fun as I would hope for it to be, that and a little stinging but the stinging was good. It just meant that I, Lucy Heartfilia, just pimped slapped someone.

Hmm... Maybe I should be a pimp? I sure have the slapping down for it.

* * *

"What's with all the papers?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"Sorry! I'm trying to write my newest article for this week's paper so I'm getting my notes together." Lisanna said.

I sighed, "what is it this time?"

"Graffiti in the back wall of the liquor store. Someone wrote 'Salamander' on it with a whole bunch of flames surrounding it," she said.

"Wow... that's stupid. Salamanders can't light on fire." I said digging in my bag.

I pulled out my nutrition snack, a granola bar and a juice box.

"It's not the first. About two weeks ago someone tagged 'Ice Cubez' at the local library. It wasn't as big as the salamander one though so it was easy to cover and paint over it." Levy said.

"Wow, that's almost as stupid as salamander... ice cubes?" I asked then laughed a little.

"So Lucy, you finish your homework in time?" Erza asked making polite, even though I knew she wanted to embarrass me in front of our friends, conversation with me.

"Why don't you tell her Levy?" I asked.

Levy smiled brightly.

"She got an A+!"

Erza chocked on her water while I quietly sipped on my juice box.

"A+?" She repeated.

"Genius." I sang taking a bite out of my granola bar.

"That's amazing Lucy!" Erza said.

Say what now?

"Good job Lucy." Wendy said.

I smiled, "thanks you guys," I told them though I was secretly surprised on the reaction Erza gave me.

"I'm not that all impressed, Mrs. Shishio gives out easy grades all the time."

Now that, was a new voice. I turned my head towards the owner, this porcelain doll looking girl with dark blue hair and even darker eyes. She wasn't smiling, her face in fact held no emotions. I noticed her breast though... and wondered if she would like to be the new Sex-Ed teacher. Inside joke, I laughed.

"I actually have Mr. Michaelis." I told her.

Her face dropped, if that was even possible.

"Oh," was her reply.

"You two haven't met yet have you? Lucy meet Juvia, Juvia meet my cousin Lucy." Erza introduced us.

J... J-ah, Jah, no it's more like a J-uu, Juu-vee-a, Juu-vee-a.

"You two... are cousins?" She asked.

"I ask myself that every day." I told her.

Juvia cracked a smile... a small one. I had to squint my eyes to see it before smiling myself.

"Glad to see you so popular Erza, when you first told me that you had friends I thought you were lying to me and that it was pretty sad." I said.

I could clearly see Juvia's smile now.

"Thanks a lot for that Lucy." Erza said but I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. I choose to ignore it.

"You're welcome, so Juvia. Why haven't I seen you around before?" I asked.

Juvia blinked at me.

"Illness," she responded.

Alright, next conversation please since it seems Juvia isn't much of a big talker.

"So Lucy? What did Natsu want to talk to you about?" Levy asked.

I turned my head to her, hmm now should I answer truthfully or lie? Decisions, decisions.

"I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Levy squeaked quickly.

I noticed out the corner of my eye that Lisanna's hands... moved a little slower as she separated her papers. Well Lucy, these girls were your friends. No reason for you NOT to tell them the truth.

"Blackmail." I answered.

Lisanna's hands stopped completely, Levy and Wendy's eyes widened while Erza gasped. Juvia just stayed like Juvia... she was strangely reminding me of someone at the moment... who though?

"Stop lying!" Erza yelled.

I wasn't, but I'll start lying if that's what you're asking me to do.

"You got me." I giggled sticking my tongue out.

Everyone's guard fell down.

"He just asked me on a date and implied that I was going to sleep with him since he's such a horn dog so I slapped him." I laughed lightly.

Only Juvia laughed with me.

"Are you kidding this time?" Lisanna asked.

I stared at her and shook my head.

"Nope, you should have heard him. He said that on first dates girls usually go to second base with him and that on EVERY second date they sleep together. I slapped him then gave him a lecture!" I cheered.

"We've been on several dates before and we've never gone to bases, we never even kissed!" Lisanna growled.

I couldn't tell if she was angry that Natsu didn't try anything with her, that he tried something on me, or about the way he thought about woman.

"Maybe he didn't consider it a date or thinks of you like he does Erza, either way I'm not talking to him until he learns to respect woman." I said munching on my granola bar.

Lisanna abandoned her papers and stood up, she stalked off from our table her feet stomping with every step.

"What are bases?" Wendy asked.

Now I may be an asshole, but I wasn't a child corruptor.

"You'll learn when you're older." I told her looking over my shoulder.

I gasped then smiled widely.

"Why is Lisanna heading towards the Slob's table?" I asked out loud.

This caught everyone's attention, Lisanna walked up to Natsu and started yelling at him. I couldn't hear what she was saying due to the other conversations going on in the cafeteria but I knew she was yelling due to her body movement. The cafeteria went real quiet though when they heard, and saw, Lisanna slap Natsu.

I laughed, and was the only one laughing during this quiet fight.

"AND DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN UNTIL YOU LEARN HOW TO RESPECT WOMEN!" Lisanna yelled stomping out of the cafeteria.

Hey! She stole my line, I didn't care though. Man was that hilarriooouus! I was still the only one laughing in the cafeteria and thought I had better stopped before I draw some unwanted attention. Too late, I noticed Natsu's eyes trailing on me so I quickly turned around and scooted over to Lisanna's seat.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked.

"She just put on a great show, the least I could do to repay her is organize her papers for her." I giggled.

Ah, and what a show that was.


	9. J Jang

**BlackLynx17: I had a very long vacation near a sandy beach with no internet. The beach was great but the no internet killed me a little inside. I'm back from my vacation though and have internet now so I'm going to update my stories today on Lucy's most hated day.**

**Insight, have you ever wondered why I made Lucy hate Wednesdays instead of another day? It's because I love Wednesdays. Wednesdays are when Bleach, Naruto, and my favorite One Piece come out and when I started writing this I wanted to put my favorite day of the week in it as Lucy's most hated. I didn't care that she hated the day, though I loved it, I just wanted it in there. That is the reason.**

**Someone reviewed me asking why Lisanna is always the villain in my stories. I tried to private message that author back, but the message send thing wasn't on so I decided to just write it here. So Strikersky please blame the author of Fairy Tail. It's his fault that he didn't make anyone else love Natsu like Lisanna does so that's the only reason, she's the rival. In this story though Lisanna isn't the villain, she's nice and is friends with everyone, she's a problem. A problem that hasn't been solved yet so don't despair.**

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 9

J Jang

.

It was during the last ten minutes of PE when Natsu finally walked up to me. At first I thought he was going to walk past me, like he's been doing for the whole period so far, but he didn't; he stopped right in front of me and just stood there.

"Keep walking." I said looking the other way.

"Enough, I came here to apologize," he said.

My eyes trailed back towards him and his two puffy red cheeks. He almost looked as bad as Gazille with his black eye, last time I saw him though it was healing nicely. Hopefully he doesn't get in another 'fight' as he so called it so he can look his normal slob self again.

"That was a mean thing you did, sending Lisanna on me." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head.

I huffed, "Levy asked me what we talked about, I told her. Lisanna just happened to hear it and I didn't tell her to go slap you; she did that of her own accord."

Natsu stared blankly at me before saying in a very sarcastic voice, "have you ever thought about, oh I don't know, lying?"

I swallowed in my giggles, "I'm an honest person, but did you ever think about, oh I don't know, acting in a way that made girls not want to slap you? That was your own fault, now if you aren't going to grovel soon then I suggest you keep. Walking."

Natsu sighed and ran his hand down his face. "I'm sorry, when I was saying those things my mouth just kept running. It felt like I was talking to one of the guys, which you obviously aren't. I mean, I'm an honest person too! Can you hate me for being honest?" He asked.

"Yes." I said without a moment's hesitation, like I really had to think about that one.

"Wow, tough crowd. Anyway when I said that, I wasn't talking about you in particular. I just meant every other girl! No way did I think you were an easy catch or else why would I still be pursuing you?"

Again Natsu couldn't finish due to the fact that I slapped him, he was quicker this time though. He grabbed my hand before it made contact with his cheek then stared at me with a sad expression on his face.

"Why is it that I can't say anything right today?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered then kneed him in the stomach.

The balls would have been too much, the stomach was best suited. I wasn't that evil to leave him ball... less, but was evil enough to still cause him some sort of physical pain or damage.

"Don't ever talk to me again!" I yelled and stomped towards my friends.

And that's how my Physical Education went.

* * *

"Jellal... Juvia... Jellal... Juvia..." I frowned.

Jellal and Juvia both looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I haven't used my face reading skills in a while so I might be a little rusty, but I'm sure that the two of them were thinking-

'Why are you saying our names like that?'

"I'm the only one without a J." I told them.

Jellal and Juvia looked at each other before looking at me. I was about to read their faces again, but stopped when they spoke.

"Are you serious?" They asked.

I puffed out my lips and started whimpering, pretending to wipe a tear from my eye.

"You guys are so mean to me." I cried.

I peeked out the corner of my eyes and saw Jellal and Juvia both roll their own eyes before sighing. Damn, I forget these people are heartless. They're going to be harder to wrap around my finger, maybe I should work with dancing on the palm of my hands first then work my way up?

"J name, j name." I heard Juvia mumble.

When I heard her mumbles I looked back at them with a smile on my face, excited for what they were about to come up with. Maybe my sad, kicked-puppy look did work.

"Jennifer?" Juvia asked.

I wiggled my nose in disgust.

"Jan?" Jellal asked.

I shook my head slightly, not really fond of that name. Suddenly the two of them looked at me and smiled that almost-invisible-but-still-there smile.

"Jie," they said.

And that's who Juvia reminded me of, Jellal. I don't know why I didn't notice sooner. I didn't know a lot of silent people like Jellal; he was actually my only silent friend (Juvia too now that I liked her enough to be my friend).

"Alright, that's my name from now on during fourth with the three of us. Jellal, Juvia, and Jie." I said.

The other two J's nodded.

"Good, we shall now be known as the J Gang. Our first order of business, taking out one Natsu... something... Dragneel."

The other two J's looked at me before snorting, followed up by cracking up in laughter.

"I can't see why Natsu would cal-" Jellal paused.

Juvia and I blinked before looking curiously at him.

"What was that Jellal?" I asked.

Jellal just shook his head; I frowned.

"Jellal, in the J Gang J's don't lie to other J's." I told him.

"You're not a real J," he said.

"Well then tell it to Juvia while I look away." I said looking up at the ceiling.

Jellal waited a minute, two minutes, five minutes. My eyes just stared at the ceiling... waiting. After a few more minutes, I decided to give him a little push.

"You want to hear a secret Jellal?" I asked him.

...

"You're going to have to speak since I'm not paying attention." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what I call your gang? Natsu, Gazille, Gray-"

I heard a squeak but ignored it.

"- Loke, and yourself? Slobs. The Slob Gang, it fits you all perfectly seeing as none of you wear your uniforms the right way." I said.

This time my eyes met Jellal's and I could see the amusement in his eyes, even if his face didn't show it.

"Now, this is a secret Jellal. I expect you to return one to me, it's a rule in the J Gang." I told him as I nodded.

Jellal turned to Juvia and sighed.

"Hey Juvia," he said.

"Yes Jellal?" She responded.

"In our... Slob Gang-"

I was glad he was using the nickname between the three of us.

"- we have a certain rule. We all like the same type of women so there's a rule between us. It's childish really but we like to call dibs."

My eyes twitched, dibs?

"And it's a respected rule between men, we can't break it. So one day this blonde girl came to school with one of our friends, Erza, and even though I was the first to see her, I said nothing. The two of them passed us and that's when our Slob leader, Natsu, first called dibs, seconds before Loke making her Natsu's target and Natsu's target alone." Jellal explained.

His eyes just trailed towards mine, a certain sparkle in them.

"I expect this to be a secret, between the J Gang." He said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, thank you for that J Gang member Jellal. I have another question though, can we spell Gang with a J?" I asked.

The two of them looked at each other (this was like there third or fourth time now; it was like they had a secret language with the looks they gave each other. I would need to learn this language if I was going to become a true J) then nodded at me, looking like they didn't really care how I spelled our gang's name. Economics was quiet after that... dibs.

"Is that the reason Gazille got punched in the eye?" I asked.

Jellal's head was facing away from me but I saw him nod slightly.

"I see."

* * *

"Lucy, you're awfully quite." Levy said.

I nodded.

"Just thinking, I'll be quiet all lunch." I told them going back to it.

Natsu, he's a pig. He gets under my skin, he's an idiot, he degrades woman, he's a manwhore and yet... at times... it's... I sighed not remembering my vocabulary for a second.

Natsu. He called dibs on me, dibs like a piece of meat on me. He treated me like a piece of meat! I'm afraid to see what he thought about me, something sexual probably, and yet... a pretty face only goes so far and yet... he's... again with the loss of vocabulary. It seems that I'm a little interested in Dragneel, even though I can't see why or even how? Let's look at this in two parts. Alright.

He's attractive yes, his muscles may not have been as impressive as Gazille's but then again I haven't seen him shirtless... or in a tank top. His face was cute, handsome, whatever you call boys nowadays. Even though he dressed like a Slob, it was nice to know he had some style. His hair was just... wild! His smile... other than the creepy one I guess was alright and his laugh... probably the best quality about him. Enough with the appearances, time for the inner stuff.

He was immature, a slob, a pig, a whore! He had enough smarts to blackmail me but didn't have enough to keep his mouth shut or even know when to keep his thoughts to himself. Now what else? He's... he's a guy I shouldn't be interested in. And I wasn't, I was barely interested in him.

I told him I wouldn't have a second thought about him.

But I was thinking about him. I was... thinking about him.

Oh well, I still hated his guts at the moment for thinking he could sleep with me so easily, also since he didn't want me as his girl.

I didn't-

Bu-

I growled and slammed my head against the lunch table.

"Lucy?"

I heard my name being repeated several times but I didn't respond, just continued to think...

But there was nothing else to think about.

Attractive, yes.

Interested, a little bit.

Hate, absolutely.

Glad we had this thought.

"Alright everyone, what I miss?"

* * *

"Hey Lucy." Gray said grabbing his clay piece from his covert.

"Hey Gray." I said walking past him and towards my seat.

Gray followed after me and sat at his usual seat; I placed my bag on my chair before going off to get my clay piece. When I turned to walk over to my covert a Slob stood in my way, holding my pixie.

"Hey Lucy, I got your pixie for you," he mumbled placing it on my desk.

I took a deep breath and walked away, going towards the glazing area to paint my now paintable pixie. On my way there I saw a familiar face walk into the classroom.

"Juvia, I didn't know you had this class." I said.

She nodded at me then ran straight towards-

"GRAY!" She yelled running towards our joint desks.

Wow... that's something I don't see every day. I grabbed the orange glaze, a paintbrush and a cup of water before walking back to my seat only to see Gray running around the table trying to avoid Juvia's touch.

"Excuse me." I mumbled trying to get to my seat.

They kept running in my way.

"Excuse me." I mumbled again, they kept running.

"HEY! SIT DOWN GRAY!" Natsu yelled.

Gray obeyed and sat in his seat, leaving Juvia to catch up and hug him tight in her arms. I didn't acknowledge his help, just sat down and dip my paintbrush into water.

"Juvia, you sit also." I said.

Juvia stared at me before letting go of Gray with a happy smile on her face. I couldn't believe she just listened to me; I haven't even hatched a plan yet to make her stand in the palm of my hands let alone dance and wrap around my finger.

"I'll be right back Gray~!" She grinned.

So she didn't listen to me and sit down, but I still laughed anyways at how she regarded Gray.

"Shut up!" Gray yelled at me.

"Looks like someone has an admirer!" I sighed.

"Shut up," he repeated.

Juvia returned to her seat... which was next to mine. Oh, so that's why it was empty! Because she was absent, I wasn't sure if I preferred the seat being empty though or having Juvia's company? I looked down at her clay work and swallowed a giggle; definitely preferred her, indefinitely.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"Of course! Gray's beautiful face." Juvia sighed kissing his sculpted lips.

I laughed at her perfect ceramic remake of Gray's head, which wasn't the wisest move at the moment. The glare Juvia gave me sent shivers down my spine.

"Sorry." I squeaked.

"Don't ever make fun of Gray," she said deadly.

I nodded and went back to painting my pixie with my head down.

...

"You two dating?"

"NO!"

"YES!"

I looked up, "I'm not talking to you Gray so mind-your-business."

Gray bit his tongue.

"How is it?"

"Like a dream!" Juvia sighed.

"More like a nightmare." Gray mumbled.

I looked up at him and glared slightly.

"Don't talk about my friend that way." I threatened.

"Don't threaten my Gray." Juvia threatened me.

I sighed, this is what I get for protecting people. I should have just minded my own business when she glared at me for laughing at her ceramic piece.

"Fine, I'm quiet." I said going back to painting my pixie.

The outfit was orange while the wings were a crystal clear color, but crystal clear paint didn't exist in this classroom at the moment. I had to make do with just plain white with a hint of red mixed into it. Strange... I peeked up once and saw Natsu staring at me. I ignored his eyes though and just... brushed.

"So um, I'm sorry about before, again, Lucy." Natsu said.

More eyes on me, brush. Ignore the eyes and just brush. Become one with the brush Lucy, feel the brush. Act like you and the brush are one body, one mind, one soul... why the hell was I distracting myself this way? I could think of a million different ways to steer away my thoughts from Natsu than becoming 'one with the brush'. It would suck if I actually became a paintbrush, would I even be able to stand up on my own?

"I... you have one hell of a good kick." Natsu said and laughed awkwardly.

Now how the hell was I supposed to think of all the bad things that would come with being a paintbrush if he kept interrupting my thoughts? I sighed and stared up at Natsu.

"Will you shut up and let me paint my damn pixie if I forgive you?" I asked.

Natsu's eyes widened as he nodded numbly.

"You're forgiven then." I said looking back at my masterpiece.

"Ah-"

I glared up at him, he shut his mouth. Oh Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, I am just pure evil.

I don't know what I'm talking about?

Oh really? I know I wanted to forgive Natsu but couldn't because I hated him. But now when he presented the perfect opportunity to forgive him, I just swoop in and take it.

Forgive? Hated? I still hate him, I do. I don't forgive him, I still think he's a pig but... God! Why was this so difficult? I caught myself staring up at Natsu as he tried to paint his... boxing gloves. I didn't want his kind of relationship but as far as friendship went? I guess... what am I telling myself?

Lies.

Of course, I blame the powder.

But I'm not even high right now.

I laughed. Three head turned but I just kept my head down.

* * *

"How did you get an F? You copied from me right?" I asked holding up my A+ paper.

"I got lazy from copying so I guessed on some of them. Stretching my neck in order to reach over and look at your paper really hurts." Gazille said rubbing his neck.

"Dumbass." I mumbled.

"Now everyone! We have a test coming up tomorrow so make sure you study for it! We had a lot of bad grades from the last test and I want to see an improvement from everyone you hear? Another thing! I'll be rearranging some seats tomorrow since it seems SOME PEOPLE are copying. Don't think I don't know who." Ms. Olietta lectured.

Even though she wasn't talking about us, seeing as Gazille had an F making her suspect that he didn't cheat from me though he actually did, or even remotely looking at us, Gazille still flinched. He turned around lightening quick and grabbed both my hands. Wow, Gazille had some pretty large hands; soft too. Did he moisturize them daily or- what's this feeling of someone trying to write down what was happening just now?

"Notepad down Lisanna." I said.

"Damn it," she mumbled.

My Lisanna news intuition was getting better and better each passing day. Turning my attention back to Gazille, I saw such yearning in his eyes that it surprised me a little.

"Please! Tutor me! Please," he said.

I sighed, what can I say? I like it when people beg.

"After school, in the library. Give me three hours." I said.

"THREE HO-... yes Lucy," he said.

I smirked at him, "that's what I thought."

"I better be getting a triple A+ with the work I'm about to do." Gazille grumbled.

"If you were doing your work in the first place then you wouldn't be getting a fail." I told him.

Gazille sighed dramatically not even bothering to reply back to me, now I was just bored.

"Hey Loke, flirt with me." I said.

"What?! Hell-"

"I'll give you a kiss."

"Yes! Hey Lucy! Talk to me, talk to me baby!" Loke yelled.

Bam, right in the cheek. Loke bounced back though and leaned towards me, his lips puckering. I smiled and turned his head, kissing the cheek that was just smacked.

"Didn't say where." I whispered in his ear before pushing him away.

"I think I'm in love." Loke said swaying back in his seat.

"Dude, chill out. Remember our... code." Gazille mumbled.

Code? Oh you mean the first dibs code? The code you're talking about thinking I don't know about it and yet I do?

"Lisanna, I swear to... actually no. Go ahead and post that if you want." I told her.

Lisanna's eyes sparkled as she whipped out her phone.

"Can you two do it again? I need a picture for the cover," she said.

"Well Loke? Can we do it again?" I asked him.

"HEY LUCY! TALK TO ME, TALK TO ME BABY!"


	10. Ms All Smart & Lovely Lucy's Third Slob

**BlackLynx17: So many good reviews everyone, loved them. I'm happy everyone thought the last chapter was funny, I really tried my best with that one thinking up of funny things. **

**So RedTed, I don't have One Piece fanfics because I can't really think of any characters to write about, but you inspired me to write one so thanks.**

**Here is the newest chapter of Mythical Creatures. Thanks everyone, enjoy.**

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 10

Ms. All Smart & Lovely Lucy's Third Slob Kiss

.

"Catch." I said throwing my bag at Gazille.

He yelled out in complaint, but still caught it. Well, more like fumbled with it before securely holding it in his hands.

"What the hell was that for Lucy?" He asked holding my bag up to me.

"Call me Ms. All Smart and Lovely Lucy." I told him.

"Are you out of your fu-"

"Tutor." I hummed.

Gazille groaned really loudly before holding my bag tightly in his grip. Seems like he was willing to take my foolish demands in order to get a passing grade in our math class...

This was going to be fun.

"What about the code?" Loke sang in his ear.

"Will you shut up?!" Gazille roared.

While the two of them fought Lisanna and I walked outside the classroom after them, giggling to ourselves. Of course the Slob Gang was outside our class, I wonder why they all meet up at Gazille's last period? Or how they all seem to be standing there when the bell rings? Maybe they ditched or left class early? Either way they were standing there and this was where Lisanna and I parted ways.

"I'll see you later Lisanna, got to tutor a monkey for three hours at the moment." I said.

"Sure, Hey Nat-! Darn it! I'm still mad at you!" Lisanna yelled but still walked towards him.

"I'll... be right back." Gazille said walking towards his gang.

"Hurry now or else I'll make you study overtime." I teased.

"Yeah, yeah," he shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, what?" I asked.

"MS. ALL SMART AND LOVELY LUCY!" He yelled in my face.

I giggled and patted his cheek.

"You may go my student." I smiled at him.

He stuck his pierced tongue out at me before turning away. Aw Gazille, who knew he could be so childish? His friends all gave him a W-T-F look (except for Loke) as Gazille walked over there while I just continued to smile... wait a second. I took out my phone and decided to call my dearest cousin of mine.

_"Hello?"_

Answering on the first ring? Does she not have a life? Better yet, did she just have her phone waiting in her hand for me to call? Was my cousin getting physic on me?

"Hey Erza, got stuck tutoring one of the Slobs so go home without me." I said.

_"LUCY!"_

"No worries, it's just Gazille." I told her.

And then I waited for a response. If Erza still yells then that means she likes him, if not then it must be another Slob. Super genius right here everyone! Erza sighed drastically over the phone.

_"Alright, check in with me okay?"_

"Sure, bye Erza." I said closing my phone.

Damn, so it wasn't Gazille... well duh? Levy already called di-... look at me, acting like the Slobs right now. About to say called dibs, Erza's group wasn't like Natsu's gang. We didn't call dibs, we liked whoever we wanted to like and if a two girls, or three or four, all decided they liked the same guy... and tried to date him... potentially ruining friendships and making enemies... hurting feelings... oh my God, this is why males are such better a being friends! If they call dibs then their friends know to back off instead of trying to go after the same woman, why haven't females realized this yet?! So many broken friendships could have never happened if they just called dibs, stupid Slob Gang for making me realize this. They're a bunch of smart retards.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I broke free of my concentration and looked up when I heard the voice. I saw Natsu, red, yelling in Gazille's face, not red, which was pretty funny since Natsu was a few inches shorter than him.

"SHE'S JUST TUTORING ME MAN! CALM DOWN! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU DON'T ALREADY HAVE A GIRL, OR GIRLS!" Gazille yelled back in his face.

I laughed, that was the same thing Gray yelled at his face not so long ago. Good times.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO YOURSELF?!"

"FUCK YOU MAN, I CAN'T FAIL THIS CLASS BECAUSE OF YOUR BITCHING AND MOANING ABOUT WANTING TO-"

Gazille got punched in the face. Again.

I felt bad, his black eye was clearing up nicely and now he was about to have another one.

"Gazille! I'm leaving you." I said turning around.

"Wait a God damn second Lucy!" He yelled.

"Excuse me?!" I yelled back stomping my foot.

"FUCKING MS. ALL SMART AND LOVELY LUCY! SHIT!" He yelled.

"Better." I said to no one in particular.

"SHE'S ALREADY HAS YOU WHIPPED MAN? WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING BEHIND MY BACK?!"

This was getting us nowhere and I was getting annoyed.

"Natsu!" I called.

He paused and looked at me.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Natsu shut his trapped and turned around.

"Look who else is whipped." Gazille said before stalking off.

"Careful man, I got shit in my bag you're just lugging around." I said walking away with him.

"Whatever," he said with a mad grin on his face.

I waited until we turned the corner to ask, "is it really that fun messing with him? I fail to see the humor in it."

"It is Blondie, it sure is," he laughed.

"Sure enough to get punched in the eye?" I asked.

"Cheek this time and whatever, it's just a flesh wound."

Spoken like a true fighter.

"Well let's see if I can teach you a few things. Where's the library?" I asked.

Gazille looked down at me, "hell if I know."

I looked back at him.

"Really? How are we supposed to study then?" I asked.

Gazille only shrugged. Idiot. Then again, I was trying to teach the idiot so didn't that make me a bigger idiot for trying?

"Better get asking."

* * *

"See this number here?"

"I'm not blind."

"But you are dumb, multiply it by this number here."

"Alright."

"Then you multiply it by here."

"Done."

"And then-"

"Let me guess, I multiply it again."

"No dumbass, you divide it."

"Fuck you!"

"Alright, I'll leave!"

"No!"

"Say it."

"Please don't leave me Ms. All Smart And Lovely Lucy."

I smirked and stared at Gazille's paper.

"Alright and that's how you get the answer, now go get our math book. Enough reviewing from the notes, I'm going to make you do some problems in there." I ordered him.

"... What does it look like again?" Gazille asked getting up from his seat.

"Purple, says 'Geometry' on it." I sighed.

"Right," he said walking off.

"Damn." I sighed leaning back in my seat.

It took us ten minutes to find the library, ten. I never knew this school was so big to tell the truth. When we arrived we found a secluded table in the back and took out all our notes. The first twenty minutes of it was nice, we went over some simple equations and basically all the easy stuff. Tutoring Gazille made me feel smart, but now that we were getting into the more difficult parts of Geometry... about several notebooks of notes and half an hour later it-

"It's like teaching a rock huh?"

What the? I turned around in my seat and saw the last guy I ever expected to be in a library, the last guy. I don't think you seriously grasp on how much of a surprise it was to see this dumbass in here, though I didn't show it.

"More or less." I shrugged leaning back into my seat.

"You're not going to question why I'm here?" He asked.

"More like how you found the place seeing as how Gazille didn't even know where it was." I sighed leaning my head back on the chair, Natsu looked upside down to me.

"Studying with Lisanna," he said.

I blinked but said nothing wishing his frown right now was actually a frown and not an upside down happy face. Why was he even smiling in the first place? We're at a library, what's there to smile about?

"Wish it was you though."

"Why are you here Natsu?"

"Finally," he said walking towards me.

Fina-

I couldn't finish that thought. Natsu had bent down and kissed me, kissed me while my head was upside down. I didn't even think this was possible, an upside down kiss... but it was. Natsu was kissing me and I was just... letting him. Where the hell was Gazille at the moment? Or anyone else for that matter? Was no one seeing this? Was no one going to say anything and save me?

Why didn't I just save myself?

How?

I bit his lip, hard.

"Ouch!" He hissed backing away.

"I hate you again, leave." I said leaning back up.

Natsu laughed and leaned over me, his head now upside down to me.

"Really now?" He taunted.

I avoided his gaze, finding the walls looking very interesting at the moment. Something touch my chin, Natsu pushed my head up so I would be staring at him again. He slowly started to lean down, I could feel his breath hit my cheeks. He was going to kiss me again! I closed my eyes tight and kept still. I shuddered at the warmness of his hand as it moved from my chin to my cheek, as it touched my neck, brushed my strands of hair behind my ear, then back up to my face, stopping at the corner of my lips.

Why was this happening? When I peeked out of my eyelids I saw that his face was a lot closer than before and that he was staring at me with such intensity. He gently stroked a finger against my lips and I released a shaken gasped, which probably sounded more like a moan to him, why else would he chuckled and lean back a little?

"Didn't think so."

I glared and bit at his finger, which he quickly moved away. His spell was broken and I was back in control, I still wondered how he even came in control though.

"Naughty, naughty, Lucy. You were supposed to be tutoring Gazille, now I don't think I want you as a tutor anymore," he teased.

I head butted him.

"Ouch," he hissed a little louder this time as he leaned back up.

"If it wasn't for you kissing Gazille I'd think that was your first kiss."

"Try worse one." I sighed.

"Excuse me?" Natsu asked.

Suddenly my chair was being spun around and Natsu's breath was illuminating on my neck.

"I wasn't even serious back there, that was just a friendly hello kiss. Want to see a real kiss though?" He asked staring up at me with his... black eyes.

Wow.

"Your breath stinks, now spin me back and leave." I told him.

Natsu chuckled again.

"Tough, but that's why I like you. You win today Lucy but remember, I'm relentless." He hummed.

And suddenly I felt a pair of lips on my neck, kissing it. I shivered and jumped up; Natsu only laughed as he walked off.

"I kissed Loke!" I called out behind him.

I had to do it, he just left so happy walking away and I couldn't just let him get away with it. And it worked. Natsu slowly turned around, his face... unreadable.

"Bye, bye." I mouthed blowing a kiss at him.

Gazille came minutes after Natsu disappeared.

"Finally found it, what page?" He growled jumping into his seat.

After the incident with Natsu I couldn't get my mind to wrap around tutoring Gazille anymore. It didn't really make a difference anyway, Gazille wouldn't remember this stuff and he'd end up cheating off me in the end. Why not speed up the process?

"Gazille, do you want to continue studying or would you rather learn to cheat off me and not get lazy?" I asked.

Gazille slammed his book closed so quick it made an echo in the library.

"Cheat," he said.

"Great, I'll buy you a neck pillow so your neck won't hurt when you strain it or just write the answers on a note and toss it to you. As payment for wasting my time though you have to buy me something to eat." I said packing up my things.

"Is a 99 cent burger and fries okay?" He asked doing the same.

"Add a milkshake and we got a deal."

Gazille crackled in laughter, which I assumed was a yes. We both stood up and started walking towards the exit. A full hour wasted on what? Tutoring a monkey that was just going to cheat in the end.

"Lucy?! Hey Lucy! I thought you and Gazille had already left."

I paused and looked behind my shoulder, Lisanna came walking towards us with Natsu behind her holding her bag. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and I raised an eyebrow? Didn't he remember he couldn't make me jealous? I took a step towards Gazille as a warning, his arm dropped like a ton of bricks.

He... he faked went to the library with Lisanna only to watch me and then... waited until Gazille and I left so he could leave with us?

"Your leader is a fucking stalker man." I sighed shaking my head.

Gazille roared in laughter again and started patting my back, rough.

"Hey you guys, what were you two doing?" Lisanna asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I swear Lisanna I'ma start bringing a lighter to school so I can burn that little notebook of yours." I said as I walked out.

It was safe to assume they followed me out, they couldn't have just let me go. Lisanna ran up and hugged my arm while the boys followed behind us. I didn't mind Lisanna and Gazille so much, but Natsu? He needs to go somewhere away from us, probably find some stalker friend of his to hang out with instead.

"I'm sorry Lucy, it's just I can't resist a good story!" She said.

"Here's a good story. Local girl wastes an hour trying to teach a monkey math." I said waving my hand slowly in the air.

I felt my hair getting ruffled, in a painful kind of way.

"Shut up or else you can pay for yourself!" Gazille yelled.

"Ow, ow, alright!" I hissed fixing my hair when he let go.

"Pay?" Natsu asked.

Oh no.

"Yeah we're going to Rocket's, want to come?" Gazille asked his Slob leader.

"What do you say Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Lisanna jumped up.

I groaned and pulled out my cell phone to call Erza. Fucking Gazille, I'm totally going to throw a book at the back of your head tomorrow, that or a basketball in PE.

_"What's up?"_ She answered.

"Finished eating, going out to eat with a monkey plus 2."

_"Who's the plus 2?"_

I stared at Lisanna and Natsu.

"A stalker and a girl who can't resist a good story." I told her.

Lisanna giggled while Natsu glared.

_"Lisanna and who?"_

"Slob leader." I coughed clearing my voice.

_"Natsu, alright bring me back a strawberry shake! Bye."_ She said before hanging up.

"Correction, you're buying me two shakes Gazille." I said.

"Whatever."

I was just about to put my phone away when it started ringing, wow this was a long hallway. We've been walking down it for a while now I realized when I answered my phone.

_"Hey Goldie Locks!"_

"Hey Momma Bear, how's Baby Bear?" I asked.

_"Bacchus? I thought he was Papa Bear?"_

"And I thought you were pregnant." I joked.

_"FUCK YOU!"_ Cana screamed, I laughed my ass off holding the phone away from my ear.

_"I do not sleep with Bacchus."_

"I know you want to sleep in Papa's Bear's bed but it's just too hard... and big... and long... a-"

_"Are we talking about Bacchus because you're started to describe his-"_

"Ah, so you have seen it."

_"YOU'VE SEEN HIS-"_

"Kidding, just wanted to know if you have... it seems so."

Cana sighed over the phone as Lisanna tugged me to make a left turn. Our school was pretty deserted at the moment, I barely saw anyone in the halls.

_"Drunk night, happened once."_

"That's what they all say."

_"Whatever! What I wanted to tell you that Papa's Bear's throwing a party."_

"... In your tiny ass apartment?"

_"I'm starting to really hate you Goldie Locks."_

"I would express my love for you too Momma Bear in the most perverted adult ways, but I am with company and a monkey right now so I can't."

"I'M NOT A MONKEY!" Gazille yelled.

"Sorry about that, go on." I said.

_"That's cool, just nod your head if you want to go."_

... I just let that one sit there.

_"Fuck, whatever. I'll text you the place, go if you want to go and if the monkey is Gazille then tell him Bacchus lost his number and that he's invited as well."_

"Will do Momma Bear, now don't go making any Baby Bear's while I'm sleeping in the bed." I laughed.

The phone went dead, I dropped my hand and held onto my stomach. I don't know why it was fun messing with Cana, but it just was.

"Who was that Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"Momma Bear, Gazille do you have a phone?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

I set up a new contacts.

"How do you spell Gazille or do you prefer Monkey? Better yet Levy?" I asked.

"G-a-z-i-l-l-e," he spelled.

"I'm glad to hear you aren't failing English." I said typing in his name.

Natsu laughed.

"Now what's your number?"

His laugher stopped.

"Give it here," he said.

I passed the phone back, Gazille smashed on the buttons before passing it back to me.

"Put me under Ms. All Smart and Lovely Lucy." I told him sending him a quick text so he could get my number before closing my phone. I'll just text him the details later.

"Ha ha, can we pick up the pace?" He asked.

"I don't know where this place is; I don't know why you're letting us lead." I told them.

Gazille groaned loudly before shoving between Lisanna and I. Natsu walked up ahead too shaking his head, he peeked back at me and smiled though.

"Hey Lisanna, do you still have that picture of me kissing Loke?"

I don't know why I liked to torment Natsu. Sometimes in life, you don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to.

* * *

"How long have you and Natsu been seeing each other?" I asked Lisanna taking a bite of my burger.

"More along the lines of hanging out, and for several years. Natsu and I knew each other since childhood."

I chewed my food and stared at Natsu.

"Wow." I said with my mouth open. And I meant that in the most sarcastic and fucked up way you could think of. I think Natsu caught on to it because he glared slightly. I should have clapped too, to add more effect.

"It seems that you can have female friends with no romantic interest or ill intent after all." I said after I swallowed.

Lisanna flinched across the table but I pretended to ignore it. Natsu just raised an eyebrow, which I also ignored.

"So Lucy, what made you move here?" Lisanna asked.

My burger slipped through my fingers right when I was about to take another bite; it fell off the counter and onto the floor. Damn, and I wasn't finished eating that too.

"Butterfingers." I told them but didn't make an attempt to pick it up.

Three pair of eyes were cast onto me but I didn't know how to answer that question. I sipped on my milkshake and started snapping my fingers thinking of the words to say. How did you phrase it again?

"Personal reasons?" Lisanna asked.

I gulped and pointed at her. I was thinking 'none of your fucking business' but that sounded much more politely.

"Well this was good, but I need to go now so..." I said getting up.

Lisanna frowned.

"But we all just got here," she sighed.

"And I dropped my burger, ending my meal."

I reached for my milkshake then bag before turning to leave, rather not wanting to stick around for their idle chitchats.

"Bye." I waved walking out the store.

It was sunset at the moment, a lovely shade or orange and red as the sky instead of blue. I didn't really like sunsets, it made the sky turn red and red reminded me of blood which reminded me of my Father killing himself which just left me at a very depressing mood. Good thing there was a blue sky in my room that I should hurry back to. I was a good block away from the burger joint before someone appeared beside me.

"Hey," he said.

I nodded at him.

"Not walking Lisanna home?" I asked.

"Gazille's doing it, he owes me one." Natsu answered.

"Good." I nodded.

Because if no one was walking Lisanna home at this time of night I was about to go back and walk her myself.

"Natsu... could you do me a favor?" I asked.

Natsu blinked then smiled, "anything."

"Can you tell Lisanna straight up you don't like her in a romantic, sucking face way?" I asked him.

His eyes widened, I guess he really wasn't expecting me to ask that.

"But that, she'd cry," he said.

"You're hurting her feelings Natsu and I don't like people who hurt and insult my friends." I told him.

"I've noticed that."

The walked between us got quiet.

"You know she likes you right?"

"I do."

"And yet you do nothing about it?"

"I don't."

"You're a-"

"Pig, I've heard that. Now if only I had a girlfriend, then Lisanna would get the picture that I don't like her at all." Natsu sighed.

I saw the game he was playing, I decided to play a different game though.

"Yeah, she'd probably still liked you though. I mean you've been together for years and haven't kiss once, if she doesn't get the picture by now then she won't be getting it anytime soon."

I giggled lightly when I heard Natsu's dramatic sigh, we both turned to look at each other.

"Can't you ever act the way I imagine you do?"

"Now where's the fun in that?"

Natsu hummed, "I see your point, if I was a genius I wouldn't do anything you'd expect me to do either."

I laughed and shook my head.

"That's the difference between you and me Natsu, I don't expect anything from you." I told him.

"Ouch, such a heartbreaker," he said.

We continued walking...

"Hey Lucy, what do think about me?" Natsu suddenly asked me.

Hmm, what do I think about him?

"If I had to use once word? Or can I use multiple?"

"Multiple is fine."

If it was one though, that'd be easy. S-L-O-B! SLOB!

"You're... different, from any other man I've met and that's really saying something." I told him.

"Ah, I take that as a compliment," he said proudly.

"It would appear so."

"What about you ex-boyfriends? What am I compared to them?"

"Poor." I answered seconds after he asked.

Natsu laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"I suspected that much rich girl," he said.

"And a bad kisser compared to them."

"Hey! I told you I wasn't ser-"

"But definitely more interesting." I finished.

Natsu paused, I looked back and actually saw him... blush.

"Remember this Natsu, not all girls like a bad boy." I told him.

"Well that's too bad, because I'm all bad boy."

"Well that's even worse because I dislike bad boys."

Natsu and I had a stare off before I sighed and walked over to him.

"I'm not going to fall for you Natsu, we're just too... I have too much baggage and you... you're an idiot." I confessed.

"But that's what makes this so much fun! It's wrong, a bad mix-up, something that shouldn't go together and yet... we're perfect," he said rubbing my cheek.

"I'm a one girl one guy type of lady."

"That's what they all say in the beginning."

Natsu sighed and started to lean towards me, I stared at his lips as they slowly parted and reach towards my own.

"I feel like I'm playing with fire." I told him.

"I promise not to burn you," he sighed.

"I'm not afraid of getting burned." I responded.

But still pulled away right when he was about to kiss me.

"My mother told me not to play with fire, and I'm a good girl." I said walking across the street.

Natsu stood where he was, overcome with shock.

"My house is a block away, thanks for the walk." I told him walking away.

"What happened to your Mother?! Maybe she's changed her mind by now!" He yelled after me.

I peeked behind my shoulder, "my Mother's gone."

Natsu blinked and I walked home.


	11. Charcoal Curiosity

**BlackLynx17: Good reviews people, thank you for them. Things have been a little crazy this past week and I'm going to be visiting some family soon. Before I do that though I wanted to update so you guys won't be angry, you're welcome.**

**So we finally got somewhere last chapter huh? The first kiss between the two fated pairs, huh? Huh? Finally right? I think they're starting to like each other now, this isn't good... I'm going to have to change that.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter everyone, thanks for loving my story so much.**

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 11

Charcoal Curiosity

.

"Welcome home Lucy, how was studying with your friend?" Auntie Scarlet asked.

I wonder how she always knows it's me coming in through the door when she's all the way in the kitchen... I also wonder why she's always in the kitchen every time I come home? Hmm, the world will never know. I yawned to myself as I kicked off my shoes and dragged my feet up the staircase.

"Tiring, I'm going to take a nap if you don't mind. Wake me up for dinner please." I said behind me.

"Alright dear, sweet dreams!"

I continued dragging my feet up for the rest of the steps and all the way towards Erza's room. I don't know why I was tired all of a sudden, I didn't really do anything today other than go to school, talk to friends, tutor a monkey... kiss a Slob against my will... wow I had a rough day today. No wonder I was so tired.

"Hey, you get my shake?" Erza asked when I entered our room.

I placed my shake on the desk, since I forget to have Gazille to buy me another one, dropped my bag on the floor then jumped on her bed face first. I sighed out into her pillow feeling my muscles relax.

"What are you doing?"

I wiggled my nose and rolled over slightly, "sleeping."

"You know you have your own room now right?" She asked.

I moaned out really loudly in frustration as I got up and dragged myself from HER room to MY room at the end of the hallway, picking up my school bag on the way out.

"Thanks!" She yelled.

"Thank Gazille, he's the one who paid for it." I mumbled opening the door to my room.

I took my phone out of my bag before throwing it onto the floor then jumped onto my bed. Thank God of soft mattresses, I bounced when I landed and pulled a pillow under my chin. Phone in hand, I opened it up and went through my texts; forwarding the party info Cana gave me to Gazille.

_Don't be giving your stalker of a leader this number Gazille - Ms. All Smart And Lovely Lucy_

Now that I was all done, what does that leave me to do?

Sleep.

* * *

I woke up before my alarm clock did this morning. Instead of getting an early rise out of bed, I just waited for the thing to go off so I could slam my hand on it after the first tweet. It worked and I was satisfied. I slept in my uniform last night which made it all wrinkly when I got out of bed this morning. Just great, now I looked like a Slob. This was the exact message I was going for today. Maybe I should have been ironing out my clothes during those extra minutes instead of watching my alarm like a hawk.

Oh well.

Erza knocked on my door when she was finished with her shower, mine was a quick one. Wash off, wash hair, wash body, rinse, then out. After that I quickly got dressed, tried to smooth my uniform out as much as possible and finally fixed my hair. I was all pretty and ready to go now... except for one thing.

I didn't break out in tears or anything yesterday, the worst thing I had was that slight headache in class. I guess I was feeling better which meant, COKE TODAY! Time to keep the good times rolling. I took out my keys from my bag and opened up the small container, lifting up the little dipper I took a big sniff.

"Ah!" I moaned a little losing my balance.

"Lucy?! Are you okay?!" Erza asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, just tripped!" I yelled picking myself up from the floor.

Aw great, I was having a nose bleed! This hasn't happened in a while, I touched the blood on my upper lips and held it away so I could have a better look at it. Blood, yuck. I quickly washed my hands off and my face, when I looked up to check if I was still bleeding... I saw red all around me. I guess that stuff must be kicking in because now I saw three of myself in the mirror. Three heads, I was smiling at myself then slowly the image started spinning.

Cerberus. A dog with three heads.

I reached out and touched the middle dog's nose, it was wet.

"Charcoal."

The middle dog opened his mouth and licked my hand.

"Ew, dog slobber." I said waving my hand to get it off.

**_"Morning Master."_**

**_"Hello Master."_**

**_"Greetings Master."_**

* * *

Erza continued to talk to me all morning but I just... went out of it. I had found a stick on the side of the road on our walk to school and picked it up to throw at my puppies. They caught it and started fighting amongst themselves for who gives it back to me. I laughed. Erza started laughing with me and I guess that was a funny scene from the story or whatever she was telling me.

We both got to Sex-Ed on time and to my surprise again, Natsu was sitting at our table. He wasn't the only thing at the table though, my eyes scrunched together as I saw two little mint colored pills sitting on top of our desk. They were sitting on top of everyone's desk. Ignoring the pills since it seemed everyone else in class were, I sat down at my seat next to Natsu's and greeted him.

"Morning Natsu."

He turned and smiled at me, "morning Lucy."

That was all we said to each other for the first half of the period. Ms. Atsuki came exactly when the bell rang and started on our lesson, which I dozed off and imagined Cerberus eating her... it was a funny sight. Instead of listening to Mr. Atsuki and imagining my puppies eating her again because once was enough, I wondered what was going on in Natsu's, and my own, minds. I mean, as much as I want to deny it, we did kiss yesterday. That did happen and Natsu made his intentions with me very clear... again, only difference was though that I made my feelings clear. I didn't want him the way he wanted me, if we couldn't agree we couldn't be together.

But then, when did I ever think I even wanted to be with him? Or even together? As these thoughts crossed my mind what was even stranger though was how Natsu didn't mention anything to me. He didn't brag or tease, he didn't even flirt... whatever. Maybe something fell on his head on his walk home and he forgot about the whole thing, that would be great. If I soon forgot about it and moved on in my life that would be even greater.

Nearly halfway into the period, Ms. Atsuki picked up the two tablets from Loke's desk and began to describe what they were. Thank God for that, I was afraid she just set these pills out to drug us.

"Does anyone know what this is called?" She asked cheerfully, holding the two pills in her hand.

There was an empty silence mixed with whispered guesses floating in the classroom. Finally someone's hand went up and I turned to see it was Gazille's.

"Ecstasy?" He asked.

The classroom broke out in laughter.

"No Redfox, these aren't ecstasy!" She yelled.

I cracked a smile, idiot Gazille. I peeked over at Natsu and saw him poking at the pills nervously with his pen like it was a ticking time bomb ready to go boom. I had a pretty good feeling he knew what it was but was just playing around with it. I mean he was the 'playa' at this school... whatever.

"Maybe if you've ever watched television you would have seen at least a couple of advertisements about this certain pill. This pill I'm holding is a similar version of Ciallis that heightens sexual emotions for men."

I slammed my head against my desk, as if almost on cue with half the other class in the room. I think we had different reasons though, while they slammed their heads because of embarrassment, I slammed mine because here I was thinking that it was birth control. Was this teacher even sane enough to be teaching us this? Sane... I guess, but boobs? That's a N-O!

* * *

English second period? Bad. It should have been good, I didn't see Natsu in there so this should have been a less annoying class, bad? Because I got a stupid nose bleed... again.

Cerberus looked sadly at me and started licking my cheeks, the third one licking my nose.

"Excuse me! I got a nose bleed, can I go to the nurse?!" I yelled interrupting my teacher.

"Sure, let me right you a pass," he answered.

Levy handed me a handkerchief and I smiled at her kind gesture before holding it up to my nose. It seems I owe her a new one now unless she liked blood stained ones.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I took the teacher's pass and left the class.

Now if I remembered correctly Loke went this way when he stalked me to the nurse's and just like magic, I found my way towards her Nurse Strauss's office.

_"I spilt the ashtray... St-"_

I paused at the door... that voice?

_"And he just keeps calling you things like that..."_

_"Y-yeah."_

My eyes scrunched together, was that Natsu's voice? I withdrew my hand from the door and took a step back, hopefully the two in the Nurse's Office didn't hear me.

_"Why do you think he calls you those things?"_

I recognized the melodic voice as Nurse Mira's, Natsu was in there talking to her? Why?

_"Because he can... I- - don't k-know? I guess I just let him call me anything."_

This was wrong, I knew that but I was curious.

**_"Curiosity killed the cat you know."_** Cerberus told me.

"Good thing you're a dog." I whispered back.

_"And do you believe in what he says?"_

_"Sometimes... other times I just let them slide off."_

With a burning curiosity I finally decided to take a peek inside. I cracked the door open just a little so I could stare inside. I didn't see them in the room, but remembered that Nurse Strauss had her own office in the back room. They must be talking in there with the door wide open if I can hear them from a room away. This could mean I could enter then... but I didn't. I just bit my lip so hard I could nearly taste the blood on my tongue as I tried to stay rooted on the ground.

_"Am I the only one you talk to about this?"_

_"My friends... know about it too."_

He sounded so insecure about his sentences, I couldn't believe that that was Natsu in there. Him?! Insecure? What the hell was Nurse Strauss doing in there?!

_"That's good, at least you have people to talk to. Like me for example, or maybe you should talk to-"_

I opened the door rather loudly, the voices stopped as I walked in.

"Helloooooo?" I called cheerfully.

_"One second!"_ Nurse Mira called back.

I sat myself down on one of the chairs and held my head back.

**_"Why'd you do that?"_** Cerberus asked.

**_"Yeah, they weren't finished talking,"_** his other self said.

**_"We could have listened for longer,"_** the last one said.

I stared up at them, "is one of you a girl?" I whispered.

The three heads looked amongst themselves before all shrugging, I laughed to myself.

"Lucy?"

I peeked down and saw Natsu coming out of Nurse Strauss's personal office. He looked... surprised to see me. That was a new one. Happy? Yes. Angry, frustrated, jealous? All yeses, but surprised?

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Nose bleed." I told him.

He smirked, "having sexy thoughts about me while I was gone?"

And that's the Natsu I knew, not that insecure one back there.

"Oh well hello Ms. Heartfilia, what seems to be the problem?" Nurse Strauss asked coming into the room.

"Nose bleed... actually-" I removed the cloth and touched under my nose, "- it's stopped. Never mind." I said getting back up.

See, I could have just stayed in class and it would have passed. Instead I wandered around school and eavesdropped on something I know I wasn't meant to hear which now left me curious.

"Alright, go ahead and wash your face in the sink dear and if it happens again come back and I'll check it."

I paused before walking towards the sink, she'll check it?! Meaning check my nose?! Meaning find some little white powder still lingering in it and question what it was?! Powdered sugar? Who sniffs up powder sugar?! I stared down at the blood mixed water as it washed off my face and spun down the sink. When I was done I wiped my face off with a towel and walked back to Nurse Strauss.

"Thanks." I told her.

"Alright dear, bye bye."

When I opened the door to leave I saw that Natsu was waiting outside for me.

"Hey," he said.

I nodded at him then we started walking together.

"So... nose bleed huh?" He asked.

"I get them often." I told him.

"Hmm," Natsu said scratching his cheek.

And that's when I noticed it, his bandaged up hand. I paused and reached over to pull his sleeves down, the bandages just kept going down further. What the hell?

"What happened?" I asked.

"Fighting with the gang, things got ruff," he told me.

I rolled my eyes as my hand fell, "boys."

"That's right, we love to fight and... junk," he said.

I sighed in relief... for some odd strange reason and we continued to walk back to class together.

"Hey Lucy?"

I hummed.

"You still owe me that date."

Cerberus next to me started cracking up, all three of his/her heads while me... I just ran to class.

"Huh? Lucy! LUCY!"


	12. Cosplaying With Boobs

**BlackLynx17: *WARNING* Alright so everyone, this chapter was a little bit short. I realized this after I updated chapter 11 so I took the ending part and added it to this, so don't think I wrote the same thing twice. If you go back to the previous chapter it's not posted there. Also, some people might have not have noticed if they read late so if that was the case ignore this comment. In any case I added some new things to the top part so previous readers might want to reread. We good?**

**So back to the story, a lot of you enjoyed the last chapter, me included. Did anyone enjoy the Fairy Tail chapter? Now people, is it just me or does Minerva look a little different? I don't know what it was but when I saw her on the new chapter I thought she was drawn differently. I mean I still knew who she was but... something was odd about her.**

**I'm now currently working on three fanfictions at the moment, darn. Only one of them is completely written out, Mythical Creatures, while the others, Say I Love You & Bet You Didn't Know, I'm still writing chapters for them. It's hard updating an unfinished story because you might not have all the facts down, thank goodness though Mythical Creatures is done. I focused all my attention on this on ladies and gentlemen so no worries about this story dropping or discontinuing or anything of that sort. I'm able to update with ease at the moment right now but soon I'll be going to school and *gulp* working so this might turn into a problem. I'm hoping to be finished with my fanfics by then.**

**There's a little something about me and now here's a little something about Fairy Tail. Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!**

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 12

Cosplaying With Boobs

.

On the walk to the cafeteria during nutrition I noticed a lot of people... reading the newspaper.

"What's everyone reading?" I asked Levy who was walking next to me.

"Oh, Lisanna finally published the news on the bloody shirt, you know the one she found in the alley? The research on the blood has started and already people have their hunches. Word is that it wasn't a murder and that it was nothing more than an accident as you assumed," she said.

I blinked, "Lisanna... actually used what I said?"

"Well yeah, she told me later that day that the murdering thing seemed a little too far-fetched and that she was happy that she had such a level-headed friend. She really thought about what you said and thought you were right."

I blushed, a little... embarrassed

"Wow." I mumbled.

Levy giggled and smiled lightly at me. Lisanna actually said that? This was probably the first time in my life that I've blushed at a praise a friend gave me. Sure my rich friends all gave me praises at my previous school, but I never took any of them to heart. This one... really felt genuine. So this is a real friend?

When the two of us arrived at our table something was a bit different. I looked over the table and counted the heads... there was a plus one sitting there. I shouldn't have been surprised because Erza's friends usually come out of nowhere, one after another like Lisanna and Juvia, but the hair color on this girl...

"So Erza, who's our new girl friend?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Come on, how many girls do you know that have salmon hair?" Natsu asked me.

"One, her name is NATSU-me." I giggled.

"Ha ha, very funny." Natsu said dryly.

Cerberus whispered something into my ear and suddenly... I got a great idea! So Natsu wanted to sit with the girls today hmm? It was just then that I noticed, when my idea came to mind, that Erza's group had only girls and that Natsu's Slob Gang had only boys. Wow, a little bit on the strange side if you ask me. Back to my idea, I took my side ponytail out of my hair and ruffled it up a little bit to make it seem spikey and bed-headish. Once I was done I leaned over Natsu's head and started playing with his hair, making a small side ponytail just like mine. It would have been easier if I had a brush at hand, but I worked with what I had.

"What are you doing?" He asked but made no attempt to stop me.

I looked over at Natsu and undid my tie then unbuttoned my school uniform jacket, "being you for the day while you be me."

Natsu had a few buttons unbuttoned on his white collared shirt so I did the same, not too many though since I didn't want to show that much cleavage or look like a slut. What else was I missing? I had the messy hair, the open jacket, the unbuttoned buttons, I couldn't sag since I was a girl and I didn't want to take Natsu's belt from his pants, which I still wondered why he wore? That should have been everything but... that's it!

The answer was in front of me this whole time, that and hanging around my neck. I pulled my tie off me then took Natsu's scarf off of him and wrapped in around my neck. After I put my tie on Natsu and tied it around his neck, this must have been the first time the Slob has ever worn a tie before. Natsu stiffened a little bit under my touch, but didn't complain and let me finish.

"There we go." I nodded in approval then got up.

"Where are you going Lucy?!" Erza called out.

"Towards my Slob Gang, and the name's Natsu." I giggled walking towards the Slob Gang's table.

It seemed like only girls could be in Erza's group and that only guys could be in Natsu's. That was the reason for the switch. If Natsu wanted to sit with the girls today then he had to become a girl himself, he should thank me really. I was doing him a favor... plus I wondered what the Slobs did during break. When I arrived at the Slobs table I sat in between Loke and Gazille and stared at our... table filled with no food. I forgot these people don't eat.

"What are you doing here Lucy?... And wearing Natsu's scarf?" Loke asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm Natsu." I told him.

Loke raised an eyebrow while Gazille and Gray started laughing.

"Proof it!" They shouted out.

I raised an eyebrow and stated thinking, how to prove I was a Slob?... I got it!

"HEY LUCY!" I yelled out looking towards her.

Natsu flinched and turned around slowly.

"TALK TO ME, TALK TO ME BABY!" I called out.

My whole Slobs table started busting out in laughs, even Jellal threw in a few chuckles. I just smiled and leaned my head against my hand, seems I have proven myself.

"Welcome back Natsu." Loke said patting my back.

"Thanks Loke."

* * *

It was a good thing I took Natsu's scarf when I did because PE was WINDY!... Wendy, Windy, Wendy, Windy. Oh my God, if Wendy ever gets a little sister or had a twin she separated from at birth, her name should be Windy.

"Lucy."

I turned and saw Natsu and his girl group walk up to Gazille and me. I ignored the Lucy, my name was-

"Natsu, look who's here for a visit!" Gazille laughed beside me.

"Yeah Lucy, fancy meeting you here. Erza, Levy, Wendy." I nodded at them.

Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Natsu, love the boob job you've done." Natsu said.

Gazille fell on the floor, I don't know how it happened since I wasn't watching him, but I felt the impact. Looking towards him he was literally rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Thanks, I can give you the guy's number if you want? Then you can get a pair of your very own!" I joked pushing up my boobs.

Natsu and Levy blushed, Erza's eyes widened, and Wendy... she just stayed cute and innocent. That's my girl, don't listen to these idiots and stay pure. So what did Natsu usually do now?

"So, Levy. I was thinking you, me, movie? Tonight?" I asked using my Natsu's voice.

"Hey Natsu! Back off!" Gazille yelled.

Back off? Gazille was telling me to back off? Couldn't he tell I was playing?... Unless he thought I was serious? Meaning he didn't want us to go out? Meaning... come on Lucy, you're a genius!

"That's right, dibs!" I said.

Natsu and Gazille's eyes widened, oops! That was supposed to stay a secret.

"Come on Gazille, I'll play you a game of one on one, bye ladies." I wink then tugged Gazille away trying to change the subject.

It worked.

"Natsu! What do we do when we're apart fourth and sixth period?" Natsu asked.

"Time-outs!" I told him before getting a basketball.

"Prepare to get smashed on Gazille." I told him dribbling the ball.

"Psh, Natsu was never able to beat me in a game, first to 10 wins," he told me.

Well Gazille, this is a new Natsu. Dribbling the ball a couple of more times, I threw it up and landed in the basket. Did I mention on my first try and that I didn't have to take a single step?

"2 points." I told him.

"First to 20."

* * *

"Hello J Jang." I greeted.

"Are you Lucy or Natsu at the moment?" Juvia asked.

"Neither, I'm Jei." I said sitting down.

Jellal started at me, he was a little... warily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He blinked and shook his head, "nothing."

"Jellal, the J Jang don't lie to other J's." I said with narrowed eyes.

"Really? And about the dibs thing? They all suspect Gazille was the one who told you." Jellal said.

What the? How'd he even know, that just happened a period ago? Note to self, don't underestimate the Slob Gang's connections to each other.

"That slipped out, not purposely and I was talking to myself when I said that! They were eavesdropping!" I argued.

"Whatever, I'm not in the suspect list because I barely speak but-" Jellal sighed, "I'm just a little worried about Natsu at the moment," he sighed.

My eyes scrunched together.

"What do you mean? Because of that fight?"

Jellal shook his head.

"Because you're wearing his scarf."

My hand trailed up to touch it. His scarf? This cheap looking thing?

"It's special to him, he doesn't let anyone touch it let alone wear it. You have to be the first person I've even seen to touch it and not get the shit kicked out of them, us included. The first time Loke made fun of it Natsu gave him a black tooth, lucky for him we were children and he grew out of it. After that though we learned not to mess with it." Jellal explained.

I gasped, "why?"

"It means a lot, someone very special gave that scarf to him... someone who he doesn't have anymore."

I suddenly felt hurt for Natsu, pain even.

**_"Well, you know how to fix it."_** Cerberus said then started barking out in laughter.

"I'm so glad we made the J Jang, back to our first objective now. Has anyone made any plans to obliterate Natsu yet?"

* * *

"Listen up gang, we are going to be sitting somewhere different today!" I told my Slob Gang.

"What the hell are you talking about Natsu, we always sit here." Gazille said.

I smacked the back of his head, "I said for today you moron! Get your stuff, we're sitting next to the girls." I said getting up.

It was good being leader, having lackeys to order around and obey you.

"Loke." I called.

Loke jogged up next to me, "yeah?"

"Sit next to Erza."

"W-"

"No questions."

"Whatever Natsu," he said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

... I turned around and looked at Gazille.

"Are you seeing this? Loke has a gay thing for me." I whispered to him.

We all started laughing at Loke while he just 'ha ha-ed' and went to sit next to Erza.

"Hello ladies." I said buttoning my uniform back up.

Some replied back, others did not (Erza). She also didn't seem fazed to have Loke sitting next to here, so it seems he wasn't her Slob type. If he was I'd be highly disappointed, Loke's an even bigger manwhore than Natsu.

"You having fun being me Natsu?" I asked him fixing my hair.

"A blast. I'm mean then nice, then mean again then nice again, it's a mean/nice change of pace," he told me.

I giggled and pulled my hairband from his hair and tied my usual side ponytail in my hair.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Being a girl again, boys are disgusting." I told him undoing his tie.

"Giving up so quickly? Couldn't handle the pressure of being this good looking?" He asked.

"Something like that." I mumbled tying the tie back around me.

I unwrapped Natsu's scarf then wrapped it around his face, nodding at the improvement.

"Much better, now we don't have to look at that ugly mug anymore."

More laughter, Natsu's included. And this was it... Slob + Girl Gang/Group sitting together for this one lunch... how did this happen?

**_"We make you do crazy things huh?"_** Cerberus asked me.

"Yeah, crazy." I mumbled nodding my head.

I didn't realize how exhausted being Natsu was until I became me again, I needed a break from these people. As if God had answered my call, my phone started ringing.

_'Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, The Rock City Boy'_

"Hello?" I mumbled rubbing my forehead.

_"Hello? Goldie Locks? Are you doing alright?!"_

It was Cana. It was always Cana. I didn't have any other friends. Fuck the rich kids back home, all they cared about was my last name. Cana on the other hand...

"Do you know what my last name is?" I asked her.

_"No? Lucy?"_

At the same time Erza called my name also.

"Lucy?"

I looked up and held a hand at her, couldn't she see I was over the phone. Cana beat Erza every time, scratch that, anyone beat Erza every time... unless her life was in danger of if she was on fire or something... ha Erza on fire... I'm a cruel cousin.

_"Lucy! Listen girl, are you feeling alright?"_

"Yeah," I took a deep breathe, "I'm fine." I told her.

And I was fine, I was just fine a few minutes ago before things got... boring.

_"Listen I need your help, what do you do when you have a black eye?"_ She asked.

My eyes scrunched together as I tried to think about it, "hospital?"

_"Too many questions."_

"Well if that's the case put ice on it, phew, and uh... try not to poke it." I told her.

_"Ice, no touchy, got it."_

"Do you need some help or something?"

_"Oh it's not me, Bacchus got in a fight and I'm just trying to help him."_

"Oh... you don't know how much better that makes me feel."

I was lying, I didn't feel that much better. Actually, I felt kind of stuffy. I wasn't wearing Natsu's scarf anymore so I didn't understand why I still felt warm?

_"That was all, hey are you coming to tha-"_

"I love you, bye bye now." I said hanging up.

I stood up from my seat and started walking off, forgetting my things and valuables. Fuck it, I didn't need them. I just needed a place to-

"Lucy?!"

Damn Erza; I turned around and smiled at her.

"Have a slight headache, I'm going to go rest at the nurse's." I told her.

"But your-"

I continued walking and pretty soon I had to lean against the lockers for support. What was happening right now?

"Easy now Lucy."

I felt an arm being wrapped around me, supporting me up and helping me walk. I leaned against the person's chest, feeling it oddly familiar. That and his scratchy voice.

"Gazille?" I asked.

"Too much coke is never a good thing," he said.

"I was fine a few seconds ago." I told him.

"And now look at you, come on. I'll take you to our gang's secret resting place. No questions will be asked there." Gazille said dragging me along with him.

I didn't answer but tried to nod my head as a reply, my eyelids just felt so heavy. I yawned though, I was sure of that much before closing my eyes.


	13. Slobs Secret Hideout

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone, thanks for my reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 13

Slobs Secret Hideout

.

I woke up to yells with the sound of screams on the side. Hehehe, funny.

_"WHAT THE HELL GAZILLE?!"_

_"CALM DOWN! SHE'S JUST RESTING!"_

_"DUDE! THIS IS SO GOING O-"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!"_

_"NOTHING! SHE FELL ASLEEP AND I BROUGHT HER HERE!"_

I'm surprised I could be so funny just waking up... I should be even more surprised though that I'm just waking up to this argument that seems like it's been going on for a while. I was lost at first but the longer I listened to the words, the more I realized that the noise I was hearing in the back of my head wasn't really in the back of my head. They were yells from reality.

_"TO WHAT?! FONDLE HER IN HER SLEEP?!"_

_"WHAT THE?! I'M NOT THAT TYPE OF GUY!"_

My eyelids started fluttering, I don't know what was with the yelling but it was giving me a headache.

_"Guys, she's waking."_

Huh? Guys? More than one guy? Well duh, I don't think someone would argue with themselves this loud. Where was I?

_"I FORBID YOU FROM SEEING HER AGAIN!"_

_"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU FORBID ME FROM SEEING SOMEONE?! YOU DON'T OWN HER!"_

My eyes finally opened along with my mouth but only a moan came out. My throat was dry, I cleared it before staring up. I found myself surrounded by the Slob Gang. Gray was sitting on a desk next to Loke, Jellal was leaning against a wall while Gazille and Natsu were standing up arguing. What the hell?

"Where am I?" I asked them turning my head around.

I was sitting up leaning against the window side of the wall, my legs were tucked underneath me. Natsu's face whipped towards me, his mouth still wide open from, what I guess, the comeback he was going to tell Gazille before I interrupted. His mouth shut closed as his face relaxed... before turning to anger then confusion in less than two seconds.

"YOU KIDNAPPED HER?!" He yelled at Gazille whipping his head back towards him.

I groaned and covered my ears, too loud. Gazille didn't bother with a reply, for which I was grateful of. I looked up at him and he was looking back at me, his neck moving. I thought he was twitching at first but upon further analysis I realized he was shaking his head over to Natsu; oh I get it! He wanted me to say he didn't kidnap me and make something up!... Even though... he kind of... did, actually kidnap me... wow.

"No! I remember now, I was tired." I told Natsu.

His head returned back to me as he raised his eyebrow. Not buying it.

"Yeah, so I took her here." Gazille said agreeing.

"Why not the Nurse's Office? Huh?!" Natsu yelled. Definitely not buying it.

"Because I didn't want my guardians to know that I stayed up all night on the phone talking and barely got any sleep. Nurse Strauss was bound to call them since this was my third time going to her office in a week." I told him.

It wasn't exactly a lie... it wasn't the whole truth either. Natsu seemed to believe me though so it didn't matter. His posture became more relaxed as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry then," he mumbled.

Gazille smirked and punched his shoulder, "whatever."

Natsu grinned and punched him back, this continued to go back and forth for a while. I stared behind them and looked over towards Loke, Jellal, and Gray; the ones who weren't fighting each other.

"What time is it?" I asked them.

"In the middle of six period, about half an hour left." Gray answered.

I nodded and started looking for my bag. It was lying a few inches away from me; I laid it flat on the ground and laid down on it. I may have slept through fifth and half of sixth but I was still tired, resting for thirty more minutes could make a big difference. At least I wasn't feeling all woozy like I was before, just... simple, if simple could be a feeling.

"Normally a girl would be cautious trying to fall asleep in a room with five men but I'm too tired to care." I yawned stretching out my legs.

My eyes closed and I exhaled a big breath. My legs stretched out, a few bones cracking, since I felt so stiff. Leaning against that wall was not good for my back, whoever decided to lay me there (Gazille) was an idiot. I only rested my eyes for a short few seconds before feeling something fall onto my legs, covering them like a blanket would. I also felt something (hands I believe) lift up my head then drop it back down on something so much softer than my bag. I opened my eyes and saw my head resting on Natsu's scarf and my legs were being covered by his coat. I was wearing a skirt wasn't I? Good thing for the coat, though I'm pretty sure everyone already got a leg full of view. I sighed in bliss snuggling deeper into Natsu's scarf and stared up at him.

"Thanks." I mumbled blinking softly.

He smiled then sat down on his butt, his legs crossing. Gazille took the time to relax to and pulled out a chair from underneath a desk... which they weren't many off. I could literally count the number of desks here on one hand, I knew we were inside of a classroom but what kind of classroom only had... four desks? And even less chairs?

"You know you talk in your sleep?" Natsu asked breaking my concentration. Not like it was important anyway.

"Erza's told me once when we slept together." I answered.

Natsu's eyes widened a littler, along with everyone's in the... really ghetto, fake classroom. I wonder what class was taught in this tiny room?

"Yeah, right after we took a shower together and dried each other off. We didn't even bother to get dressed and went into our bed, cuddling together and-" I paused noticing how their faces went from pale to pink to red to scarlet.

I think I saw a nose bleed coming over in Loke's direction.

"Bunch of fucking PERVS!" I yelled laughing.

Even though I was the one teasing them, I didn't think it would get this quiet. No one else was laughing, actually they were all blinking at me.

"Is that... true?" Natsu asked gulping.

I shook my head, pervs, fucking perverts, all of them.

"You all have a sick mind, we're cousins!" I told them.

"Right... right... yeah." Natsu said shaking his head up and down.

Maybe I shouldn't have teased them like that, I closed my eyes again and took a deep breathe. Everything was still in the room, no one talked, they just breathed. It was quiet... too quiet. My eyes opened again and I noticed all their eyes on me, expect for Gazille's which was on his phone. Once I stared back at them though they all diverted their eyes.

Now I can fall asleep in a lot of different situations but falling asleep to eyes just watching me? That I could not do. So instead I glared at everyone... and when that didn't work I decided to get the attention off of me.

"Tell me a story." I said.

Natsu blinked, "me?" he asked.

That order was meant for anyone in the room but since Natsu was the first to speak then I guess he could be the first to story tell.

"Yeah, I can't sleep without a story." I told him.

"Well, uh?"

Natsu babbled words that made no sense to me or anyone else in the room. Had he never told a bedtime story before? Like really? Not even a bedtime, he could have just told me the stupid ass, chicken crossed the road and died at the end kind of story and I would have been happy... why? Because his friends, knowing they were Slobs, would have laughed and made fun of him resulting into Natsu yelling back at them and the attention going away from me.

_'Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, The Rock City Boy'_

Natsu ruined my plan and now the attention was definitely back on me as I dug my hand into my bag to pull out my phone. It seems I have received a text from... from Gazille? I was thinking Momma Bear, Erza, or Lisanna, wait she doesn't have my number, or Erza again but from Gazille? When I looked up to stare at him he wasn't looking at me, he was talking to Loke. At least their eyes weren't on me; I opened the text and started reading it.

_'Don't fall asleep or else you might not wake up. The coke Cana gave us was DIET.'_

Diet... meaning something was wrong with it. My eyes widened at the text, was that the reason I got the nose bleed and passed out? I mean, I haven't once passed out while... high and nose bleeds? Hadn't had them since I first started. It was all making sense to me now.

"Something wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked.

I shook my head and closed my phone, "where are we?"

Changing the subject worked like a charm. No sleeping (unless I want to die) meant I either go to class and listen to Lisanna talk about God knows what or I talk to the Slobs... Slobs hands down. Maybe I can learn why there all so... slobby.

"An old classroom at our school, it's been abandoned ever since someone trashed the room." Gray answered.

"Seems the teachers don't want to clean it up so they just lock the room up, until we broke in." Gazille laughed.

"And now it's our secret hangout!" Loke laughed throwing an arm around Gazille's shoulders.

Ah... I rolled around, Natsu's coat rolling with me, and started looking around for something to entertain me. Natsu was still fumbling with is words trying to think up of a good story while the Slobs did their own thing. That's when I noticed a newspaper sticking out of someone's bag. I whistled towards Jellal, since he was the closest one, and pointed at it.

"Pass me the newspaper." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Please." I hissed.

He nodded and got up to get it. Hmm, who knew Slobs had manners? Once Jellal pulled it out of someone's bag, he walked over to pass it to me. He didn't walk back to his little wall though, he pulled out the chair next to Gazille's and sat in it.

"Wait! What about!?... No... What are you doing?" Natsu asked breaking out of his stutter spell.

"Reading since you can't seem to tell me a bedtime story." I told him opening the newspaper.

Call me weird, but I liked the sound a newspaper makes when you open and turn the pages. There was something about the crinkling and the rustling of the pages that sounded... soothing. Screw listening to the oceans or the jungles as a night lullaby, just record someone reading the newspaper and I'll be passed out sleeping like a baby in seconds.

Strange, Lisanna is always talking about the news and you would think she's a pretty face but... her bloody shirt article wasn't on the first page meaning it wasn't that important. I kept flipping through it until I finally found it on the six page. It was six pages important... she's getting there. I trailed my finger down to her little three paragraphed article and started reading.

"Hi it's Lisanna bringing you the latest update on our possible 'murder' in Magnolia. Last week I wrote about how a blood stained shirt was found in a dumpster in our own little neck of the woods and how I sent it in for testing. I didn't give you any hints about the suspects behind the shirt and due to that I've heard the most gruesome and ridiculous rumors. I'm here to end those rumors. Test results haven't returned back yet but I suspect it was just a street brawl."

I snorted.

"No murder anyone, just two people who decided to settle a feud with a fight away from people- wow she actually did listen to me." I mumbled.

The article goes on about more possible theories, nothing involving murder, all butterflies and rainbows, and about how the chances of this being connected to the other gang related things that has been happening in Magnolia are slim. I smiled warmly at Lisanna's name at the bottom of her article before turning to the next page.

"What do you mean by listen to you?" Jellal asked.

His voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear him.

"Lisanna is always talking about her 'latest scoop' to me at lunch. When she told me about the bloody shirt she suspected the worse like a murderer involved, I laughed and told her it was just some street brawl. Like really? A murder involved in a boring town like Magnolia? After a bit of arguing we dropped the subject but it seems she listened to me. Good thing too because in reality who would be idiotic enough to kill someone and ditch the evidence in a dumpster?" I laughed to myself.

Gray chuckled with me. It wasn't rocket science, anyone who's ever seen a killing movie would have known. You get rid of the evidence by burning or burying... sometimes even planting it on someone else but that wasn't the case here.

"She was also convinced that the same people who tagged the liquor store and burned down Magnolia's old mansion, the mystery gang, was the same people who did the 'possible murder. I tried to tell her it's just coincidences, random acts done by random people."

"What happens if the mystery gang is the culprit though?" Gazille asked.

"That there actually is a gang out there? I suspected that and told Lisanna to watch out for herself. Because if all these acts were connected, things would take a turn for the worse for our dear friend Lisanna. She's making this gang top news priority and it's obvious that the gang doesn't want to be found out or else why all the secrecy? With Lisanna printing her full name with every article she writes, it's like she's asking to get jumped. I'm not that worried though, I'm sure Natsu will protect her." I teased.

Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes at me, and then he smirked.

"Gang, smang, Elfman would kill anyone who tried to harm Lisanna," he explained and waved a hand at me.

I just turned the newspaper to the next page... and then to the next page after that. I didn't care much for art or sports, I was looking for the business; I needed a good laugh at the moment.

"So Lucy, what do you think about the incidents?" He asked.

I blinked before looking up.

"Like what? Who was behind it?" I asked.

Natsu nodded. I hummed and tapped a finger against my cheek.

"Well... I think the bloody shirt was just a brawl between two high schoolers, the fire burning must be from two drunk middle schoolers playing with fire and the graffiti? From fucking idiots, I mean who tags lizard and ice cubes?" I laughed.

Natsu slapped my leg.

"Ow!" I yelled as it stung.

"I'm not a fucking idiot! Salamander is my nickname!" He yelled.

I blinked.

"You tagged it?" I asked.

Natsu grinned and crossed his arms over his chest, puffing it up to make him look stronger while the others... the rest of the Slob Gang sighed, Gazille and Loke slapped a hand over their faces. It seems I just figured out the culprits behind the graffiti incidents without even trying.

"Idiot! Don't go telling others about that! We could get arrested!" Gazille yelled.

Natsu ignored him as he continued to brag.

"Yup, I'm not sure about that other shit but, yeah Gray and I tagged the liquor store," he chuckled.

"And you tagged ice cubes?" I asked Gray.

He shrugged, "It was freezing cold in the dead of night, I just tagged what I felt."

I smiled at him, Gray smiled back but his face was cut off by Gazille's legs. What was with Gazille always trying to grab on Natsu? If it wasn't for dibs and Levy then I would have thought he had some gay crush on him.

"Don't be telling the enemy, best girl friends with the chick who lives for news, that we tagged the store!" Gazille yelled grabbing his collar.

Natsu just brushed him off, "yeah, like Lucy would ever tell her."

As the two of them argued back and forth I checked my phone for the time. Ten minutes wasted, twenty to go. I let out a long whistled before turning back to my news. I heard cheers beside me as Gazille and Natsu started to get more physical but I ignored them. As long as I wasn't caught in the crossfire I was happy, that and reading about the business section. My laughs echoed through the trashed-up room, the perfect hideout for the Slob Gang.

"What are you laughing at?"

It was Jellal who asked the question, which I was surprised he knew what laughing was.

"Business." I told him.

Loke came over and stared down at me, or more precisely the paper.

"She's not lying, why not the comics?" He asked.

"The comics are for idiots with the brain size of a peanut, besides I enjoy reading how others people lives are ruined thanks to the market." I laughed to myself.

All was quiet as their eyes casted on me, I shrugged.

"What? Call it a guilty or sick pleasure, whatever, but I enjoy it." I said smoothing out the creases at the top of the page.

And life went on... that is until I finished the business section. There was no way I was going to read the comics so that left me with three choices. Leave, which wasn't even a choice and I don't even know why I added that actually, stare at the ceiling and be quiet, which might lead me to sleeping then never waking up, or talk to the Slobs. Learn about them... it couldn't hurt.

"So like, you're all from Magnolia?" I asked.

Conversations were stopped and eyes were casted on me... again. They all seemed to nod at me, none of them really answering my question.

"Born and raised?"

Another nod.

"Wow... that must suck." I sighed staring up at the ceiling.

"We find ways to entertain ourselves, what about you?" Natsu asked.

I blinked, "I... I can't remember which city I was born, or where I was raised. My family often moved a lot."

"So? How is it?" Gazille asked.

"How's what?"

"Being rich?" He asked.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded, along with several others. I blinked and sighed, trying to think of a good enough answer.

"It's... You have to be smart to be rich." I answered.

"Huh?"

"I was smart so I guess it was... alright." I said.

Alright being my Mother dying and my Father killing himself... yeah alright.

"What do you mean? By smart and rich?" Natsu asked.

"Well... being rich means you have to keep up... a certain status. Your kids have to keep up a certain status or else... things go bad. Your status means everything to you when your rich, its the pride of your family name. If your kids aren't smart, if they aren't well behaved or have the poorest manners... things aren't always sunshine and lollipops behind closed doors. Rich kids have just enough problems as poor kids do if their stupid, expect with more beating." I explained.

Natsu flinched.

"Wow... that's something." Gazille said.

I shrugged.

"I can only imagine your life was bad, seeing as your Father knocked himself off and all." Gazille said.

Cerberus started growling at Gazille, I didn't even notice he was still here. I must still be a little high, good thing I didn't fall asleep. I didn't respond... I kind of felt like punching him in the face though. So instead of that and risk getting cut up by his pierced up face, I balled up the newspaper and threw it at his face.

Gazille took the hit like a man.

"What about your Mother?" Gray asked.

"What about her?" I responded.

"Your Father... rested," I liked the term he used, "so what about your Mother? The one you miss? She walk out on you?" He asked.

My eyes widened slightly, "what do you mean miss?"

"Like Natsu said, you talk in your sleep," was his responds back to me.

I talk about my Mother in my sleep? What else do I talk about?! What else did they know?!

"You didn't say much, just that you miss and love her." Natsu mumbled underneath his breathe.

I sighed before getting up from my sitting position. My legs were starting to get numb so it would be best to start moving around at the moment. I left Natsu's scarf on my bag and his coat just on the floor as I stood.

"My Mother?" I repeated walking towards the windows.

They were broken, explaining why there was a bag taped over them, but I could still see the outside world; I could still see the blue sky out there.

"I don't think I know you guys well enough to talk about her." I confessed.

I didn't turn back to see their reactions, I didn't particularly care either. All I noticed was how much better I was feeling at the moment, I could breathe with ease and my head wasn't pounding loudly anymore.

...

"HATE!"

I jumped and turned around, Loke was the one who yelled it seeing how everyone's eyes were on him.

"We're running out of things to say so let's talk about hate alright? Name three things you hate Lucy, it'll be funny." Loke said.

I thought about it.

"Natsu."

"HEY!"

I giggled, he was right. This was funny.

"Wednesdays and..."

My life, my past, my family? I couldn't say what the last one was, I didn't really know myself.

"I don't know, Jellal go." I said.

"Talking, speaking, and answering," he said.

"I'm not surprised, I don't care what you hate Gazille, Gray?" I asked.

"HEY!" Gazille yelled while others laughed.

"Stalkers, fifth period, and Natsu also," he said.

I would have high fived him but he was too far away.

"Natsu?" I asked.

"Well I LOVE-"

"It's hate!" Everyone yelled.

He flinched, "relationships, brain freezes, and transportation," he said.

... weird but alright.

"Loke?" I asked.

"The sound of keys jiggling together," he answered.

"Whoa, whoa... keys jiggling together?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Wow."

That was a very, very specific thing to hate.

"Loke wins." I said.

"He only named one thing!" Natsu yelled.

"That's all he needed to name."

"When was this a game in the first place?" Gray asked.

I leaned up and scratched my head... "I can't believe I'm talking to you guys," I suddenly blurted out.

"Why?"

The answer was repeated over. I didn't answer, only laughed as they all said the same thing at the same time.

"Is it because we're? What was your nickname for us?... Slobs? The Slob Gang? That's right! Is it because we are Slobs?" Natsu asked.

My laughter stopped, "no..."

I didn't say anything more, just checked my phone. We had a little under 10 minutes left, I bent down to pick up my bag and Natsu's clothes. Once I dusted his coat and scarf I threw it over to him before heading towards the door.

"Thanks Gazille." I nodded towards him.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked.

"I'm leaving, bell's about to ring." I told him.

"Wait! I meant after school! We can go... I don't know, maybe you can join us with tagging up more buildings or something?" He asked.

I turned around, "and what? Tag Blondie?" I asked.

Natsu chuckled.

"As nice as that sounds I have other plans."

Like visiting Cana and getting my coke checked out, I slid the door opened but Gazille slid it back closed. I ignored the look he was giving me because my phone suddenly starting ringing, call? No, text.

"Erza?" I mumbled to myself opening it.

"Lis texted me you weren't in sixth so where the hell are you?!" I read to myself

Lis? Who the fuck is Lis?

"Do any of you know a Lis?" I asked.

"Lisanna." Natsu said.

I blinked in surprised... Lis- Lisanna... it made sense.

'Why the fuck is Lisanna texting about me to you anyway?' I texted back then paused.

I mashed the delete button and wrote something else.

"In the Nurse's Office, thanks for caring. I'm going to visit a friend's house be back late." I mumbled sending that.

I sighed as I shut my phone closed, damn was she bossy. I blinked a few times before noticing Gazille's hand still had the door closed.

"Is there a problem Gazille?" I asked.

He blinked with me, "no."

"Then let me out... unless you were planning on doing those ecchi things to me when I was knocked out." I gasped dramatically.

Gazille turned red while Natsu started yelling, the rest of the gang started laughing and Gazille used to diversion to slip something in my hands. He made me squeeze it tight before re-opening the door. Whatever it was he didn't want the others to see it so I waited until I was out in the empty halls to take a peak. Three steps out though the bell dismissing class rang and the hallways started to become full with students trying to leave. I sighed and dumped the thing in my bag, deciding to check on it later.

"Lucy! Wait up!" Natsu yelled behind me.

I didn't, then I did due to something wrapping around my neck and pulling me backwards. I felt gently hands on the sides of my head, making them look back to see Natsu's head smiling at me.

"Didn't you hear me?" He asked.

I shook his hands away, "if I say no will you believe me?"

"Haha," he said walking beside me.

I noticed his scarf had found its way magically around my neck again, I reached to take it off but Natsu stopped me.

"Wear it, it's windy outside," he said shrugging on his coat.

"I'm not hanging out with you Natsu." I told him.

"We'll see about tha-"

"NATSU! YOU FORGOT YOUR BAG DIPSHIT!"

Gazille? Maybe Gray? The voice was deep enough to-

"Oh shit, be right back! Wait here!" Natsu ordered running back.

I didn't wait, I continued my way through the halls and out the school. I paused though, wasn't this scarf given to him by someone important? Maybe I should wait and give it back to him?... Or just see him tomorrow. I took a step forward but someone yanked me back. My back fell against something rough.

"Sorry about that."

I turned around and started glaring at whoever pulled my- well Natsu's scarf. My glare turned into a soft gaze though as I really stared at the man who pulled Natsu's scarf. I think a light blush was spreading on my cheeks as I stared into his midnight blue, too dark to be cerulean and just blue, eyes.

"Um," I mumbled then gulped feeling my mouth go dry.

His eyes were... gorgeous. What was going on? This has never happened to me before, getting lost in some random boys eyes so I tore my gaze away and focused on something else. That was when I noticed the books he was holding, AP Physics, AP US History, Calculus! This boy was not only gorgeous! He was a genius too!

"It's just that I saw you wearing a familiar scarf, it couldn't be though... sorry about that again."

I couldn't find my voice to respond to him so I just nodded.

"LUCY!"

I flinched, the smart blue eyed boy flinched in front of me as well and turned around. Natsu came running, bag in hand, towards us.

"NATSU! HEY! I WAS RIGHT!" The boy waved then turned towards me.

I blushed at the smile that suddenly spread across his face; Natsu finally caught up and stopped in front of us to catch his breath.

"I thought, I told you, to wait!" He huffed.

"I had things to do." I told him.

"Hey bro, I knew it was your scarf," the boy said.

... BRO?! AS IN SHORT FOR BROTHER?!

"Hey Sting." Natsu said hugging his BROTHER!

"You guys are brothers?!" I asked.

They both looked at me and nodded.

"But he's smart!" I exclaimed.

Sting started laughing while Natsu glared at me.

"I like your friend here Natsu, hi I'm Sting Dragneel." Sting said holding his hand out to me.

I took it in seconds, "Lucy Heartfilia."

We continued shaking hands for a good minute before Natsu interrupted us, I glared at him but then looked back at Sting. He was gorgeous, smart, and his smile! To think he just touched my hand!

Lucy! What are you thinking?! This isn't like you! I don't fangirl about a... I reached up and poked his cheek. He was so cute though and his cheeks were so squishy. Sting only laughed while Natsu crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure you two are brothers?" I asked.

"We get that a lot, I'm actually his twin" Sting said hugging his bro.

My finger dropped.

"Twins? Wouldn't that mean we'd have a class together?" I asked.

Of course that's all I care about, having more time with Sting... ah... our children would be so-

"I got all the smarts while Natsu here got all the stupidity. He failed 2nd grade." Sting laughed rubbing his brother's head.

Sting and I laughed while Natsu just glared.

"Shut up Sting! Listen to your elder brother!" Natsu barked.

And the lies kept coming.

"He's taller." I said pointing at Sting.

"The short twins are usually the oldest, not the tallest." Sting explained.

See! Look at his genius.

"I see, you're very smart Sting." I giggled.

Sting flashed me a smile, "thanks Lucy. Strange how Natsu's never mentioned you before, you seem like a cool person."

Sting just called me cool.

"Thanks! The same with Natsu, I've never remotely heard of you Sting." I smiled.

"Lucy meet my younger twin Sting, Sting meet MY GIRL Lucy." Natsu said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

Sting raised an eyebrow.

"NOT! His girl, not ever! I'm single." I said pushing Natsu away.

"You don't say?" Sting asked.

I nodded.

_'Hey, Hey, Hey, The Rock City Boy'_

"Excuse me" I said walking away some distance.

"Hello?"

_"LUCY! IT'S CANA! WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T SNIFF THE COKE! MY SUPPLIER-"_

"Too late, I'm fine at the moment though before I knocked out."

_"ARE YOU OKAY?"_

"Yeah I'm heading over to your house right now, pick me up?" I asked.

_"YES, yes. Oh God Lucy I was so scared that the batched would... you know, blah."_ Cana said.

"Thanks Momma Bear, I'm walking down Pine so honk when you see me."

_"I'm on my way."_

I hanged up the phone and turned back around. Somehow between my absences Natsu had gotten Sting into a headlock. I shook my head then took Natsu's scarf off, walking up to them I placed it on both of their shoulders.

"You two should act like twins, get along." I told them.

Natsu and Sting blinked at me.

"It was nice meeting you Sting, bye." I smiled walking away.

"Lucy! I thought we were doing something!" Natsu called out.

"And I thought I told you I had plans!" I called back.

I started jogging away just in case he would have tried to follow and stop me. A few minutes ago and no Natsu behind me I went back to walking... waiting for Cana to find me. Hmmm... I pulled out the note Gazille gave me and opened it.

_'Pick me up some regular coke'_

Ah... pick him up some coca cola... he makes it sound like I'm going to the grocery store. I crumbled the note back up and tossed it on the floor somewhere. One block later I heard some really obnoxious honking behind me.

"Finally."


	14. A Tit For A Tat

**BlackLynx17: STING ENTERED! HOORAY! I've recently become a Sting fan, ever since he stopped being evil and started acting childish. It seems Sting enters as Natsu's twin? Making them both Dragneel's! And now Lucy finds herself liking him, but what about Natsu? Let's see what will happen next shall we? God this fanfiction is beginning to sound like a soap opera... lol.**

**Thanks for your reviews everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 14

A Tit For A Tat

.

"Family! I'm home!" I sang walking into my house.

"Welcome home dear, how was school?" Auntie Scarlet asked coming to greet me.

"Fine, I went over a friend's house afterwards; we had a nice time." I giggled.

Auntie Scarlet smiled and started wiping her hands off on her apron.

"Erza and your Uncle went out for take-out, they should be home shortly," she said.

I nodded and started making my way upstairs.

"Alright, I'll just be doing homework in my room."

"Okay, dear."

Homework, yeah right. Hmmm, now what should I really do? Go to my room and read? Text or call Cana for a while or some other friend? Maybe I should go back down and talk to Auntie Scarlet... Hmm, decisions, decisions. Well Erza's not here, maybe I should snoop around in her room for a while?

But that's wrong...

Oh well.

* * *

"Hey Slobs." I waved walking towards them.

Well technically towards them, I was actually heading towards the school entrance which they were standing near. The Slobs looked up, all of them showing some sort of smile or smirk at me and Erza. Only... one Slob was missing, the master Slob or Slob leader.

"Morning guys." Erza waved.

Gray, Loke, and Jellal nodded while Gazille... he grabbed my arm and started dragging me away. No difference, the only reason why I went towards the Slob Gang was to deliver Gazille his coke. Like really, why else would I WILLINGLY walk over to the Slob Gang? To say hello? HAHAHAHAHA!

"Gazille! Where are you going?!" Loke yelled.

The both of us ignoring what Loke just yelled and continued on. I turned around and started walking with Gazille; we walked around the corner to a deserted area at school. I started digging in my bag for the goods while Gazille rubbed his shoulders.

"Question, your mood swings... it's because of the stuff isn't it?" Gazille asked.

I dropped my bag.

"Shit." I whispered bending down to pick it up.

It... surprised me... even though it was the truth I just haven't... I never admitted it out loud before. And here I thought Gazille was one of the dumb ones in the group.

"Yeah, I revert back to my childhood self when I'm on the stuff. When I'm off..."

"You're a smart ass?" Gazille finished.

I laughed lightly, picking myself up and dusting myself off.

"You could say that." I said holding up a little red envelope.

Gazille took it from my hand and sighed a breath of relief. He stared up at the sky as he slipped the envelope in his pocket.

"How long do you think we can keep this facade up?" He asked.

I shrugged, not really knowing the answer myself.

"Until they can understand us I guess."

Gazille looked down at me and flashed me a smirk.

"Good answer, but my friends would understand."

* * *

1st period, no sign of Natsu... wonder if he's at the Nurse's Office talking to Nurse Strauss... I wonder what they were talking about last time? For him to sound so unassured and for Nurse Strauss to sound so understanding, what was going on between those two?

"Let's talk about sex!" Ms. Atsuki said cheerfully.

Something seemed different about Ms. Sex-Ed teacher today. She looked... happy and sounded happy and was just... really cheerful compared to how she usually is.

"Looks like someone got laid last night." I mumbled underneath my breath.

I turned beside me and stared at Natsu's empty seat, if he were here I think he would have laughed... hell I knew he would have laughed. I can't believe I just thought that... Natsu.

It was just like magic how the door opened and the man I just thought about entered the room. Like a spell I casted... or miscast. My eyes widened as Natsu opened the door and walked towards our teacher. Why? Why was there a bandage under his left eye? Did he get into another fight with his gang? I turned to look over at them, they all looked as surprised as me though so it couldn't have been them... then who though?

"Late this morning Mr. Dragneel?" Ms. Atsuki asked.

"So it seems." Natsu shrugged handing her a note.

Ms. Atsuki pursed her lips as she looked over his note then nodded.

"Alright, you can go to your seat now. We were just about to talk about sex!" Ms. Atsuki said cheerfully again.

Natsu started walking towards me- I mean his seat next to me. As I watched him, I noticed his lips moving.

Looks. Like. Someone. Got. Laid. Last. Night.

My eyes widened and I broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Ms. Heartfilia! Can you tell me what you find so funny?!" Ms. Atsuki yelled.

Natsu looked over at me and raised an eyebrow as he sat down in his seat. I trailed my eyes back to the teacher and answered.

"Well... you see... "

Should I-

A) Tell the truth

Or

B) Lie

I just shook my head at her, deciding to not answer her at all. Her eyes narrowed at me before she huffed.

"Pay attention," she said before opening our Sex-Ed book.

As Ms. Atsuki started her lecture Natsu started scooting his chair closer to me... stupid two to a desk rule. I could hear his breathing near my ear; he sighed before whispering.

"What was with the laughs?"

I smiled under my breath.

"Let's just said you said the same thing I said when I first heard her start the lesson." I whispered back.

Natsu laughed, but more skillfully; under his breath so our teacher couldn't hear. I turned towards him and stared at his cheek, I found myself wanting to reach out and touch the bandage but didn't. Natsu's eyes narrowed in confusion but I just turned back towards the teacher. Nutrition, or better yet PE. I'll ask him then. Until then I'm forced to listen to Ms. Just-Had-Sex-Last-Night-In-I-Don't-Know-How-Long talked about, you guessed it, sex.

* * *

"So Mr. Dragneel, why don't you summarize _To Kill A Mockingbird_?" Mr. Michaelis asked.

Natsu froze in class as all eyes when on him. Now I knew Natsu loved attention, but I think he only loved it when it was a female's attention. I slowly shook my head at him with a coy smile on my lips. Shouldn't have been clowning around with his friends.

"Well, the book _To Kill A Mockingbird_... yeah so basically this guy he.. kills! He kills a mockingbird with a rock, kind of like a killing two birds with one stone kind of thing." Natsu explained.

The class laughed while I continued to shake my head. That answer was so stupid, it wasn't even funny to me.

"I can tell you didn't read a single page of the book Mr. Dragneel and I'm very disappointed in you." Mr. Michaelis said.

I had a strange feeling that this wasn't the first time he's been disappointed by Mr. Dragneel.

"Would anyone else like to answer the question?" Mr. Michaelis asked looking up.

I just put my head down for the rest of the class period. That was the idiot I was interested in, I'm such an idiot.

* * *

An arm wrapped around my waist as Levy and I started walking towards the cafeteria.

"I didn't hear a good morning Natsu." Natsu said from beside me.

I took his arm off of me, "I have nothing to say to you."

Natsu blinked at me.

"Come on Levy." I said speeding my pace.

Levy caught up a few seconds later, she stared at me but I ignored it until we came to our table. I decided to sit next to Juvia today since I really haven't sat down next to her enough. It was always either Levy or Lisanna, since I preferred getting the edge seat a lot.

"Hey everyone." I greeted.

And that was the beginning to a boring nutrition.

* * *

It was like God wanted me to ask Natsu about his bandage, how else would you explain Couch Strauss giving us a free day? A FREE DAY! This has never happened before, ever (since I've been here).

"I need to talk to Natsu." I told my girlfriends then started heading towards the two Slobs.

The two of them were sitting on the benches, deciding to use their free day by being lazy. Natsu's eyes flickered towards me then stared back off into the distance. I was strangely irritated at that, but didn't show it.

"You mind giving us a second?" I asked Gazille.

He only smirked, "nope."

He stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder, I saw the flicker in Natsu's eyes again.

"Thought you were only interested in something real, huh?" He whispered before walking away.

I took the seat he sat at next to Natsu, ignoring his comment, and waited... waited until he looked at me.

...

Then I remembered, I was dealing with a six year old trapped in a ... however year olds body.

"Natsu." I called.

He pouted then turned his head slightly towards me.

"What? You have something to say to me now?" He asked.

I giggled, "yes, now that we're alone."

This seemed to catch his interest, he turned his body more towards me but still kept his gaze away. I reached out for him and stroked his cheek, Natsu flinched against my touch.

"What happened?"

He pulled away, "fight with the gang."

I tilted my head, it was my turn to pout now.

"You're lying."

Natsu blinked then smirked at me.

"What are you talking abou-"

"I saw their faces when they walked in, they all looked surprised."

Natsu became speechless. I reached out and grabbed his hand, feeling pretty daring at the moment... Daring? Was that the right word to use? I could have also gone with stupid, or idiotic, maybe even retarded. Feeling pretty retarded at the moment, yup that fit the bill.

"I... something's strange."

He looked up at me.

"Why are you lying? What are you hiding Natsu behind that smile?"

His confused gaze turned into a glare.

"What's it to you? It's none of your business like how Gazille's and your business is none of mine," he said coldly.

"Doesn't stop you from asking us though," I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath, "if I told you? Would you tell me? A secret for a secret?" I asked.

He looked... surprised again.

"It's nothing Lucy, just a street fight."

And though that sounds like something that Natsu would do, I had this nagging feeling.

"I... I was wrong."

"About what?"

"You. I find you... quite interesting, so it only makes sense that I'd want to know more interesting things about you." I said looking up and smiling lightly at him.

I told him I'd tell him if he told me, I didn't say he had to tell me the truth though. I also didn't say you couldn't catch each other lying, so in order for me to win this I had to make up a good excuse about me and Gazille's business. Actually, I covered the lie I said with another truth, making it not a lie truthfully. He was about to tell me the truth so I'd feel bad if I didn't return the favor... since when did I think I'd start feeling bad?

"You... find me- my life... interesting?" He asked.

I nodded.

"That's what I talk to Gazille about without your knowing, your interestingness." I giggled.

Lie... kind of. A huge blush spread across Natsu's face and I just couldn't believe it. I just made the number one playboy in school, from my knowledge... blush!

"You- you talk about me? Ask about me? To him?!" He accused.

I nodded, "is it that strange?"

He shook his head side to side before smirking at me and boom, he believes me.

"I knew you loved me," he said squeezing my hand.

I laughed out loud, one obnoxious laugh. Natsu didn't seem to mind it though, I don't think he even heard it since the expression on his face suddenly became serious.

"My Father."

My heart skipped a beat.

"We don't... see eye to eye on a lot of things." Natsu finished.

His gaze met mine.

"He's cool with Sting but for some reason he's never... appreciated me I guess, since the day I was born he's never appreciated me. Ever since my Mom left, I've been taking all his crap and yelling."

I gasped softly.

"Better me than Sting I always thought, being the older brother by a few minutes. I'm used to it now, it's nothing major but last night... things got physical."

"H-h-have you told anyone? Have you done anything?! I mean!" I started hyperventilating.

Natsu smiled at me.

"Nuh huh Lucy, you told me a secret then I told you a secret. We're even now," he laughed.

Why was he laughing?! This wasn't a laughi-

"Is that what you were talking to Nurse Strauss about?" I whispered.

Natsu's head turned towards me.

"How do you-?... You were eavesdropping?!"

I got up and ran, ran all the way towards the girl's bathroom and just stayed there knowing Natsu wouldn't follow me if I hid in here. What had I just gotten myself into to? Abused by his Father... seems behind his smile he's just as fucked up as the rest of us.

"I wonder what's worse though? Suicidal parents or abusive ones?" I mumbled as I sat against the wall.

Well it's kind of conflicting. If they're abusive you wish them dead and if they're suicidal... you wish you had them with you.

"Maybe he and I aren't so different? Maybe I'm not the only on-"

No, I know I wasn't the only one with a messed up life. And like Natsu, I wasn't the only one who kept the secrets to myse-... He was talking about it to Nurse Strauss. He wasn't keeping the abuse a secret, he was actually getting help. With the sudden realization of that I felt myself relieved for some reason. I felt glad he wasn't keeping this to himself, he was trying to get help.

Maybe I should follow his example.

Then again I liked sniffing crack so maybe not.

* * *

"Juvia I'm sorry but there's something I must discuss with Jellal alone, would you mind?" I asked.

Juvia saw the look in my eyes, I think that's the only reason why she put her earphones in and turned the volume all the way up. I could hear the song she was listening to, _Agony_ by Kotoko... Juvia had good taste in music, I liked that song too. Discussion Lucy, I turned my attention back to Jellal; he was just staring at me.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, the J Jang shouldn't reveal _deep_ secrets like this but I have to know." I told him.

"It's about Natsu isn't it?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'll owe you, I'll pay you back in return. I just want to know, no, I feel a need to know! I- I'm- I-"

"You're... worried?" He asked.

Jellal's eyes widened as he asked, I couldn't believe myself but I nodded.

"Strange isn't it? I say our mission is to kill him and yet I find myself worrying about why his Father abu-... do you know? About his Father?" I asked.

I only suspected Jellal to know but if he didn't, then I shouldn't be telling him this. Then again I didn't know and here I was asking him for details about it.

"I know, we all know. His Dad... I don't really know much about. It's just that ever since we were little Natsu's never had the best relationship with him. He wouldn't tell us at first, he'd come with scars or see us and act all jittery and scared. We tried to help him, offered help but he was scared. You see Natsu believes that if anyone found out about his 'situation' that his Father would harm Sting which seemed like utter BS to us but... we promised not to tell anyone."

I nodded at Jellal.

"We finally got him talking to a counselor about this, Nurse Strauss has counseling degree too, but his Dad doesn't know a thing about the fact. If his Dad knew, Natsu believes he will punish him for telling other people about his 'situation'."

So that's why they were talking, Nurse Strauss and Natsu.

"Things... have gotten better in the least. This is Natsu's first marks in weeks, I don't know what triggered it though. He wouldn't tell us at nutrition, just said that Sting was safe."

My face turned upwards into a grimace.

"That's..."

"Inhumane, I know but there's nothing we can do. Natsu believes once he turns eighteen everything will get better. He and Sting will be legal adults and be able to leave that home." Jellal said.

I nodded, "how old is he now?"

"Seventeen, he and Sting. Their birthday is only a few months away. Natsu's so anxious for it to come but... we just all have a bad feeling about this."

My poor Natsu...! Did I just call him?

"Is Natsu that afraid of his Father? So scared that people would get hurt if he told anyone?" I asked.

"It isn't our secret to share Lucy, its Natsu's. We have no righ-"

"Screw rights, he's hurting!"

"And you don't think we want to help?!" Jellal yelled at me.

I blinked, suddenly feeling a heap of guilt in the bit of my stomach. He's known Natsu longer than me, they all have, of course the Slobs would want to help Natsu. I knew nothing about this, I had just entered this game. I had no right to voice my opinion to players who have been there for years.

"For some strange reason, Natsu thinks differently about you. He doesn't act like he usually does around girls." Jellal said in a much calmer voice.

"You mean he treats me like he does Lisanna?" I asked looking up at him.

Jellal shook his head.

"No, different from Lisanna too. He... he shows a smile we didn't know he was capable of having. I don't know, I'm no good with words. It's not like Lisanna though, the only way I'm thinking of describing it is with you. He acts a certain way with you, Lucy."

I didn't know what to feel, or think, about this. Compliment? Insult? Happy? Sad? How did I want to take this information? I guess it depended on that.

"This was a really big secret Jei, I don't want another secret in exchange for it. What I want you to do for me is be Natsu's friend. I believe you can help him with his problem, make him forget some of his troubles." Jellal explained.

I scowled. Was this information worth being friends with the Slob? And what did he mean believe I could help? My parents are dead, not abusive, I couldn't relate to Natsu's issue. Whatever... I got what I wanted, I learned what I wanted to know... I guess it couldn't hurt if I, how'd he describe it? Make him forget some of his troubles by giving him new ones to worry about. I know Jellal honestly didn't believe I'd stop messing with him just by being his friend.

"Alright, thanks Jellal." I smiled.

* * *

Jellal, Juvia, and I met the Slob Gang on the way to the cafeteria. Jellal nudged me forward a bit, I glared back at him before walking up towards Natsu. This had to be the most embarrassing thing I was ever going to say in my whole entire life. Natsu stared at me, a scowl on his face. Guess he was still kind of sour about the fact that I eavesdropped on his conversation. I'm sure what I was about to tell him would make him forget all about that though.

"Hi Natsu, want to be friends?" I asked him.

The Slobs stared at me, jaws dropped with blanked expression on their faces, then all started laughing together. Natsu eyes widened before he smiled a crooked smile at me.

"Are you kidding?" He asked in a voice that suggested I was.

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"If you don't want to be my friend you don't have to be mean about it." I sighed.

"No!" Natsu yelled then hugged me.

Hugged... me. I felt like at any moment I would burst into flames.

"I'd LOVE to be friends with you!" He cheered.

I stared back at Jellal and glared, he only shrugged. I could read what he was thinking at the moment, this was the price for the secret. This price though was too steep though, I'd rather give him an arm and a leg as payment.

"Because after friendship comes LOVE!" Natsu cheered pushing me away.

And then he kissed me, actually kissed my cheek because I turned my head at the last second. I froze and looked back at Jellal, asking him a question with my eyes; he nodded reading it. I giggled lightly then stomped on his foot, which is a rather unfriendly thing to do but I received Jellal's permission to do so. Natsu jumped back.

"Friends are not PHY-SI-CAL." I told him waving my finger.

Natsu pouted, "not true! See?" He said leaning against Loke.

I smiled and pulled Juvia towards me, leaning against her.

"See? No hugs." I said.

Natsu glared then turned over and hugged Loke. Loke stood there awkwardly and hugged him back.

"Told you he loved Natsu." I whispered towards Gazille.

He laughed; I turned over and stared at Juvia.

"Can I hug you Juvia? Are we close enough?" I asked her.

Juvia giggled then glomped onto me.

"You're silly, of course my fellow J member," she whispered in my ear.

I giggled and hugged her back.

"This is strangely getting hot right now." Gray mumbled.

"Want to play a trick?" I whispered into Juvia's ear.

She didn't respond but I felt her nod against my shoulder. I smirked and leaned back, running a finger down her forehead, down her cheeks, then circling her lips. I think Juvia got the message because she bit her lips and lowered her eyes, giving me a really seductive gaze.

"If you two kiss, I'm sure Juvia and I wouldn't mind." I whispered leaning towards her lips.

I heard gulps, heard gulps! My eyes trailed back towards them and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" I breathed out.

Natsu and Loke looked at each other, wondering if going gay for a moment would really be worth it... apparently not because they both jumped away from each other. Juvia and I giggled amongst ourselves.

"Seems this is as far as our friendship goes." I told Natsu then started walking away beside Juvia.

"Bye just friend!" I called over my shoulder.

"Wait! What if I kiss Juvia? She's my friend!" Natsu called.

"Then I'll kiss Gazille!" I said but remembered, he was spoken for.

"I meant Loke." I corrected.

"Not like you haven't already," he replied.

I paused for a second to look over my shoulder and stare at him.

"Now who loves who?" I asked.

Natsu's face turned into a blank one and that's when I faced forward again and continued my way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Masterpiece. That was the only word to describe how my Pixie came out, its orange dress shimmering and its white wings sparkling. I placed it in the middle of my desk and stared at it.

"Nice piece Lucy." Natsu said.

"Thanks."

Everything about it was perfect, maybe the wings could have used a little more detail, but still! Absolutely perfect!

"Lucy, you do know there's another project after this one?"

Look at its wings.

"Lucy?"

So beautiful.

"It's not going to come alive if you stare at it."

The face expression was exactly like Pixie's, now all I had to do was buy some citrus perfume and they would be like twins.

"Are you going to stare at that all day?"

Gray's voice.

"Yes." I answered.

"You continue to surprise me Lucy."

"Shh, staring time."

* * *

For once I was the one who beat Erza to our meeting spot, for once! I wonder what she was doing? Maybe using the restroom or something? Anyways she shouldn't take long. I stood where I was and kept an eye out for her. I didn't spot red but I did spot something similar.

"Come on, I'm walking you home." Natsu said passing me by.

I stared at his retreating figure.

"What?" I called after him, taking one step forward.

"You want to know about me or not? Come on," he said, his pace never slowing.

Know about him? My feet started moving on their own accord, then turned into a jog as I tried to catch up to him.

"It's rude making a lady run." I said when I reached his side.

"It's ruder to listen to other people's conversations, actually more like wrong." Natsu lectured.

And the score was-

Natsu - 1

Lucy - ∞ + 1

Why infinity? Because adding everything I've ever done to Natsu, the fact that I was amazing and also a genius equals infinity, that's why... plus this is in my head so of course I'd be winning. I decided to change the subject.

"What about Erza?"

"My friends are taking care of that, where you live?" He asked.

I looked around the area and pointed forwards, "we keep walking down this street."

Natsu nodded. We walked side by side together, silence between us. I frowned, wasn't he going to explain? He said he would, or asked if I wanted to know saying it in a tone and phrasing the words like he was going to tell me if I went with them.

"Na-"

"Just wanted to see how long it would take you to say something, turns out! Not that long." Natsu laughed.

I pouted and pushed his shoulder.

"I don't know what I did to make him so... so angry with me. I can't really remember how it started, just... it's always been this way I guess."

I stared down floor, watching my feet move left and right.

"I always wanted to ask him, but the risks on what he might do if he reacted badly. It's only been punches so far."

"Why? Why would he?"

"That's it exactly... I don't know. Ever since I was five, he threatened me. Never Sting. With Sting, it was only sending him to the corner, stripping away using the computer... with me, it was being locked in my room, locked in the attic... those sort of things."

Natsu began to rub his arm uneasily. By the look on his face I knew he was returning to the times he was in those positions. I wanted to tell him something that might have been some comfort... but what? I stood a step closer to Natsu and reached for his hand, squeezing it. Natsu looked back up at me and smiled lightly.

"I'm okay, things won't always be this way. In just a few months Sting and I will have better lives, I know it." Natsu told me.

Sting, Natsu's twin brother. Neither of them shared any identical features which made me skeptical of they were even related. Sting was muscular and blonde, his eyes a sharp cobalt while Natsu... was also muscular but with salmon hair and eyes that were a mesmerizing charcoal that seemed to burn from the inside. I felt that they were nowhere close to being twins but who was I to question their blood? A nobody.

"What brought this on Natsu?" I asked.

"Jellal. Gazille. Loke. Gray. They all seem to like you a lot, same with me. Nurse Strauss said it helps getting things of my chest and it's good to have people I can trust with my... problem."

Natsu was abused but was still able to smile and laugh and have a good time. My parents were dead and I had to sniff crack for me to be able to do what he was doing. This didn't seem right...

"You're strong Natsu, very strong." I noted.

Natsu sighed, squeezing my hand again.

"It's funny how I used to hate you in the beginning but now... seems like you really trust me." I trailed on.

Natsu suddenly stopped walking, my hand tugged back and I was stopped with him. I looked at him and was surprised that he was staring back up at me.

"It's strange, but I do for some reason... trust you," he said, his gaze on me turning soft.

Things were starting to get a little strange, there was this burning sensation coursing throughout my body as Natsu stared at me. Maybe it was the pervert in me or the playboy in him, but I felt as if he could see right through my clothes and at the true me. I tugged my hand out of his and turned around, walking again with my back towards him so he couldn't see my sudden blush.

"Hurry up now, I want to get home." I told him.

"I confess some deep feelings and you just walk away?" He asked.

"You confessed a dark secret Natsu, trusting me isn't deep feelings. I think in exchange I should confess something back, what though?" I wondered.

"Do you know me enough to talk about your life? Mysterious Lucy?" Natsu teased.

... It seems so.

"My Mother died of illness, random. Even with all the money and power my Father had there was nothing we could do. I guess I wasn't enough to make him want to stay in this world since year later, like on the news, my Father killed himself. I was the one who found him, brains and blood splattered everywhere. Then I was alone for a while until Erza's family picked me up."

"Rough," was what he told me.

I just shrugged.

"Well I'm glad."

I paused and stared at him. Natus's eyes widened then he started shaking his head side to side.

"No! I mean not about your Mom dying or Father offing himself off, I mean! I'm glad, I'm glad that you came to live with Erza..." Natsu tried to explain.

I sighed and shook my head, that made one of us happy. Natsu's mood turned around exceptionally after that, he was all smiles and laughs the rest of the walk home. I couldn't have been happier when we finally made it to Erza's house, his laughter was starting to give me a headache.

Natsu stared up at the house and whistled, "nice digs."

I shrugged.

"Thanks, I guess. Bye." I told him walking up to my doorstep.

"Bye, bye darling Lucy! See you tomorrow!" Natsu yelled.

I peeked behind me shoulder and saw a big smile plastered on his face, he was waving at me too. I rolled my eyes and entered my home, finally.

"Welcome home Lucy, Erza's not with you?" Auntie Scarlet asked greeting.

Erza wasn't home yet? That walk home with Natsu took twice as long as walking home with her, she should have beaten me. Unless... Natsu said it was handled right? Meaning that the Slobs were walking her home! Meaning that she was with her Slob type and was probably on a date with him!

...

...

Yeah right, hahaha.

"She, had to do some things after school."

"Oh, well I just baked a fresh batch of cookies! Would you like one?"

Cookie.

"Sure!"

It was while I ate my cookie when I realized the mistake I made letting Natsu walk me home. Now... he knew where I lived. Playboy, yes, but stalker? I hoped not. Maybe I should start sleeping with my door and windows locked just in case.


	15. Chocolate Cutie Knight

**BlackLynx17: If you haven't seen the old TV show I Love Lucy, or even remotely heard of it once... you will be lost in the beginning of the chapter. Fair Warning.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 15

Chocolate Cutie Knight

.

Thursday. I couldn't believe it.

Today was Thursday meaning that yesterday was Wednesday. Wednesday. My most hated day of the week. This had to be the first time in months that I've gone through a Wednesday without blurring the line. How could that had happened?

"Lucy! Come on already!" Erza yelled.

Never a moment to myself with her. Whatever, the day was done already. I'll just have to make up for lost time by doing it today. I opened my little container and took a sniff, my eyes scrunched closed as the sensation coursed through me.

...

I felt my nose, nothing leaking there.

**_"You're fine."_**

I reopened my eyes and saw a little... green thing standing right in front of me.

Elf. I didn't really know how to describe this one so I'll give it my best. A small child with pointy ears.

He was as tall as my legs, his head stopping short at my stomach. He wore a hat and green clothing that reminded me of Link from _The Legend of Zelda_. This little Elf could have been Link if it wasn't for his brown hair, but you know what they say.

Brunettes are sweeter.

The elf boy giggled and hugged my legs, **_"don't worry. I'll protect you."_**

I smiled down at him.

"Chocolate."

* * *

**_"Tra-la-la, tra-la-la, tra-la-la-la-laaaaaaaaa,"_** my cutie Elf sang as Erza and I walked towards the entrance of our school.

I giggled, so cute.

"Lucy, this is the third time you've laughed to yourself since we left the house. What is so funny?" Erza asked.

I shook my head lightly, "you wouldn't understand."

Erza cut my path off, she stared at me with determined eyes.

"Try me," she spoke.

I opened my mouth, someone spoke for me.

_"OH LUCY! I'M HOME!"_

I flinched at the bad TV reference and looked behind me, Loke came walking up to me with Gazille beside him.

"Hello dear, you miss me?" Loke asked.

He grabbed my hand and spun me around, dipping me at the end.

**_"Fun game! Fun game! Play along!"_** Elf said jumping up and down beside me.

"Of course Ricky dear, how could I not?" I giggled brushing the locks out of his face.

Loke smiled at me and started leaning down towards my face. I placed my hand over his lips and stood back up on my own two feet.

"Ricky, not in front of our baby, Little Ricky." I said motioning to Gazille.

I walked over to him and looped my arm around his.

"He's not old enough to know about the birds and the bees yet." I added patting his head.

Loke and Elf ended up laughing, Erza gave me a strange look while Gazille... he just sighed and shook his head.

"Enough goofing around." Gazille said shaking me off.

"Strange, where is the rest of your gang?" I asked looking behind Gazille.

"Already here and hanging at the spot, we got here a little late." Loke said.

"I'm going on ahead Lucy." Erza said walking off.

"Wait! Hold on." I called rushing after her.

"Damn it! I had a question for you Blondie!" Gazille yelled.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me so I assumed he was coming after.

"Huh? Don't leave me!" Loke yelled.

Now Loke was coming along.

"Hey Erza! Come here a second!"

I looked up and saw the rest of the Slob Gang at their usually spot before school started, right in front of the school entrance. I watched, shocked I might add, as Erza smiled and started making her way over to their direction. Now the only ones there were Natsu, Gray, and Jellal. Erza smiled when Natsu called her over... could that mean?!... Nah... Could it? Was that her Slob type?

**_"Don't be sad Lucy, he likes YOU!"_** Elf said by my side.

I wasn't sad until he mentioned it. I continued following Erza even when she started heading towards Natsu, my 'husband' and our 'son' following after me.

"What's with the Conga Line?" Gray laughed.

"Hey Jellal! Hey Natsu, Gray." Erza greeted.

I smiled and waved at the boys, Gazille and Loke left our side to join their original group.

"Finally Blondie, now that question." Gazille said.

Natsu waved back at me, he opened his mouth but I turned my attention towards Gazille.

"Question? What, are you going to confess your undying love for me or something?" I asked.

Gazille froze while Natsu turned red, I didn't get it.

"NO! NO! NATSU I'M NOT! NO!" Gazille yelled peeking at his leader.

I started giggling, "just kidding. Go on Gazille before Erza gets antsy about being late to first period."

I ignored the grumbling sound beside me.

"Bacchus's party is tonight, wanted to know if you were coming or not?" He asked.

"Party? Hmmm, why are they having it on a Thursday?" I asked.

I got the notice for that thing days ago, but had completely forgotten so I thought it had already passed.

Gazille shrugged at me, "hell if I know."

"Where's it going to be at?"

"Azuma's house."

"He's the one with the mansion right?"

"And a swimming pool... and hot tub."

I hummed again, sounded tempting enough. Especially knowing that it wasn't going to be in Cana's tiny ass apartment.

"Lucy! It's a school night!" Erza lectured by my side.

Always the Mother hen. I turned over and looked at her.

"You don't want me to go?"

She shook her head, "no."

I turned back at Gazille and smiled.

"I'll go! See you there Gazille." I cheered.

The Slobs all laughed at me.

"No you won't! My parents won't allow it!" Erza told me.

Erza, Erza, Erza.

"They will if all our friends are going! Except for Wendy, she's too young to party." I said.

"You're never too young to par-tah!" Loke laughed.

Erza continued to glare though, "no."

Now how was I about to tackle this one? I stared over at the Slob Gang, the five of them were just standing in the background watching our argument. Natsu smiled, Gray held a hand over his mouth to hide his smile, Jellal stood there emotion-... that's it! I can tackle two birds with one stone here! Get Erza to go and find out who she likes!

"Oh really?" I asked walking over to the Slobs.

Erza kept her chest puffed out strong, let's see how long that lasts. I walked over to Gray first and reached for his hand, nothing. Jellal next, I slipped mine into his. Her shoulders lowered slightly.

Bingo.

"Jellal, you're going to the party right?" I asked in a sweet voice.

Jellal stared down at me, he shrugged.

"Probably, everyone else is," he answered.

"That's not an answer, yes or no?" I pressed on, giving his hand a squeeze.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Erza's gaze harden.

"I'm going Lucy, forget about this guy." Natsu said butting in between us, my grip on his hand pulled away.

"I wasn't asking you Natsu." I glared then leaned against him, my head hovering over his shoulder, to stare at Jellal.

From far away it must have looked like I was hugging him or trying to whisper something into his ear.

"Jellal? You going?" I asked.

Jellal stared at me before sighing and finally answering. "Yes Lucy, I am."

I smirked and looked back at Erza.

"See, we'll have all these strapping young Slobs to protect us, JELLAL'S going! As well as Natsu, Gazille, and our friends. What harm could come?" I asked.

Erza sighed, "my parents would never all-"

"You never know until we ask."

"And if they say no?" Erza countered.

I took a second to think about it.

"Well then, that leaves us with two choices. Send a text and don't return home or go to bed early with the doors locked."

* * *

Erza caved at lunch, which I knew she would. The only thing that mattered was how long it was going to take her. I would have made bets but I was high at the moment, meaning that I was supposed to be the sweet, nice Lucy Heartfilia. Out of Erza's friends, everyone was going except for Levy and Wendy. Wendy, being too young, and Levy, saying something like having a project due the next morning, I don't know. We were still good though, we had Erza, Juvia, and Lisanna.

When school finally ended the walk home seemed to drag on and on and on. I knew Erza was hoping, no praying that her parents would say no to this party but as a surprise to her, they didn't! Nope! They were actually excited to see their little girl growing up and going out! They practically shoved us out the house after we got our party outfits on!

Mine! Being some ripped jeans and a FT tank top, and Erza's! Being a... collared shirt and some... dress pants...

"No, all wrong." I shook my head staring at her from our doorstep.

"What? I like it." Erza said hugging herself.

"I can't do this, I can't let you do this. You need, ugh! Just staring at it burns my eyes." I said looking away.

"Wait here, I'll let you borrow something of mine."

"They told us we weren't getting back in until after midnight remember? I highly doub-"

"I'll figure something out, stay." I told her then started walking around our home.

There was a window in my room on the second story that I always left open for occasions like this... that and if I had to sneak back in for some reason. If I could just climb up to there, I could sneak back in, get some clothes, and climb right out. I took off my shoes and got to work, loving how there was a tree that was right next to our house. Then again there were a lot of trees next to houses.

Ten minutes later I was back down and walking towards Erza, a pair of black skinny jeans and my favorite skull t-shirt (since I didn't want to push Erza to far from her comfort zone with a V-neck or low tank-top) in hands. When Cana came to pick us up I told Erza to change in the backseat. Being the prune that she was she refused and wanted to change at the party, but there was no way I was about to be seen dead walking in there with her wearing that so Cana and I finally convinced her.

Now we were heading towards our par-tah!

* * *

The minute we hit the scene, Cana and I ditched Erza. Not as much as ditch as in totally ran towards the flashing lights and booming music thinking she was right be- yeah we ditched her. Didn't matter, I was about to relieve all my pent up frustration and worries at this party.

An hour in I didn't see any familiar faces, not the Slobs or Erza's friends. Just me, Cana, and Chuck over here who I was playing beer pong with oh look, I won!

"Ah Chuck, Chucky Chuck Chuck, I love you man!" I laughed wrapping an arm around him.

"I love you too Lucy." Chuck said in a high voice.

Wow Chuck has a feminine voice, must be one of those cutesy boys.

"Damn Chuck, I didn't know you had boobs." I said staring down at his chest.

Laughs erupted from around us, I heard Chuck's and thought it sounded feminine too.

"That's cuz I'm a girl, dummy!" Chuck laughed.

I laughed too, taking my arm off her and taking a step back.

"With a name like Chuck, I thought I was with a guy this whole time." I told her.

"Real names Charlotte but don't mind that, I can go both ways." Chuck said licking her lips.

"Well I don't." I said and made a complete U-turn away from the ping pong table. Now let's see, where should I relocate?

_"Lucy! Lucy! OVER HERE!"_

I looked up and saw Cana leaning over the staircase railing giving everyone on the first floor a nice view of her cleavage.

"Me and the guys were going to play seven minutes in heaven, want to join?!" She yelled over the music.

I grabbed the nearest drink from me and downed it.

"Why not?!"

* * *

Turns out Cana was lying, they all weren't guys. Nope. They were the Slob Gang! And Erza's Group! And Bacchus! Cana! Me! And some other guys and girls I didn't know but was going to risk kissin- hey there's Chuck!

"You all know the rules right?" Cana asked placing down the beer bottle.

"Oh look, the Slobs. Haven't seen you guys around." I laughed.

Natsu smiled at me, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled before I could get to the rest of the gang's faces.

"How could you leave me like that?!" Erza asked.

"What? I thought you were behind me this whole time! I didn't go out and play beer pong and almost hook up with a girl with a male name without you!" I told her.

Erza glared while the others around the circle laughed... except for Chuck. She just winked.

"Question to Seven Minutes, uh what if I hit Erza or Erza hits me? We're related." I asked Cana.

"Then I suggest you two sit real close and hope you don't get one another." Cana laughed spinning the bottle first.

There was fifteen of us together in this circle, an odd number of boys over girls.

"Fine, but if two males get picked I want the same results!" I barked.

The bottle stopped at Bacchus, who was sitting between Cana and I.

"Let's get this over with." Bacchus chuckled standing up from his seat.

He reached down for Cana and lifted her up princess style, carrying her into the closet behind us. Normally when the closet would close everyone would get up and try to stare through the peep hole but I was the one who stopped them from doing so.

"Unless you want to watch porn, I suggest you sit your behinds down." I told them.

Surprising, they listened to me. One minute passed.

"So Erza, enjoying the party?" I asked.

Erza grimaced.

"Don't they serve anything non-alcoholic?" She asked.

I snorted and fell back on my floor in laughter, my legs kicking with me.

"One non-alcoholic drink coming right up! If I'm not back in seven minutes, bang on that door." I said getting up.

I walked over to the kitchen and looked inside the cooler, strawberry, grape, orange, I'm guessing Erza would like strawberry.

**_"Lucy! Lucy look! White snowdrops!"_** Elf said dancing on the table.

I looked over and saw an arrange of white pills on the table and whistled.

"What kind of pills are those?" I asked the man sorting through them.

"X."

**_"Don't you think Erza needs to lighten up a little__ bit?"_**Elf asked.

Erza? What about me?

"Give me two."

The man smirked and tossed me two, I popped one in my mouth and swallowed. The other went inside Erza's non-alcoholic drink that I opened. She never said anything about drug free. When I climbed back upstairs and made my way back towards the game, Bacchus and Cana had just left the closet.

"Looks like someone got busy." I laughed looking at the two of them.

"You found one!" Erza cheered.

I smiled down at her and gave her the drink, she took a long gulp not even wondering why it was open. I shook my head at her, she should never take a drink that she didn't see someone open, even from me.

"My turn, sit your ass down Goldie." Bacchus said.

I did as told and watched as the bottle spun round and round before landing on me. How the? Was that why Bacchus told me to sit? So he could pick me? Wolf whistles erupted around us, I just giggled and stood up, holding a hand for Bacchus.

"Ready for me to rock your world?" I asked seductively and winked at him.

Bacchus gave me a dog like grin and grabbed my hand, I spun around and started leading him to the closet, closing and locking it behind us. Bacchus started walking towards the other side of the closet while I just leaned against the door.

"I've only seen this game in movies, do we kiss or what?" I asked him.

Bacchus started laughing.

"Yeah, you're suppose too, but I don't feel like kissing you. You annoy me too much." Bacchus said leaning against the wall beside me.

"And you're so drunk I think you'll throw up right on me." I laughed.

Bacchus stopped and glared, I smirked at him.

"So, what now for seven minutes?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Talk I guess, it seems that pink fellow has a thing for you."

"Who? Natsu?"

"Yeah, he asked for you and searched for a while."

I nodded my head and hummed, interesting.

"Want to fuck with him a little?"

I raised my eyebrow, "what do you have in mind?"

Suddenly Bacchus rushed towards me and banged me against the closet door. I gasped loudly, about to scream what the fuck, when I heard it being said for me.

_"What the fuck?!"_

Seems someone was standing outside our closet.

"Moan, grunt, let their imaginations run wild." Bacchus said shoving me at the closet door again.

Another loud bang was heard and I moaned in pain, though it sounded like pleasure. I glared at Bacchus then turned around, shoving him against the door. He grunted and I laughed.

"How do you like them apples?" I asked.

Before he could respond someone was banging on the door.

_"SEVEN MINUTES! GET OUT!"_

Seems like people at this party can't tell time or count correctly for that matter. Bacchus ruffled up my hair, taking the bun out, while I ripped up his shirt.

"Hey, this shit was twenty dollars!"

"Send me the bill." I laughed opening the door back up.

Speechless. Everybody. I blushed and pulled my hair back into its original bun as I took my seat back down.

"Have fun Goldie Locks?" Cana asked rubbing my shoulder.

"I don't kiss and tell, but what a kiss that was." I whispered towards her.

We both ended up laughing, her at Bacchus's kissing skills, and me at her believing I actually kissed the fool.

"It's my turn right?" I asked reaching for the bottle.

I spun it softly, not hard, which wasn't a good thing. It went into a complete circle and landed on me again.

"Do I spin again or go pleasure myself for seven minutes?" I joked.

"As much as we'd like to see that, we can only hear in that dark closet. Spin again." Cana said.

I nodded and did so. With a flick of the wrist it spun, fast.

"Whoever I end up with, I swear Lisanna if you write it down." I glared at her.

Lisanna gave me a small smile and soft giggles, her eyes then suddenly widened and gasps came out of her mouth. Why? I looked back towards my bottle and saw it was pointed straight across from me, at none other than Natsu Dragneel. What... The... Hell...

**_"Hooray! Natsu! Natsu! Natsu! Maybe he'll kiss you unlike that wimp Bacchus."_** Elf cheered beside me.

Natsu smirked at me.

"Ready for your world to get rocked?" He asked.

"Keep your pants on Dragneel." I said getting up.

Natsu held the door open for me, then closed it after him. So here we were... locked in a closet together... for seven full minutes. It was dark but I could still make out Natsu's figure, my heart pounding in my chest as it slowly started making its way towards me.

"Lucy," he whispered moving a hand on my shoulder.

It was like grabbing hold of a live wire; a power electrical surge raced down my shoulder and sent my nerves tingling. I jerked back and crashed against the wall, making a loud thud sound. I gulped, my breathing quickening.

"Lucy," he whispered again leaning towards me.

"I promise I won't hurt you, I swear but you have to answer honestly now." He said.

I could feel his breathe against my cheek, and it's a few seconds before I can think at all. Finally I swallowed again and asked myself, did I really want this man to kiss me?

Feeling daring and not coming up with an answer, I let my fingers brush lightly along the warm of his arm and it feels like flames are flowing from their tips now. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and tighten. Did he feel the fire as well?

"If you don't say anything, I'm going to do it," he whispered.

I didn't say anything.

He did it.

Our last mistake of a kiss was hard, rushed. This one was... gentle. I could feel the wetness of his tongue caress my bottom lip. Stubbornly though, I refused to part them. Did that mean I didn't want the kiss? No, that's not it. While we kissed his hands stroked my arms slowly, painting them with fire. I wanted this, this feeling of desire, this heat, I wanted to be engulfed by his flames.

Natsu pulled away and glanced at me, or at least I think he did. It was still dark to tell.

"Do you want this?" He asked rubbing his hips against mine.

I groaned, "I, I-"

No sooner has my mouth opened to give my reply did he have the upper hand, cocky bastard. That one moment seemed to take forever. Instantly as he forced entry, delving deep and occasionally touching my own tongue, my eyes had slid shut. The heat that surged between us was instantaneous and nothing either of us had experienced before, at least for me. As if by instincts, my hand reached up to cup his cheek, relishing the smoothness as my thumb softly caressed it.

I started to move my lips experimentally and was pleased when I heard Natsu groan and felt his response.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." Natsu whispered hotly against my lips, not really pulling away but stopping the kiss.

He never gave me the chance to reply. More flames against his lips, fiercer than the others, blistering even. I don't know what I'm doing but it doesn't seem to matter. His hands are in my hair and my heart feels like it's about to combust. I feel by just kissing him for one more second I'll burst into ashes and be dust in the wind, I don't stop though. I don't think I could. I can't breathe but at the moment, I don't want too.

And all too soon there was a banging on our door.

_"SEVEN MINUTES! BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!"_

Then, as if I was falling under Natsu's spell when he first touched me, I caught myself. I shoved Natsu away from me and burst out the closet, running downstairs and out of the house. I heard my name being called after me but I didn't look back.

What had happened back there?

* * *

I found myself a nice tree some blocks away from the party and climbed it, sitting on the trees branches. The nice cold air was doing me some good, waking me up and clearing my mind.

That person back in the closet, that me, I don't who that was. I touched my bruised lips and flinched. I was no longer being engulfed by flames, I was no longer warm inside or on fire. Just like that, I was extinguished.

"What was I doing back there?" I whispered to myself.

"Going wild."

I heard the leaves ruffle next to me and saw Cana sitting on the branch beside me.

"Want to talk about why you ran like you were about to get eaten by bears back there?" Cana asked.

"I don't know what came over me."

Short and straight to the point.

"Must be the alcohol, or the coke," she replied.

"Or the X." I mumbled under my breath.

We sat quietly after that, the wind being our only conversation.

"What I don't understand was why you didn't freak out when Bacchus kissed you. I know you've been kissed before and yet you ran out on Pinky?" Cana asked me.

I shook my head.

"We didn't kiss, only pretended to as a joke. I-... I've kissed him before but nothing like this, it didn't leave this lingering desire of wanting more in my chest like this."

Cana 'ah'-ed and nodded her head.

"Want to head back to the party? The game stopped after you left, everyone started jumping Natsu wanting to know if he raped you back there."

I giggled.

"I think I'm going to head home now, it's getting late and I don't want my family to worry." I said.

"School night?"

"That too, though I'm sure they wouldn't mind us ditching."

Cana laughed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll start the car. You go pick up your drunken cuz and meet me there." Cana said jumping down.

Drunken? My eyes widened upon realization... oh no. I just left my drugged up cousin at a party, unprotected. I jumped out of the tree also and ran back towards the mansion, searching for scarlet. I was surprised where I found her, sitting on a couch with her lips attached to some blue haired random.

"Alright, break it up." I said tugging Erza aside.

The image shocked me more, seeing as the blue haired freak was none other than Jellal. He just blinked up at me and shrugged. I decided to ignore this and tug Erza with me towards the exit.

"Lucy?! Lucy!"

Great. The last person I wanted to see right now has found me. Natsu suddenly cut off my path and stared at me.

"What happened? Why'd you run?" He asked.

I took a breath and pushed him aside, my hand still holding on to Erza's.

"Lu-"

I couldn't ignore the urge. How I lit up like a match when I brushed against him, how everything was starting to light up again. I turned around and crushed my lips against his, one last time for the night. A good night kiss so to speak.

And then I ran... again. Only this time I was tugging along my drugged up cousin.


	16. Sting's Plan For Love

**BlackLynx17: If I say I enjoy simple things is that a lie? I enjoy reading, I enjoy eating, I enjoying spending time with my family, but usually those things include money. I BUY books to read or go on the INTERNET to read, I BUY food to eat, I SPEND money when spending time with family. Those things aren't simple, makes me wonder what are the simple things in life? I know taking a walk is simple, but that's obvious. What else can be simple? **

**Sorry for my rants, here is my One Piece Corner. Did anyone read the new chapter? I was laughing so hard when the Barrier Barrier guy was fangirling all over Lucy! I love him so much now, I want him to be a part of the Strawhats so badly. He needs to be, I thought he was creepy at first but when he showed those expressions and was like 'I see him but how can I confront him? My legs seemed to be glued to the ground.' Oh my God, oh my God, tears people. He's funny enough to be a Strawhat in my books, he was hilarious. I hope he joins them.**

**I received very good reviews from my last chapter, thanks for those. I wonder what kind of people read this story? I decided to give you all homework! When you review for me this chapter I want to know you're hair color so I can get an image of my reviewers, alright? Hair color people, I'll even go first. I have brown hair with blonde tips, though I'm trying to outgrow the blonde and get back to just being a brunette. You're turn.**

**Hope you enjoy, please review. Thanks for reading!**

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 16

Sting's Plan For Love

.

The next morning, needless to say after going to a party like that, Erza and I were fucked up. I woke up to the clouds in the sky, all of them hovering in the same spot over me. Later on that day I would learn that Erza woke up with her head in the toilet. Sadly, it seems she wasn't cut out for doing drugs with a reaction like that the very next day. I stared up at my ceiling, at my sky wallpaper and continued to lay there in my bed... thinking about life. A minute later I discovered that I needed to re-think my thoughts on Natsu with what had happened last night. As for a recap-

I hated him and yet I was interested in him.

That pretty much summed it all up. Now-

I liked kissing him.

I still hated him, if only by a little.

I... was even more interested in him now.

I yearned for his touch, his kisses.

I... knew I could never be with him.

Why?

Cause he didn't believe in a one guy, one girl while I did. I hated him even more for making me doubt myself that I still didn't feel the same way. It was because of the kiss, that kiss of death of his that jumbled up all my thoughts on how I felt. Now that I've had a nice rest though, I remembered where I truly stand in relationships. It's one guy, one girl for me.

_'That's what they all say in the beginning'_ his voice echoed in my head.

I groaned and pulled the covers back over my head. Ditching Friday seemed like a good idea, a three day weekend to myself to rest up and just think about where my life was heading at the moment... or to just think about my situation with Natsu...

* * *

Since I was the one who sobered around the afternoon first, I was the one Auntie Scarlet sent out to get some groceries. She always seems to be running out of food with the amount of times she sends me out which makes me wonder if Uncle Scarlet cooks something in the middle of the night and uses up all the ingredients. Erza was still sleeping in bed... at 5 pm! That should have been me! Instead I was walking down a supermarket aisle looking for spaghetti noodles.

"Lucy?"

My eyes trailed up from the list Auntie Scarlet gave me and I saw the last person on my mind. Sting Dragneel. Well... maybe not last, he wasn't at the top though either. That spot was reserved for his playboy of a brother.

"Good afternoon Sting." I greeted with a smile.

He still looked as cute as ever and when he smiled back at me... I felt a foreign fire. A sharp pain hit my heart as an imagine of kissing Natsu came across my mind. I don't know why I felt suddenly guilty in front of Sting. All we did was smile at each other, why did I feel like a sudden cheater?

"Shopping?" He asked pushing his cart towards me.

"Yeah, you?"

"Natsu gave me this long list and expects me to know where each item is located."

I laughed and walked over to his side, leaning against his shoulders so I could get a peek at his list. If he was uncomfortable with me doing this, he didn't show it. He actually made it easier for me and held the list closer to me. My eyes scanned the list, inwardly giggling at Natsu's sloppy handwriting and drawings for the items he didn't know the name of.

"Well that's some list, but no worries Sting. I only need three things on my list which are really easy to find leaving me with extra time, I'll help with yours too." I offered.

Sting's eyes widened and he reached down to hug me.

"Thank you sooooo much! I'll buy you a candy bar or something as payment!" He cheered.

That was a new one.

"I prefer an apple, they keep the doctor away you know." I said placing my basket inside of his cart.

"Apple, alright then! You'll never see Natsu eating one of those." Sting laughed.

I smiled and giggled with him.

"Actually, can I make a mango?"

* * *

"So you hooked up with my bro for seven minutes?" Sting asked as we were waiting in line.

"Yeah." I sighed tossing my mango in the air then catching it.

"If you don't mind me asking, how far did you two get?" Sting asked.

Hmm, I tapped my chin with my finger thinking back to that day. I touched him, he barely touched me, we kissed and there was definitely tongue so...

"I guess we just kissed, so first base?" I asked.

Sting's eyes widened.

"F-fir-first base?!" He yelled.

Everyone in the store within hearing radius stopped and looked as us. My eyes widened as I stared at Sting with a 'why-the-hell-did-you-just-yell-that-out' look. He coughed into a fist as his face turning red. I would be embarrassed too if I yelled first base in a supermarket with no baseball game on.

"First base?" Sting said in a regular voice.

My eyes lowered but I kept an eyebrow raised, "yeah, is that bad? Did I let him go too far? Should I have made him strike out?"

"No, it's just... surprising... wow." Sting said.

"I don't get it?" I asked him taking a step forward as the lady in front of me went up to pay for her groceries.

"Natsu has never played seven minutes in heaven and JUST gone to first base." Sting explained.

"Ah," I nodded, not really shocked about that fact. It seemed about right.

"It's just surprised me, wow," he said.

I nodded again not knowing how he wanted to me react.

"Now I know why when Natsu came back from that party he seemed... off. Sorry, back to you. So what was the problem? Why'd you run out of him?"

"The problem was that I let him kiss me, that I wanted him to kiss me! The thing is, we both know Natsu's not boyfriend material. I'm a one guy, one girl type of lady but he always tells me-"

"That's what they all say in the beginning." Sting recited with me.

I smiled while he laughed.

"I'm not looking for a relationship, even if I was I'd want a loyal boy not a playboy."

"And that's not Natsu. I don't know when it started, the multiple girlfriends, but do you want me to tell you a secret? Natsu hasn't had a single girlfriend since a week before I met you, I'm guessing the exact date he met you." Sting said.

What did he say?

"That'll be $2.53!"

I woke up from my thoughts and held my wallet out.

"How much again?" I asked the cashier.

"$2.53," she repeated.

I took out three dollars and gave it to her, she handed me back my change and my grocery bag seconds later. I took a step forward so Sting could reach face the cashier and waited for his items to be scanned.

"Lucy, the mango." He said.

I looked down at my hands then tossed it to him, he caught it and placed it with his other groceries.

"You can see why I was shocked when you told me about the first base thing now huh?" He asked.

I nodded numbly.

"Let me ask you a question Lucy, depending on your answer I'll help you or not." Sting smiled.

"That'll be $23.64!"

Sting's bags were six times more than what I had but he still offered to hold my bag filled with just spaghetti noodles, garlic cloves, basil and a mango, which I refused of course. I forgot he was related to Natsu though because his stubbornness knew no bounds and he practically forced it out of my hands.

"What's a few more ounces added?" He asked.

I shrugged as we walked out the store together. Well, not together together, but more like just side by side. I wonder if anyone thought we looked like a couple though walking out tog- side by side, if so did they consider us a cute couple? Lucy!

"What was the question you wanted to ask me?" I asked him shaking those thoughts out of my head.

Though I knew we looked like a cute couple. Sting pressed his lips together in a line before turning at me and smirked.

"Simple really. Do you like me?" He asked.

I was glad I gave him my bag in the end because I'm sure I would have dropped it right here and now. I stared back at Sting's eyes, wondering what he wanted from me. My confession? Did he know I had a crush on him? Not because of his looks (though those were nice too), but because of his intellect?

"Well, um-" I found myself mumbling and blushing, my hands squeezing against each other. I somehow found myself feeling like a school girl who was about to confess their love to their crush for the first time.

"I don't, not like you" I confessed.

Sting just smiled and laughed.

"Well that pretty much sums it up then! Great! I'll help you win my bro's heart!" Sting laughed.

I paused. Sting kept going some steps before realizing I had stopped.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" He asked looking back.

"I thought, I thought..." I mumbled.

Sting just looked at my with a confused expression, "you thought?"

"You're helping me get Natsu?" I asked.

"Yeah, what you th-" Sting's mouth held wide opened.

His eyes widened as if in realization. He sighed and started scratching the back of his head, his gaze leaving mine.

"Sorry, I guess the question should have really been who do you like more? Natsu or me?" Sting asked.

I started staring down at my feet. No boy has ever asked me if I liked them or not, they usually doing the liking and I'm usually doing the yessing or no-ing.

"I mean, we've only met like twice... are my charms that irresistible?" Sting asked with a hint of tease in his voice.

My worried face melted away as I started laughing. Sting just smiled, like the purpose of that line was to get me happy again, then motioned with his head for us to continue walking.

"It's different. With Natsu I hated him at first, but liked him because he was interesting. For you... I guess I fell for your looks and then your knowledge." I confessed.

"Knowledge?" He repeated.

I nodded.

"The day we first met, I studied you and saw the books you were carrying. You weren't dressed like a Slob like Natsu was, you had good posture, you had college level books, good manners... if it weren't for being Natsu's brother I would have guessed you were brought up in a rich, well esteemed family." I told him.

"Should I take offence to that or... no?" Sting asked.

"Natsu should, you not so much." I giggled.

Sting sighed, I peeked out the corner of my eyes and saw him scratching his cheek. I also saw a tint of red.

"You still haven't answered the question," he mumbled.

I frowned and stared ahead of us, the streets were empty which surprised me since it was only the afternoon; maybe just turning six.

"Well, uh, place your bags down." I told him.

Sting stopped walking and did as I told, I turned towards him and reached for his wrist.

"It would be unfair, to all of us, if I just picked the obvious safest choice. I've never been that type of girl, I choose by feelings." I said.

"Feelings?" He whispered.

I stared up at his eyes and nodded.

"When I'm with Natsu, it feels like I'm catching fire-"

Sting started laughing, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, it's not that! Just when I'm with Natsu I LITERALLY catch ON fire!" He laughed.

I gasped then started laughing with him. I could easily see that, Natsu seemed like the type of boy who played with fire. We calmed down a bit and I decided to continue.

"I haven't been with you a lot Sting so I don't know what I feel, that's why I'm going to try this experiment." I said holding his wrist up.

"Experime-"

He paused once my hand intertwined with his. Sting's hands were rough, they easily overpowered mine and seemed nearly twice as big. I stared at our 'holding hands' and tried to feel.

"So?" He asked.

It was like a flower bud. My heart being the tiny flower bud in the middle of my chest. Near Natsu the bud would burst open and bloom like how a paper would just burst into flames when lit but with Sting. I literally felt my flower bud blooming, I felt each little petal bloom out creating the flower of my heart. With both of them I'd bloom into my beautiful self, but it was the way I wanted to bloom that would make me chose.

Dashing and fiery or gently and dreamy?

"It's nice." I finally told him.

"Nice? We've been holding hands for a minute now and you've deducted its nice?"

I smiled up at him and nodded.

"I have to wonder though, do you like me? I mean you agreed to be my experiment pretty fast." I told him.

"I admit you're hot but I'm not sure. I haven't really known you enough to decide anything yet, that's why I was so quick to help you get Natsu." Sting said.

"I see, well! What was your plan for me to win Natsu?" I asked.

"Pretend to date you. Natsu hates jealousy and he normally doesn't get jealous, but with you! I think he'll make an exception." Sting smirked.

I smirked back at him.

"Screw getting him to like me, I would have gone with that plan anyway. You see, Gazille and I have this thing going on about pranking Natsu and causing him pain. It's a hobby of ours, and I'm sure Gazille wouldn't mind letting you in on it." I winked.

"Sounds good to me, this way we get to know each other more and Natsu gets to suffer! I'm already liking you Lucy, at least liking the way you think," he laughed.

I smiled with him and we started making our way back home, stopping on Magnolia Street.

"Well, my house is down this way at the end of the block." Sting said.

"And mine is this way two more blocks down." I sighed.

Our time together seemed... shorter than what I would have liked. I think Sting read my mind at the moment because he reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Sorry I can't walk you all the way back home Princess, see you Monday though?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Better yet! I'll meet you here, so we can walk to school together... girlfriend," he laughed.

"Alrighty boyfriend, see you Monday!" I said getting my grocery bag and walking down the street.

Operation Make Natsu's Life A Living Hell has commenced.

* * *

"OH LUUUUUCYYYY! GOOOOD MOOOOOORNNIIIIING!" Sting grinned widely as he waved his hand.

"Uh... is that for you?" Erza asked as we walked towards the waving idiot.

"Yeah, you know Sting right?" I asked.

"Natsu's twin bro?"

"Twins," I snorted.

"Hello Erza, Lucy. How was your weekend?" Sting asked grabbing my bag from me.

"Cool. Went out as a family and did family things, went shopping too and bought new clothes." I told him.

"Sounds family-tastic! Do you want to know what I did with my family?" He asked.

I shrugged, "sure."

"WEEEEEELLLLL! My Father went out on a business trip so Natsu and I had the WHOLE WEEKENED TO OURSELVES! We stayed up late, played games, ordered pizza, hired strippers, went ou-"

Sting stopped once he saw my face expression. He grinned and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Kidding, had you worried didn't I? No worries Lucy, I'd NEVER cheat on you." Sting said rubbing our cheeks together.

Sting felt like a kid brother to me at the moment. A very hot, sexy, kid brother with a great smile and a beautiful laugh. Erza just took a step away from us and stared.

"It's a prank for Natsu." I told her.

"I don't want to know, leave me out of it." Erza sighed and walked ahead of us.

"Aw Erza! Don't be mad baby! My other arm is free, you're welcome to join!" Sting called out after her.

I elbowed him in the chest, which was fit... no surprise there.

"You may not be Natsu, but you sure flirt like him" I said.

"I take offence to that, I flirt 'better' than him." Sting laughed.

I rolled my eyes but Sting kept shaking me until I had a smile on my face.

"Alright, alright, so what do we do when Natsu sees us?" I asked.

"Ignore him, he'll hate that. Then I'll walk you to class and give you your good bye smooooch!" Sting said puckering up.

Sounded like a good enough plan.

"Here we go." Sting said turning serious.

We started walking together towards the front gates of the school, the Slob Gang at their usually spot. Since there wasn't a lot of kids around us Sting and I were in plain sight.

"Laugh," he whispered.

I started laughing. It didn't come out forced, no it came out light and bubbly. I just thought about how this weekend when we all went took a stroll through the park, Erza had misplaced her steps, slipped, and fell right into a puddle of mud. I started laughing harder, tears threatening to spill out.

"I know, he didn't have a clue!" Sting yelled laughing next to me.

Alright, the tears started spilling out now only because I had no idea what Sting was talking about now.

"He's looking, just keep laughing and were almost free," he whispered.

I laughed, my hand raising up to wipe the tears off my cheek as Sting and I passed Natsu's group and walked inside the school. Sting looked behind me then down at me, I stopped laughing.

"That went good. Real good. Gazille was the only one who didn't have his jaw dropped." Sting noted.

"I texted him the details of it, he's probably telling Natsu how we hooked up or something." I smirked.

"Texted, good idea Lucy! In fact here, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't have you're number?" He asked taking out his phone.

I took it in my hand and entered my number in, "don't give it to Natsu."

Sting kissed his phone screen and winked at me, "wouldn't dream about it."

* * *

"Have a good time in class Lucy, I'll be waiting." Sting said kissing my hair.

Which he could do now since I decided to wear it straight down today, if I were to wear it up then he would have had a problem. I smiled and waved Sting good-bye as I walked into my class. You could say I was surprised to see Natsu sitting down at our desk and you could say I was relieved to see that nothing was on our desks this time.

"Morning." I yawned sitting at my seat.

"Now you greet me," he mumbled to himself.

I kept my smirk hidden and only shrugged, pretending that I didn't care what his problem was... actually not pretending since I didn't. Only because I knew what his problem was in the beginning though.

"Good morning class! Did everyone have a good weekend?" Ms. Atsuki asked taking a sip out of her morning coffee.

"Yes." I recited with the rest of the class.

"Good, now if you'll just give me a second to get my thoughts today we can begin today's lesson," she lectured.

Translation, while I recover from a (I assume) hangover you guys can talk amongst ourselves.

"So you and Sting huh?"

I blinked and just shrugged, not looking at Natsu and not giving him a real answer.

"It would have been a nice heads up you know."

I didn't know, why would I give him a heads up? He was only my friend and my closer friends didn't even know about it... except for Gazille. Natsu continued to talk to himself while I sat at my desk like a model student.

"I mean, he's my twin brother you know? Does he know? About us?" He asked.

This is what made me turn my head to face him. I put on an innocent expression, which I was surprised I could do without coke in my system, and asked gently.

"Us?"

The look on Natsu's face was clearly pissed off. I'm sure even a blind man could see he was pissed off, a BLIND MAN! Natsu just gritted his teeth together.

"Yeah, how we made out for seven minutes," he hissed though his teeth.

I blinked looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, that." I sighed.

"Yes that!" His voice raised.

"I told him, he didn't particularly care that much about it though. He's so mature." I sighed dreamily.

All part of the act.

"Was tha-"

"Alright class! Let's begin our lesson for today! Last class we finally got down to condoms! Would anyone like to show us how to put one on using this cucumber?" Ms. Atsuki asked us.

I had to give it to Ms. Atsuki. Being a Sex-Ed teacher was no fun and games. You had to have a lot of guts... or balls. Hahaha, Sex-Ed joke.

* * *

PARTNERS TODAY IN ENGLISH CLASS! WHOOOO! MEANING!

PARTNER WITH LEVY AND GAZILLE AND LEAVE NATSU AND THE REST OF HIS PATHETIC (excluding Jellal) SLOB GANG TO FEND FOR THEMSELVES!

"Lucy... you're laughing pretty loud there." Levy squeaked.

I went back to reality and stared at them.

"Loud? Don't you mean manically?" Gazille butted in.

I shrugged, giggling lighter this time.

"I was just thinking about something funny."

"So," Gazille started pushing his textbook away.

Somehow I knew Levy and I would be doing all the work.

"What's the next part of the plan?" He asked.

"Nutrition together, he walks me to third then lunch together. After he's going to meet me after sixth and walk me home." I told him the plan.

"Nice, I'll make sure Natsu has something to do so he won't walk with you guys."

"Good looking out." I smiled giving him a thumbs up.

"Um guys? What are we talking about?" Levy asked.

Our eyes went on her. Gazille and I looked at each other, having an inner debate whether or not we should let her in on the plan or not, before deciding.

"You're better off not knowing," we recited.

"Oh... it has something to do with Natsu though right? Is that why's he's staring at us?" Levy asked.

My eyes widened.

"He's staring?" I asked.

Levy nodded and hummed, "yup and it sorta looks like he's moving his desk a little closer."

I grinned and dug in my bag for my phone.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

I opened my phone and stared at my wallpaper, a picture of a garden from my old home, for a good minute. All of a sudden I started laughing and looked over to Gazille.

"Gazille, hahaha, you won't believe what Sting just texted me! Hahaha, he's so HILARIOUS!" I laughed.

I'm surprised the teacher didn't yell at me for being so loud.

"And now Natsu just broke his pencil." Levy said.

"Mission accomplished?" Gazille asked.

I stared at him and snorted.

"For now."


	17. My Heart Flower Blooms For?

**BlackLynx17: Hello my mythical friends and welcome to Mythical Creatures. I'm bringing you this chapter from Merrit, Canada because I'm on vacation visiting some family so yeah. This is a Canadian chapter right here. Anyways the reason for the late update is because I completely forgot about all my stories but remembered when the new Fairy Tail chapter came out so... yeah. Sorry about that.**

**Thanks for all my reviews, here isn't the newest chapter you all have been waiting for. Enjoy.**

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 17

My Heart Flower Blooms For?

.

"Oh Lucy! I missed you sooooo much!" Sting yelled when he met up with me at nutrition.

I was just about to walk into the cafeteria when I saw him waiting near the cafeteria doors for me. He literally jumped up when he spotted me and ran over, lifting me up from in the air and spinning me around and around.

"I think this is a little too much Sting." I giggled in his ear as I leaned on his shoulders.

Sting stopped spinning and placed me back down on my own two feet. I fixed myself, pulling down my shirt and skirt plus brushing the strands of hair that fell out of place, before looking back at him. Sting was just staring at me with a questionable look on his face.

"Too much? What are you talking about?" He asked.

I stared back at him equally confused and blinked.

"This... isn't an act?" I asked genuinely surprised.

"Act? You think this is an act? Silly Lucy, I'm always like this with my girlfriends," he said.

My eyes widened. I never would have guessed... well Natsu was a childish person, but Sting? I thought he was a bit more mature than Natsu, not that I hate this about him. Natsu always goes overboard with his childishness but Sting? I think he does it just right.

"You're such a cheerful person."

Not to mention childish. A baby like grin broke out on Sting's face making a smile of my own appear also.

"Aw, thanks Lucy."

Now I knew for a fact that he was the youngest of the two, the baby brother.

"Well shall we? Our table awaits us." Sting said walking me to the girl's table.

Such a gentlemen. I'm sure if there were chairs instead of one long bench at the table that Sting would have pulled it out for me. That's just the type of thing I see him doing with his special ladies. There was a large gap at the edge of the table, probably reserved for me since they realized I like sitting at the edge. Sting let me scoot in first before sitting down after me, Juvia sitting next to me on my other side. I didn't mind being boxed up against my maybe-future boyfriend and my J Jang friend.

"Hi everyone! They all know you right Sting?" I asked.

"Yeah, they know me," he nodded leaning into me.

I leaned up straighter so I could support his weight while the girl all greeted Sting. My eyes landed on Lisanna and an idea came to mind.

"Lisanna, new investigation. Are the Dragneel twins really twins?" I giggled.

"Been there, done that Lucy." Lisanna smiled cheerfully at me.

I still giggled and looked back at Sting, seeing a sudden pout on his lips.

"I am Natsu's twin! It says so on our birth certificate!" He complained.

My heart started clenching for the four year old trapped in the however year old body, Sting was acting even more childish than Natsu right now. I lifted my hand up and started rubbing his head, his golden spikes flattening as they brushed against my fingers.

"I'm sorry, there, there." I told him.

Sting grinned and glomped on me, burying his face in my hair.

Then I heard what could only be describe as a holler of pain.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let me get this straight! He punched Loke! In the face?! Right in the kisser?!" I asked in disbelief.

"No, he tried to punch me! While you and Sting were doing your little cute act I was only adding fire to the flames. That's when he turned and swung, but thanks to my super awesome cat-like reflexes, I was able to dodge it. Loke... not so much." Gazille explained.

I started laughing, the kind of laughter that was so hard it made your stomach hurt. There was this burning sensation in my chest, but I thought it was caused by the lack of oxygen due to me laughing so hard.

"I haven't seen Natsu this pissed off since... ever. I'm so glad you came into his life Lucy." Gazille said patting my back.

I giggled.

"Consider yourself an honorary Slob."

I blinked.

"I thought the leader could only make other people honorary members?"

"Well consider this yo-"

"REDFOX! HEARTFILIA! THIS IS NOT FLIRT WITH EACH OTHER TIME! THIS IS PHYSICAL EDUCATION TIME!" Couch Strauss yelled then blew his whistle.

"Can I expect more at lunch?" Gazille asked getting back to his exercises.

"You bet."

* * *

"J Jang confessions." Jellal spoke as soon as we were allowed group work in fourth.

I looked up from my book while Juvia stopped turning pages in hers. Did Jellal just initiate a J Jang meeting? And here I was thinking that he didn't like being in our Jang.

"Jei. What is with you and Sting?" Jellal asked.

"Pretending to date to cause Natsu misery for my own amusement." I answered honestly.

While Jellal did the exact opposite expression that I was thinking he would do, his eyes widening instead of keeping a cool face, Juvia lifted up her hand to hide a smile. Too late Ju-via, I saw it.

"Is that allll?" He asked, stressing out the all part.

"Wondering who I like more, Natsu or Sting. Sting's trying to find out if he likes me enough to date me, but at the same time he's trying to help me get Natsu to break his 'playboy' ways by making him so jealous he'll realize he likes me or something, I wasn't so sure about that part. I'm just enjoying spending time with Sting and making Natsu squirm." I told him.

Jellal nodded, surprisingly taking everything well. Now it was here at this moment where I thought he would have broken out of character, but no. Well now that I confessed to his question, it was time he confessed to mine.

"My turn! What was with you kissing my cuz at the party?" I asked.

... The world seemed to stop. Hell seemed to freeze over, making it a wonderful time for ice skating. I didn't know how else to explain it, how would anyone else explain why Jellal was... dare I think it!

... blushing.

"There was nothing there, just a drunken night," he said.

I was still strung over about the blush that I didn't even process his reply or ask any more questions about it.

Jellal blushing.

Never again or else I don't think Natsu and Sting would hold anything up against him.

* * *

"Here Lucy, say ahhhhhhh~."

"Ahhhhh," I hummed opening my mouth.

Sting had brought food, a lunchbox filled with rice, fried shrimp, vegetables and other good things, and was sharing it with me. Right now he was feeding me a flower shaped carrot, I closed my mouth over the chopsticks and bit it. Sting just smiled at me pulling the chopsticks out my mouth.

"Delicious." I smiled.

"Isn't it? So yummy!" He said with his mouth full.

"Hold that thought, Lisanna! Phone! Away!" I yelled at her.

"How'd you know?" Lisanna mumbled doing exactly what I ordered her to do.

"Call it a Lisanna sense." I told her.

"Lucy, want another bite?" Sting asked.

His midnight eyes were staring at me with such intensity, I blushed under his gaze. A petal started blooming out from my heart. Sting really was a handsome fellow, so were all of the Slobs. The best quality that they all shared had to be the eyes, the gazing eyes filled with such mystery and... I want to say passion but I don't think that's entirely true. There's something else in all their eyes though that's different from the rest, something... dare I say mythical since I'm unsure of the word?

"Yes please." I whispered shyly.

"So cute, say ahhh~." Sting sighed.

Another petal bloomed as he smiled when I took a bit, two more when he wiped the crumbs off my mouth then one more as he fed himself and licked a grain of rice from the corner of his lips. How many petals were in bloom now? Did I have a whole heart flower yet?

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Those words sounded like they came from a jealous person, but who would be jealous at this table? Surely all these girls must have done this with a boyfriend of theirs, excluding Wendy since she's a child, or be used to seeing such public affections up close expect for one. I turned my head to stare at the only culprit who would have said such a thing.

"Ehhh!? What was that Erza? Are you jealous that I have a special someone to feed me and you don't?!" I gasped.

Erza started glaring at me while our friends snickered around us.

"Yeah right! I have two workable hands that can feed myself thank you very much," she said, and as if she didn't prove her point, she lifted up her hands and took a bite out of her meal.

"But Erz, everything tastes better when a loved one is feeding it too you." I giggled.

"Couldn't have said it better than myself, open wide Lucy." Sting said.

"Aw, thanks Sting." I sighed.

Then I heard the sound of someone hacking.

* * *

"Unicorn, Dragon, Pixie, Cerberus, and... Elf's turn." I smiled.

My collection of mythical creatures were all lined up side by side together and looking very mythical. The only thing that was missing was Elf, who I was creating right now.

"I thought you took the Pixie home already Lucy? Nice dragon by the way." Gray said.

"No, I wanted to see how all of them would look together so I waited for the others to be ready." I told him.

"Bad idea, now you have to carry all of those home." Juvia said.

"No she doesn't, she has her new BOYFRIEND to do it for her." Natsu said, spitting at the word boyfriend.

I played the oblivious type though perfectly; my eyes widened as a gasped escaped my lips.

"You're right! Sting could carry these for me! Nice work Natsu, seems you're not as stupid as everyone says." I said getting back at him.

Natsu squeezed the clay ball in his hands while Gray had an amusing look in his eyes as he bit his lips. I just went back to work on my Elf for the rest of the period.

Now if only I could remember which way his bangs went...

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy! Guess what? I got a call in my fifth period!" Lisanna cheered.

"Congrats." I said rubbing my head with the eraser part of my pencil.

"No listen, the call was from the research lab! Remember the blood sample I sent them from that bloody t-shirt? Well they called me back with the results!" She cheered.

A pencil dropped, mine and Loke's.

"I'll get that for you." Loke smiled picking it up.

"I thought you gave up on that, following my advice on how the townsfolk didn't want to read about crime in their neighborhood?" I asked.

"I never said that! Besides even if I don't post it, which I will, I'd still be curious! And as a journalist I need to fulfill that curiosity and tell the world!" Lisanna defended.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Gazille hummed.

"Too obvious, it's like she set you up to say that line." I told him.

"Are you guys even listening?" Lisanna pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, so tell us what you found out." I sighed sounding bored.

Why couldn't the bell ring already?

"Well, the results came back and it turns out that drugs were shown the victim's blood!" Lisanna pointed out.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "drugs?"

"Yeah! You know that pipe I found in the parking lot? The same type of drugs used there were found in the blood results so they must be connected! I'm one step closer to finding out this mystery gang." Lisanna cheered.

"Did you find out who the person who did it was?" Gazille asked.

"Sadly no. With no suspects we have no one to compare the blood too, hence not finding a match and not finding the culprit. I did learn that he was AB blood type though and that if I get more evidence the cops would take blood samples from the suspects I suspect!" She continued cheering.

I raised my hand and patted Lisanna on the head for a job well done.

"Nice work there detective, you'll be catching the crooks in no time." I smiled at her.

Lisanna blushed lightly and smiled back, "thanks Lucy."

Loke and Gazille said nothing for the rest of the period.

* * *

"And then Natsu pushed me against a locker and yelled that he had already called dibs on you! Do you know about the dibs rule?" He asked.

I nodded as I watched him act out what happened to him sixth period. It turns out that the 'twins' only had one class together, their last one.

"Good, well his face was so hilarious when he was telling me all of this! And then I said, well I wasn't with you so how was I supposed to know? You didn't tell me and then his face turned red and that's when he smacked me!" Sting laughed.

He was laughing at violence, like it was nothing more than a game. And he was loving it. Such a boy.

"Sting, when I first met you I wouldn't have suspected you being this childish." I told him.

Sting laughed and smiled down at me.

"It's only on certain days when I'm this happy! Like Wednesdays for instances! I can't help being happy on those!" He laughed.

I grimaced. The slowly blooming flower in my heart starting dying, the petals shriveling up and falling off.

"You like Wednesdays?" I asked.

"Love them! I can never be unhappy on a Wednesday," he smiled.

My grip tightened on the bags I was carrying, my school one and a plastic one Ms. Venti provided for me when I tried to stuff all of my masterpieces in my bag. Thank God for that or else I'm sure my clay pieces would have chipped or broke in some way.

"Pst, don't look now but we are about to pass Natsu up." Sting whispered towards me.

I looked up and true enough, Natsu was leaning against the wall where the school's entrance, and our exit, was at. Sting suddenly started pushing me away, against a locker. He placed his arm over my head and started leaning into me. I felt my heart pounding inside my chest, the flower petals blooming rapidly out one after the other. Sting's face suddenly became very closer to mine, so close I could feel his breathe against my neck making chills run down my spine.

"The last test for the day to see if our efforts worked or not, a little kiss for my little miss." Sting said.

I didn't say anything. I found it hard to make a sound, let alone a lettered word. I just stared deeply into his cobalt eyes as they stared deeply back in mine. I gulped when Sting closed his eyes and puckered out his lips. I was prepared to kiss him but for some reason, some unknown reason, I looked sideways.

And saw him.

Natsu was staring at us, watching us. Though Sting's lips were about to be on mine in a matter of seconds, I could see and realize everything he was doing. His breathing was rugged, one foot was out like he wanted to walk over to us but then the other was too far back like he wanted to walk away, his face was a mixture of confusion and anger and then all emotions dropped and all I could see was a pained one.

A sad one.

One that had a messed up childhood.

Who had an abusive Father.

Who was still able to smile.

And laugh.

And love.

"NO!" I screeched pushing Sting away from me.

He took two longs steps back before falling over on his butt. His eyes were almost as wide as mine as we both questioned what I just did. Students stopped and stared but didn't linger long. Sting was able to recover before me, he smiled softly and mouth something to me.

I. Guess. That. Answers. That.

I wanted to tell him no again, that he was wrong, that I wasn't in control of my actions or something, but I didn't get the chance too. Someone grabbed my hand and I was suddenly getting tugged away from Sting. I looked back, wishing to go back to him, then looked ahead only to see the back figure of Natsu.

"Hurry up," he growled tugging me forward.

I stopped tripping and started walking on my own two feet. Natsu's hands slipped into the palm of my hand and as we walked towards wherever... we were holding hands. I'm sorry Sting but... I don't think I can turn my back on this hand right now with how tightly it was squeezing mine.

"That certainly did NOT look like you two were dating," he spat out.

I pressed my lips together and stayed quiet, finally realizing the holes in my plans and feeling ashamed of myself for taking it so far.

"But then again why should I care?!" Natsu yelled out.

His hand relaxed against mine then gave it a soft squeeze. Sting's flower burst into flames, being entirely replaced by Natsu's.

"I don't understand," he sighed.

Natsu turned back and finally looked at me, his face calmer than before. He looked me over, his eyes scanning up and down, before he reached for my bags.

"Here, looks like Sting won't be carrying this home for you now." Natsu said.

I handed him my bags absentmindedly.

"Thanks," I whispered.

Our hands grazed each other when I handed him the bags then I suddenly found myself being crushed against his chest.

"Lucy, be honest with me. Do you love Sting?" He asked.

I closed my eyes and looked for the answer deep inside my heart.

"I could love him." I finally answered.

Natsu shoved me away, roughly. I flinched.

"But you don't! You don't?" He asked.

I shook my head, not knowing.

"I might love him, I'm not sure completely sure though. Not right now at the moment, I guess."

Natsu sighed out in relief, or in pain.

"Well, you're dating him... you are dating my little brother... I shouldn't be doing this." Natsu said letting go of my hand.

He took a step away from me and turned around, running his now free hand through his hair.

"Natsu? Did you ever hear Sting and I say we were dating?" I asked.

He looked back at me.

"But Gazil-"

"Sting and I."

He scrunched his eyebrows together as he started to think.

"... no."

"And wouldn't you think your younger brother would tell his older brother if he had a girlfriend or not?" I asked.

"He usually does so yea-" he paused short.

I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked as I started walking ahead.

"Oh... oh! Well if that's the case then Lucy! Wait up!" Natsu yelled rushing to my side.

He cut in front of me and stared at me with the same intensity Sting has in his eyes not so long ago.

"I'm not going to let you know Sting and get the chance to love him," he said.

"You can't control who I love Natsu, if I want to love in the first place." I replied.

Natsu shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant to say! God, this is hard."

I waited patiently for his reply, really curious about what he was about to say.

"I guess, what I'm trying to say..." he stalled.

I waited. Natsu looked up at me again and grabbed my hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed my fingertips.

"I'm interested in you Lucy."

...

That's it?

A day of flirting with his brother and he tells me he's interested in me?! I pulled my hand out of Natsu's and took a step back. I already knew he was interested in me and he knew I felt the same. I thought we were way passed that part.

"No! Wait! Don't make that face! I'm not done, let me finish!" He yelled.

I waited longer. He waited as well as if waiting for the answer to come to him or show itself. I decided to give him a hint.

"Interested how Natsu?" I whispered.

"...that I... that... I!... That I might only want to date one person!" He suddenly yelled.

His confession echoed through the streets. Well, well, well, now I wasn't expecting that. Natsu stared up at me under his eyelashes, blushing lightly.

"And that one person is you," he mumbled the last part.

I stared... hard at him for a long period of time. Natsu started to fidget under my gaze, glancing around him out the corner of his eyes.

"Well... say something," he said.

I didn't say anything, but I did laugh.

Hard.

For a full five minutes.

All the while Natsu just stared at me, heartbroken. It wasn't that I was laughing at his confession, though that was part of the reason. It's just that imagining how hard it must have been for him to say something like that, being a playboy and all, it was just hilarious. That one crappy confession was like a geek confessing to a cheerleader, that's the only way I could have compared how hard it was for Natsu to say that.

"Enough with the laughing already, I get it. I'm not good with words." Natsu grumbled.

I shook my head and waved my hand at him.

"Oh no Natsu, your vocabulary is quite alright. I'm done, I'm done." I said nodding.

Natsu frowned at me, a glare in his eyes as he turned around.

"Let's go home."

I giggled and nodded, walking by his side.

"Natsu, what do you think of Wednesdays?" I asked.

He looked questionably at me but still answered.

"Hate them. They're the day in the middle of the week, only to remind me of how much longer I have and how it's still going on." Natsu said.

I nodded but stopped when I saw the smile on his face.

"But now... not so much. I don't mind Wednesdays any longer, since I first met you on a Wednesday," he confessed.

The flower in my heart burst into flames, lighting everything else in my body on fire.


	18. Nightshade Funeral

**BlackLynx17: New chapter today, God I love this story and all of your reviews! I was reading them to my sister and we were just cracking up. I love you all my adoring fans so I hope you enjoy this chapter! I made it especially for you guys!**

**P.S. I forget to mention this last chapter, but thank you everyone who reviewed to me their hair color. I feel as if I have a clearer picture of my reviews, I won't ask anything personal like that again. Now I'll ask something simple, what color do you wear the most? Mine are a tie between black and gray, my two favorite colors. You'll rarely see me wearing something colorful though I try and be girly. There's your homework.**

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 18

Nightshade Funeral

.

Tuesday I decided to sniff some as if I already knew that my day was going to be a tough one filled with drama. I sniffed a little more than usual this morning, but didn't see a nose bleed so I'm sure I'd be fine. As I stared at myself in the mirror, I noticed my eyes looked very alert for some reason. I softened them and rubbed my nose lightly, to make sure there was no powder lingering under there. Hmm, now what will I see today?

Hydra. A water beast with a snake like head.

I picked up my toothbrush and stared at it. I stared back at the Hydra then swiped my toothbrush across its neck. The Hydra's head fell off then three seconds later two more grew in its place.

Hydra. A water beast with several snake like heads.

"Nightshade."

The Hydra stuck its tongues out at me and hissed; I glared and cut off its heads again with my tooth-blade. Great, now I had four tongues sticking out at me.

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia! Would you like to explain to the class why you are late?" Ms. Atsuki asked.

... Not really. My Hydra heads started surrounding Ms. Sex-Ed teacher, some of the heads licking her while the others just eyed her hungrily. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to cut off their heads again this morning on the walk to school, now there was more to deal with. I giggled lightly.

"Well you see Ms. Atsuki, every traffic light I passed was always green so I had to wait until it would change to red so I could see the walk man to walk across. Horrible luck, I know, but what can I do? Would you rather prefer me breaking the law and J-walking or risk getting hit by a car?" I asked.

Ms. Atsuki eyes narrowed, her lips pressing tightly together in a line. I had already rehearsed this in my mind on the walk here, knowing full well I was going to be late. I was going to go with helping old ladies across the street or over slept, but that sounded too... common. This one sounded real and believable.

The real reason I was late to school though was because I stopped by at a liquor store to buy the new _Sweets Magazine_ that came out today that I was hiding in my bag.

"Very well then, go to your seat. We were just learning about the woman's uterus," she said.

Why, oh why did I decide to come for Sex-Ed? I could have gone to a nice café, sit near a window with some coffee and a bagel and just relax as I read my _Sweets,_ but instead I had to learn about my uterus.

Natsu was staring at me while I took my seat, when I finally stared back he smiled at me.

"Morning."

... Something different happened. The flower, it wasn't burning or scorching. Yes my bud was still on fire, but this time... a flaming flower petal came out. I smiled back warmly at Natsu.

"Good morning."

* * *

"Would anyone like to read Shakespeare's Sonnet 41?" Mr. Michaelis asked our class.

My head was down, along with half of the other class snoozing the period away. I looked up towards the Slob Gang, for some strange reason they were all sitting around me at the moment, completely surrounding me.

"Ms. Heartfilia, go ahead. When you finish a line you can popcorn someone else." Mr. Michaelis said.

I giggled, which was meant to be a sigh, and stood up from my seat with my book in hand.

"_When in disgrace with Fortune and men's eyes._ Popcorn! Natsu!" I giggled.

"Huh?" Natsu asked as I sat back down.

"Your turn to read." I whispered winking at him.

Natsu groaned loudly as he stood up. He didn't seem to have a book on his desk and suddenly looked at me. I smiled as I passed my book to him.

"Well um... _I all alone beweep my outcast state_. Popcorn... Gazille." Natsu laughed.

Gazille mumbled a string of profanity before getting up and snatching my book from Natsu's hands.

... What was happening right now?

"_And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries_. Popcorn Loke."

Gazille passed my book to Loke.

"_And look upon myself and curse my fate_. Popcorn Gray."

Loke passed my book to Gray.

"_Wishing me like to one more rich in hope_. Popcorn Jellal."

Gray passed my book to Jellal.

"_Featured like him, like him with friends possess'd_. Popcorn Lucy."

And Jellal gave my book back to me.

"Um Mr. Michaelis? Do I have to read again?" I asked.

"Yes, go ahead." Mr. Michaelis said.

I was literally screwed in an endless cycle since I didn't know anyone else's name in this classroom... expect for Levy. I'm sure she'd call on Gazille though because of her crush...

My book was turning into a whore.

* * *

"Natsu~! What are you doing here?" Lisanna asked.

I looked up and true to her words, Natsu was standing in front of our table with his Slob Gang behind him.

"We're here to join you guys for today, I'm sure you girls don't mind." Natsu grinned.

I giggled, because that seemed like the 'nice' thing to do and stared back at my lunch... but it was nutrition.

"Go ahead, sit." Erza smiled.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and cough under my breath, fake. She was only acting like this because she wanted Jellal to sit next to her.

"Don't mind if we do, mind scooting over Lucy?" Natsu asked walking towards me.

I did mind actually, but I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Go right on ahead Natsu and make yourself comfortable." I said scooting over to my left.

I was sitting on the edge of the table next to Lisanna. Now I was still on the edge but next to Natsu, who was next to Lisanna, who was next to Levy but I didn't really care about where the others sat that much. I looked around our table, the Slobs had nothing, Lisanna had papers, Levy had a book, Juvia water, and Erza an apple. I was the only one who had a lunchbox on the table, meaning that Natsu was just staring down at it.

"You made that?" He asked looking up at me.

I nodded.

"Lunch here is so icky so I made this for myself, turns out this is icky as well." I pouted.

"I'm sure it isn't... icky." Natsu said then hid a laugh under a cough.

I pouted more, so I could hide my glare, and pushed my lunchbox to him.

"I can have some?" He asked.

"Go right on ahead, don't say I didn't warn you."

Natsu didn't wait to hear what I said after, he just picked up my tossed chopsticks and ate... I wanted to say rice but it was pink... how'd that happen?

"Wow," was all Natsu said.

"Natsu, let me try a bite." Gazille said reaching a hand over.

Natsu glared at him and lifted up my lunchbox, "no! Get your girl to make you something."

I shook my head and flicked Natsu's forehead with my middle finger.

"Natsu, now that's not fair. Why should you be the only one who gets food poisoning?" I asked sweetly.

Natsu grinned while Gazille, Gray and Loke laughed; Jellal kept up his silence act.

"I'm serious. My cooking is evil." I tried to explain.

But just like Natsu, they all ignored me and reached for my lunchbox. Oh well, at least they all owe me now. I can have them take me out to a burger joint or something afterschool one day.

"Natsu, if you wanted a lunchbox then all you had to do was ask me! I would have made you one." Lisanna pouted.

I felt a... I couldn't describe it. How about if I describe it something like, I saw Hydra's heads all eyeing Lisanna. They were about to eat her and chew her to little bits and I wasn't about to stop them. Is that a feeling? Letting my mythical creature eat my friend?

"Um, that's alright Lisanna. I don't eat at school, you know that." Natsu said.

Then how come my lunchbox was wiped clean then? There wasn't even a grain of rice left in the thing. I didn't really care about that though because the feeling disappeared, but Hydra was still eyeing Lisanna. No! Bad Hydra. Hydra flinched then started moving away, sticking its tongue out at me.

"Oh, well if you say so."

_'Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, The Rock City Boy! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, The Rock City Boy!'_

I took out my phone from my bag and looked at the caller ID... Cana. Why was she calling me right now? I pushed the silent button and placed it back in my bag.

"That was good, nice cooking there Blondie." Gazille sighed out.

I opened my mouth to retaliate for that Blondie remark when-

_'Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, The Rock City Boy!_'

I pulled out my phone again, glaring at the thing, and pushed the ignore button.

"Lu-"

_'Yeah, Yeah, Yeah-'_

I growled and took out the battery, there. Now she can't call me anymo-

_'Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, The Rock City Boy!_

I stared at my phone in disbelief! How was it still ringing without the bat- it wasn't. I looked up and saw Gazille pulling his cell phone out.

"What? You think you're the only one who likes that song?" He asked me.

I smiled and giggled.

"Um... Lucy it's for you. It says, 'answer your phone!' then has evil faces repeated for about... three pages." Gazille said.

I sighed and put the battery back in.

"Lucy? Who is calling you?" Erza asked staring at me.

"No need to worry, just go on and continue talking. Why doesn't Jellal tell you the story where we all sang in Economics, it's a good one." I giggled.

While everyone's attention was away from me at the moment, I dialed Cana's number.

_"Hello Goldie Locks."_

"Hello Momma Bear."

_"I called you... several times. Why didn't you pick up?"_

"I'm at school right now!"

_"Are you in class?"_

...

_"Thought so."_

"Still, I can't use my phone during school hours! It's the policy."

_"Translation, I'm surrounded by people so we can't use our dirty words."_

I snorted out loud. Natsu suddenly looked at me with an amused expression, dammit. Now they were looking back at me, need to end this call quickly.

"What is it that you need Momma Bear?"

_"Dan called, asked for your number so I wanted to ask if I should give it to him or not."_

...

"Dan?" I asked.

My sweetness was gone from my voice.

_"Yeah, the one and only."_

I sighed and pinched the bridge between my eyes.

"Dan is trash. Matter of fact, he's not even trash. Calling him trash would be an insult to all the trash in the world. He's the bacteria that live off of rats, that eat the trash, not even bacteria. He is the tiny single-cell microorganism in bacteria on rats which eat the trash. Now why would you give a microorganism like that my number?" I asked politely.

_"... alright then, I take that as a no for the number. Next problem, beach tomorrow, you coming?"_

I sighed, stupid, stupid, Cana.

"Do I even have a choice?" I asked.

_"No, I'll pick you up. Feel free to invite your friends or whatever."_

"What friends?" I mumbled underneath my breath.

_"Aw Lucy,"_ Cana sighed apparently hearing me.

"I don't have a bathing suit."

_"You're not getting out that easily, you're rich. Buy one or else I'll loan you mine."_

"What will you swim in then?"

_"I have another suit Lucy."_

"Yeah, your birthday suit."

_"Hahaha, shut up!"_

"Fine, I'll go. Can I hang up now?"

_"I get no 'I love you Cana' or 'Good bye Cana'?"_

"I love you Cana, good bye Cana." I told her.

_"Cool, I'll have Bacchus text Ga-... did you ever make up with Na-"_

I hung up the phone.

Why didn't I do that in the first place?

"Lucy, who's Cana and how'd you meet her?" Erza asked suddenly.

I stared up at her and giggled, "no one of importance Erz."

"If you're calling her friends single celled... whatevers, I think she's important." Natsu interrupted.

WELL WHO FUCKING ASKED YOU!? My eyebrow twitched.

"Cana's an old friend, my best friend in fact."

Lie. She's just my dealer, are we even friends? She could be using me for my money the same way I was using her for her drugs... but then again we did have fun times together... I could always blame that on the coke though.

"How'd you meet her? I don't remember her." Erza said.

"Because she's MY friend, of course you wouldn't remember."

"Lucy," she warned.

"I don't see how it's any of your business Erza, I don't ask you how you met these friends." I said sweetly waving to the people around us.

"She says it nicely but there's a certain sting behind it." Loke whispered to Natsu.

I saw Natsu nod in agreement then shoved at his shoulder.

"What?" He asked throwing his arm around me.

"I heard that." I mumbled towards him.

He laughed and squeezed my shoulder, I shrugged it off still a bit sour from his comment. Erza was still glaring at me, Levy went back to her book, Gazille and Gray went to playing... rock paper scissors, Natsu was starting to bug Lisanna and Loke was whispering to Jellal. That seemed the most interesting, I stared at the two of them. Suddenly they both turned to me.

"So Lucy, how did you meet Cana?" Jellal asked.

I sighed, wanting to glare at him. He knew we tell each other the truth, but it wasn't 4th period though. Still...

"It's a sad story." I told him.

Jellal looked around us.

"Everyone seems happy at the moment, it seems to me that they can use a sad story." Jellal said.

I giggled at his logic, "don't say I didn't warn you." I teased.

Jellal nodded and Loke started leaning on his hand, staring at me intently.

"Well it was during my Father's funeral, a few months ago I think." I started.

... I felt everyone's eyes on me. I sighed and started twiddling my thumbs together.

"Well, turns out Cana was at a funeral too for one of her friends or something a few tombs from my own. Our eyes met and... and she was the one who made the first step towards me-"

"That was you!" Gazille suddenly yelled out loud.

I looked up, Gazille had his eyes wide opened and was pointing at me. He didn't add anything else so I just shrugged.

"We've met before?" I asked.

"You. You were that sad, pathetic, blonde chick Cana picked up that day? What? How do you go from that, to this?" Gazille asked.

All eyes were directed at Gazille now, he still had a confused look on his face.

"You went there?" I asked.

He nodded, "yeah. He was a friend of mine too... wow. How are you even smiling right now?" He asked.

Erza then stood up abruptly and started walking off.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath getting up.

"Still think we need a little sadness Jellal?" I asked walking passed him.

"Not at all." I heard him say before chasing after Erza.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Erza, she stood out like a red dot on a blank canvas. It was hard dealing with her though, I didn't know how to respond to the state I found her in.

"I'm-, I'm sorry Lucy." Erza cried wiping her tears away.

I didn't respond. All I did was walk up to her and pull her into my arms, letting her cry into my shoulder. Funny. I should be the one crying right now. It was my Father who died, I was the one who was all alone parentless. She had no reason to cry, none at all.

"Shut up Erza." I sighed hugging her tightly.

"But you're all alone."

I gasped softly... alone.

Words never stung so much.


	19. Slob Magnet

**BlackLynx17: Thank you everyone for responding to my weird request, I feel more connected with my reviews. Now let me tell you all a little about myself. I've been watching this show lately, I forget the name of it, but the show's basically about how people cosplay for money. They go to anime expo's all around the states cosplaying and it made me realize that I wanted to do that! Not cosplay for money, though that would be cool if I knew how to make my own outfits, but go travel through the states going to anime expo's all around. Rent a bus or something and travel around, that's what I would like to do in the future.**

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 19

Slob Magnet

.

I was able to convince Erza to ditch third period with me. She's probably never ditched a single day in her life and yet I was able to convince her so easily by just saying, 'come on let's ditch'. She was a little reluctant for a second with the issue of us getting caught, but I solved it by leading us behind the E building; it looked deserted enough. Now that we were here though... I didn't know what to say.

"Wanna... talk?" I asked her rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

I haven't had a full blown conversation with Erza by ourselves since... since... we were children. This was going to be a little challenging for me, but because I was high right now I shouldn't say anything too bad to her. Erza sniffed and rubbed her cheeks with the back of her hands.

"Sorry, I just-... Gazille just struck a nerve." She said.

"He does that, I learn to ignore him." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Lucy, the reason I got so upset like I did was because it was the truth!" Erza said raising her voice.

So much for lightening the mood. Erza pivoted her body towards me, her eyes still a little watery from crying before.

"A few months ago you looked suicidal and now you're smiling? And happy? It's, it's strange! Mom gave me this big lecture on how it was going to take time for you to heal, that you might act distant from us at first and how we should just show you our love until you finally open up to us, but... that wasn't the case though. From the second you walked through our door you were... normal."

I frowned, Erza's smarter than I take her for. Real smart. I'm going to have to watch myself around her more.

"You're sounding like you wanted me to be sad and depressed. Is that the case? Would we be here right now if I came to your home looking like a kicked puppy?" I asked.

"No Lucy, that's not what I mean. I'm happy that you aren't sad, honest I am. I just want to know why though, and how?" She told me.

I snorted.

"See, that's your problem Erza. You always have to know everything, things just always have to have a reason with you."

"Knowing things Lucy means you can prevent problems, that you can solve problems and avoid them in the future!"

"But it also means that you question everything and that sometimes it just gets on peoples nerves!" I confessed.

Erza stared at me and I found myself staring at my knees. I don't know why I was getting so defensive with her, I just wanted Erza to back off. I took a deep breath and sighed out, wiggling my toes from inside my shoes. There goes the nice, polite conversation I was planning on sharing with the girl. I better calm down and watch what I say next or else risk saying something that sounds suspicious to her.

"You know how I live such a happy life? I don't ask questions I don't want to know the answers too."

"But I want to know the answe-"

"No you don't. Trust me, sometimes the answers you seek will only cause you pain and misery."

There was an awkward silence between the two of us after that. It was clear by the tone in my voice that I wanted to end that conversation and Erza must have finally heard it. Now seemed like a good time to change the subject, to what though?

"So... you like Jellal?" I asked looking over to her.

Erza started choking, on what I didn't know. Maybe on her own saliva or maybe on some gum I wasn't aware she was chewing.

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

"See, that's how we're going to get caught ditching. With you yelling like that."

"What makes yo-"

"You kissed him that night we went to the first and probably last party you'll ever go to."

"I DID WH-"

I slapped my hand over her mouth; she screamed against it before calming down.

"You don't remember?" I asked.

Erza's face suddenly turned a bright pink as she shook her head. She mumbled behind my hand and I dropped it to hear what she said.

"I, I kissed him?" She whispered to herself.

Fuck. I'm a fucking idiot! I just remembered, I drugged the girl! It didn't make any sense though. I only gave her one pill, she shouldn't have forgotten with just one pill... well it didn't make any sense that I'd expect her to not forget actually. Still, what a light weight Erza. To just black out and forget you kissed the Slob you've liked for, what I assume, years.

"Seems we have a lot to discuss this period." I told her.

"Well I'm not answering anything until you tell me the deal with Natsu," she said.

I was surprised she didn't ask to return to the subject before. Must have wanted to know what was with me and Natsu more than what was with me being happy all of a sudden. I smiled simply at her, having no problem at all talking about Natsu since there was nothing to really talk about.

"He's interesting to me."

* * *

"Sorry." Jellal said.

"Told you it was a sad story, no one expected Erza to run off crying though so don't beat yourself over it." I told him.

Jellal physically flinched.

"Crying... shit. Sorry," he said again.

"It's over now, water under the bridge." I said.

Jellal... the expression on his face looked like a mixture of a pout and a frown. His eyebrows lowered making his long eyelashes, which I just discovered, cover his dark brown eyes while his upper lips slowly puffed out in a sort of a frown. My breath quickened and I looked over at Juvia to see if she was seeing what I was seeing, apparently she was since her mouth was hanging wide open. She turned over to me and gave me a look.

'Is this for real?'

I shrugged back at her. Jellal's never looked so cute... ever. Even though I've only known him shortly I could tell this, we were probably the only ones on the face of the planet to see this expression from him, maybe not including his parents or relatives. Erza was a lucky girl with her dibs and junk on him. If it wasn't for that I would have fallen for Jellal right then and there.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

* * *

Slobs. I find myself thinking this word everyday now, maybe even every hour! And the only people who could be blamed for that was the cause of it. Was I a Slob magnet now? Were we, me including Erza's group, a Slob magnet together? Is there something special about me, or written in my DNA, that tells Slobs one and all to flock to me?

In other words.

The Slobs decided to sit next to us during lunch. Had they forgotten that they sat next to us at nutrition? Slobs could only sit with us once a month and only for one break during that once a month, haven't I established that rule yet? If I really thought about it though, I was really the only one who didn't like the Slobs. Everyone else didn't seem to mind them... traitors. Maybe I should find a new group of friends who hate the Slobs like me... nah, too much work. I guess I'll have to deal with things as they are. At least no one was bringing up how Erza left last break, it was a small relief.

I realized the craziest thing about five minutes into lunch. I had been so occupied with eating, comforting Erza, ditching class and trying not to fall for Jellal that I had forgotten that I, Lucy Heartfilia, had the newest edition to _Sweets _hidden away in my backpack. And that was how I spend the rest of my lunch, reading my magazine.

"Erz, how'd I look like as a brunette?" I asked her.

Erza looked up from her, cough nasty cough, cafeteria food and stared at me. I held up the picture in my magazine, a girl posing with brunette hair, and showed her.

"Huh? How'd I look?" I repeated putting my face right next to the photo.

Erza swallowed her food before shrugging. Thanks Erza, thanks a lot. I mean, I comforted you in your time of need and you can't even give me your opinion with brown hair? Alright.

"Why'd you want to dye your hair Lucy? Blondes have more fun!" Natsu cheered.

"But brunettes are sweeter." I told him putting my magazine down.

Gazille gagged.

"If you acted anymore sweeter then we'd all get diabetes," he mumbled under his breath

I rolled my eyes as I flipped to the next page, ooh red head. If I dyed my hair that color then I'd look like Erza's sister. Hahaha, no. If I did that then I might start dressing like her, then talking like her and that would be a nightmare.

"Erza, I'm going shopping for a swimsuit after school today." I announced.

"Why?"

"Because I have no swimsuit and Cana invited me to the beach, you can come too if you want." I told her flipping the page.

"Beach?! I'm down! What do you say guys?" Natsu asked.

I coughed, Natsu looked but I didn't say anything. Sweet remember, sweet. You are reading_ Sweets_ and are supposed to be acting sweet, not yelling who asked you, was I talking to you or mind your own fucking business at him. I touched my throat and coughed in my hand so he wouldn't think anything of it.

"... Okay." Erza agreed.

I couldn't believe it.

"No questions?" I asked her.

Erza pursed her lips.

"Only one."

I tilted my head, she turned her head away from mine.

"Levy? Juvia? Wendy? Lisanna? Want to hit the beach tomorrow?" She asked.

It was then that I remembered that Cana was the one who invited me. Cana. My dealer. My drinker. My coke-sniffer wiffer. If I wasn't careful then everyone could discover my drug problem and then I'd be fucked.

... Damn it.

* * *

You know what the problem was with creating a Hydra out of clay? The heads. They always seemed to multiple and I wasn't the one cutting off their heads anymore! I suspected they were biting each other's heads off for fun, but I couldn't be for sure.

So instead of making sixteen heads, which would have taken a ridiculous amount of clay and time, I decided to make two. I was going to make three, but remembered that Cerberus had three so I chose two.

"You always make the strangest things Lucy." Gray told me looking over at my creation.

My hands froze as I looked up at Gray, staring at him with a dead straight face. He met my gaze, a little confusion showing in his eyes, then I turned my head towards Juvia's clay piece. She was glazing an exact replica of Gray's head. I looked back up at Gray.

"You always make strange things Lucy." Gray corrected.

I stared at Gray again then look towards Natsu's clay piece. He was making some sort of a candy bar with what looked like a laser on it and dragon wings. I looked back up at Gray.

"You make normal clay pieces Lucy." Gray said still staring at Natsu's, whatever it was, clay piece.

I giggled then stared back down at my master piece. Compared to the two of them, I was the normal one here. We all went back to our work until Natsu slammed his hand on the table. I looked up and saw a goofy looking smile on his face.

"I am pumped! I can't wait for the beach tomorrow! We are going to have such a good time! Lucy, need any help picking your bathing suit today?" Natsu asked me.

"Nope." I hummed going back to sculpting Hydra's face.

"Really? You don't need a second opinion? I'm sure I could take the time out of my busy schedule to help you out." Natsu smirked.

Gray snorted, "what busy schedule?" He mumbled.

"Did you say something Fullbuster?!" Natsu yelled.

"I said WHAT BUSY SCHEDULE?!" Gray yelled back.

As the two of them started fighting I tried my best to get the fangs on my Hydra just right, biting my lips so I wouldn't laugh.

* * *

"So who's all going?" I asked.

"Bacchus and Cana of course and then our gangs. I think Bacchus invited a few of his buddies, but I can't remember who exactly." Gazille listed.

I nodded, sounded about right.

"So who's bringing the cooler?" I whispered.

"Bacchus, he said he'd pick us all up after school tomorrow." Gazille said.

"With what? That piece of shit on wheels he calls a car? I doubt that can fit all of us." I said.

Gazille laughed and patted me on the back.

"Nah, he's borrowing his friend's truck."

"He better." I mumbled finishing the last equations on my page.

"Lucy, could you proof read this for me?" Lisanna asked handing me her notebook.

"What? Is this your latest article?" I asked.

"Yeah, it relates to the fight in the alley and the mansion that was burned down. It appears the blood samples matched at both scenes of the crime." Lisanna said.

"Blood samples? There was blood samples at the mansion fire?" I asked.

"Yeah, on a broken piece of glass from a window. Probably when the gang broke in and started drinking."

I hummed and started to read her article. I paused though seeing a hand slowly creep towards my desk, or more specific, my paper. I could feel Gazille's gaze on me so I continued to 'fake' read while his hand moved slowly to grab my paper. When he had successfully got it, I heard a sigh of relief.

"Saw that." I said flipping the page.

"Shit."

Loke and I laughed.

"I keep telling you Lisanna to use a fake name, for your safety. Other than that it's good, the mistakes you've fixed already are correct." I said handing her notebook back.

"Thanks Lucy, also before I forget I won't be able to go to the beach tomorrow. I have this big meeting with the newspaper club after school and then I have to go and run this by the editors for the town's newspaper." Lisanna said.

"Slow down Lisanna, you have too much on your plate." I told her.

"But I love what I'm doing so it's not a big deal."

I love what I'm doing. Damn. Lisanna, you just earned 15 respect points from me.

"Mr. Redfox! Whose paper are you copying from?!"

Fuck.


	20. Interesting Mermaid

**BlackLynx17: HELLO EVERYONE! Yesterday was a beautiful day for three reasons. Three. The first being, my Mother came to visit me and stayed the day. The second being, she made garlic butter shrimp with rice for dinner. The third being, IT WAS RAINING/sprinkling if you want to be precise. Another good reason was I found a store that sold a specific brand of strawberry ice cream I liked for only a dollar, but three sounded better than four. The reason I'm telling you guys this was because it was a sign. Because in this chapter you'll see that it, 1) Rains/sprinkles, whatever, and 2) Has strawberry ice cream. Weird right?**

**Anyways, thanks for all my lovely reviews everyone! I have just recently started on a new Fairy Tail fanfiction I'm working on and so far I only have one chapter down. I'll probably post it up when I finish Say I Love You, because that's the story I believe is going to be done first. Mythical Creatures still has a lot of mythical things to be seen and Bet You Didn't Know still has a lot of funny times before I run out of ideas and just end it. **

**Back to Mythical Creatures though, it's amazing, I love it, you love it, you review, I love reading your reviews, everybody wins. Enjoy this chapter! I think it's cute, when you read the last sentence tell me if you thought it was cute.**

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 20

Interesting Mermaid

.

I woke up to rain. It was a contradictory though because of one reason, my wallpaper. I was staring at blue skies in my room right now, but I heard it raining. I knew if I stared out my window I would see the real rain splash against my window, but I rather stare at my contradictory right now. Non-raining blue sky.

... Wasn't I supposed to go somewhere today? I groaned loudly and kicked my covers off of me.

"Beach with Cana today, hurray." I joked getting up.

When I got out of the shower that morning, instead of putting on some normal underwear, I wore my bathing suit that I had just bought yesterday. After I placed on my normal uniform I did my usual thing, sniff. It stung a little this time so I opened the bathroom window for some fresh air. I was greeted by cold water instead, and giggles. I looked outside at the rain and saw ripples in the air.

Mermaid. Half human, half fish.

The Mermaid swam around in the air before doing a backflip and disappearing inside one of her ripples again.

_**"Perfect weather for swimming."**_

* * *

"Lucy, stop hogging the umbrella." Erza grumbled.

"What are you talking about? You're holding the thing." I told her.

Erza sighed and I felt my shoulder getting damp. I finally just said screw it and walk away from her, letting the water cleanses me.

_**"Not even holy water could cleanse you Lucy."**_ Mermaid said swimming right past me.

"Shut up." I yawned.

I don't know why Erza even brought an umbrella, it wasn't even raining that hard. More like a light drizzle, not a sprinkle but I'm sure it would get there sooner or later. The sun was still shining barely behind the clouds so that was good. I started laughing out loud as I raised my hands up to the sky and curled my fingers around the faint image of the sun.

"What a beautiful day."

* * *

The first thing Ms. Atsuki did, before taking roll, was pass out our tests from last week on puberty. When she handed me my paper I smiled brightly at the 'A+' in bright red pen. When she handed Natsu's test to him... he didn't have a smile. I frowned and peeked at his paper, a 'D+' in bright red pen on his paper.

"At least it's a plus." I told him.

Natsu didn't look at me, his hands started crumbling the edges of the paper as his fingers clenched into fists.

"This is bad," he sighed.

Really? Being a Slob and all I was actually surprised he got a D+! D-, yeah, but +?!

"I was sitting right next to you, you know." I said.

Natsu just shook his head and shoved his test into his bag.

"Whatever, it's done now."

He didn't talk again until Ms. Atsuki was done passing out the tests and started roll call. I think he really was over the score because when she called Natsu's name, he made a crude joke.

"Alright class! We'll be learning about masturbation today!" Ms. Atsuki said.

Nearly the whole class groaned. A thought came to mind and I had to thank the Lord I was high right now or else my normal self would have asked-

'Can't you just ask if there's anyone in class who doesn't know how to masturbate? And if not we can go on to the next lesson.'

I didn't though. I just leaned back in my seat and turned my head towards Natsu. He was leaning on his hand, staring blankly at the board which had nothing written on it. I saw his eyes move over to me, he jumped back a little seeing that I was staring at him.

Natsu smiled and waved lightly. I nodded my head back as reply. He leaned back in his seat like me and placed his hands on the table, his left hand slowly moving over to mine before he placed it on top of my right hand. I stared at our hands, his hand gently squeezed mine and was drawing small circles on it.

It was strange, kind of, but even more interesting. In a way, Natsu was holding my hand in class. Slob Natsu. Playboy Natsu. Holding my hand.

The strangest.

* * *

"I love Mr. Michaelis! He gives us so much group work!" Natsu cheered.

"Translation. I love it when I pair up with Levy and Lucy because they do all the work." Gazille snickered.

"It's not like you don't think the same way." Natsu said leaning back in his seat.

Gazille didn't deny it. Natsu suddenly yawned, his arms stretching out and making itself comfortable over my shoulder.

He kept it there.

No one seemed to notice or question it, that or they didn't want to, so I let him keep it there as I read my book.

"Levy could you write a little bigger? I can't see your handwriting." Loke said leaning over.

I giggled lightly, holding my book a little closer to my face so they wouldn't see my smile.

* * *

"Finally! So! Much! Reading!" Natsu sighed once we got out.

"You didn't even read." Gray said.

I'm glad he said it before I did.

"Then how do you explain my copying? I had to read before I was able to write." Natsu argued.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Levy, hooking my arm with hers.

"Can you believe them? Using us then tossing us aside." I joked.

Levy laughing behind her hand and nodded.

"I think we should make them start paying us," she said.

I giggled at Levy's joke back.

"Pay? As in money?" Loke asked coming in between us.

He butted in between the two of us and threw his arm over both of our shoulders. I don't know why this thought came to mind but, it sort of felt different from Natsu's arm over my shoulder.

"Yes pay, unless you have something better in mind?" I asked him.

Loke had a certain glint in his eyes.

"Well, I could always pay you two in... kisses," he said getting dangerously close to my face.

One moment his eyes was staring directly into mine and the next, Loke was getting yank back by Natsu and Gazille and being tossed to the ground.

"We should let them sort it out." I told Levy walking ahead with her.

"Are you sure? Loke was just joking." Levy mumbled looking behind her shoulder.

"Loke never jokes." Jellal said coming from behind me.

Levy did had a point though.

"Hey boys, don't ruff him up!" I called behind me.

Natsu and Gazille looked at me, confused. Loke looked at me grateful.

"Too much," I added.

Gray started laughing as he led Levy and me, along with Jellal, towards our lunch table.

"That was evil." Gray laughed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I replied.

* * *

It was cold in the cafeteria, duh because it was raining outside. Still drizzling, not sprinkling. It'll get there I kept telling myself. When we sat down at the table, me next to Levy with Jellal and Gray sitting on the outsides of us... Erza and Juvia didn't seem so happy about that, I saw a frown on everyone's faces.

"Hey everybody!" Natsu laughed coming in with Loke and Gazille.

Loke was smiling and joking around with Gazille, seems they listened to me and didn't ruff him up... too much. The three of them stood where they were, Natsu and Gazille were probably staring at Jellal and Gray. I pushed Levy so she would lean against Gray while I started to lean against Jellal. I liked these seats, so don't make them move.

The two, or three, of them got the picture and went to sit on the other side of us.

"What was that for Lucy?" Levy asked leaning back up.

I leaned up with her, "for tease," I whispered.

I saw Jellal shook his head and I just giggled.

"So Erza, what's with the frown? Better yet, what's with everyone's frowns?" I asked.

Erza looked up and blinked, she lifted up her hand.

"It's raining," she said.

I nodded, waiting for her to continue. She didn't.

"It's raining." I repeated.

She nodded.

"And?" I asked.

She blinked again.

"We were all excited and happy to be going to the beach today but it's raining now." Erza said.

"Your point?"

Everyone at the table stared at me, expect for Gazille. He was busy staring at Levy... man does he have it bad.

"We're sad Lucy because we all wanted to go to the beach, but can't now because it's raining." Levy explained better.

"So? Who says we still can't go to the beach?" I asked.

Now everyone looked at me like I was crazy, expect for Gazille. He just smirked at little.

"It's raining!" Erza exaggerated.

"Yes, water not acid. This isn't going to stop Cana from picking us up, she'll probably think it's better this way." I giggled.

"You mean you're still going?" Erza asked.

"Kind of have too, don't have a choice. I don't mind the water either, it's not even raining that hard. What, you've never been rain swimming before?"

Natsu started laughing from beside Erza.

"I'm so glad Gazille texted me saying that the beach day was still on this morning," he laughed.

I saw Gray, Loke, and Jellal all nod in agreement. Well of course, Gazille knew Cana on a personal level. He knew she'd still go swimming weather it was raining, snowing or hailing so of course he'd know that we'd still go today.

"You guys are still going?" Erza asked.

"Of course, water can't stop us from having a good time." Natsu said.

"Thank goodness I wore my bathing suit underneath, just in case it stopped raining." Juvia sighed.

I smiled.

"You're down for a little rain swimming?" I asked.

Juvia looked up at me and nodded, "I love the rain," she smiled.

"Um, I forgot my suit." Levy confessed.

I turned to stare at her, "do you still want to go through?"

She blushed lightly, "if everyone else is then yeah. I've never been, um, rain swimming before."

"I'm sure Cana won't mind making an extra stop." I told her.

"My parents said I couldn't go, I have to study in on rainy days." Wendy said.

I was a little worried about letting Wendy go in the first place, since we were bringing alcohol and junk, but everything seemed to work out in the end.

"No worries, next sunny weekend we'll all go together." I told her.

Hopefully that next time will be without my dealer, my druggie friends and beer so I won't be such a bad influence on her. Wendy smiled and nodded gratefully.

"I already told some of you I can't go, thank goodness for that. Have fun in the rain though buddies." Lisanna laughed.

While some people laughed with her, I got to thinking. All who was left to convince now was Erza.

"Erza?" I asked.

She stared at me.

"It's raining."

"It makes it more fun."

"I didn't bring my suit."

"We can make the extra trip."

I raised my hand and touched Jellal's shoulder, leaning against him. That's right Erza, fall right into the palm of my hands.

"Whatever, we'll just have enough fun for you then. What do you say Jellal?" I asked.

Jellal didn't say anything, Erza seemed to make up for what he lacked to say though.

"Alright! Let's go swimming," she cheered.

It's so easy to manipulate Erza to my each and every whim now that I knew her weakness.

* * *

I learned something today. Couch Strauss actually acted... human when it rains. Today he was dressed up in normal clothes, not out school's PE uniform, and he wasn't even wearing his whistle. He let all of us sit inside of the GYM today and let us do whatever we wanted for the whole class period. Erza's group and the Slobs sat together on the benches, sprawled out everywhere. While everyone else wanted to talk with each other, I just wanted to nap.

I loved when it rained, it provided the perfect napping music. It was just... soothing and music to my ears hearing the rain drops collide with something. I laid down on the benches, my head against my bag, as I closed my eyes and tried to curl up into a ball. A minute later, not quite off to dream world yet, I felt my head being lifted and placed on something soft. I turned around, so my back would be facing everyone, and opened my eyes to see a belt buckle. After looking up I saw Natsu's face and realized that I, in fact, was lying on his knees.

"Thought it would be better than a scarf," he told me.

I only yawned and closed my eyes again, ignoring the giddy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Thinking about how many other girls he did for made the feeling disappear real quick.

"No funny business." I told him.

He laughed, "wouldn't dream about it, now you on the other hand."

"Like I would waste my dreams on you."

"Ouch, nice one." Natsu chuckled lightly.

I smiled in my sleep, and snugged up deeper into Natsu's lap.

* * *

"So I was thinking, for our theme song it should go something like, J, J, J, Jah, J, J, J Jang! Jith Jellal Jand Juvia Jand Jah Jeader J-" I paused once I saw the faces Juvia and Jellal were giving me.

"What? I have a lot of time." I told them.

Juvia started laughing while Jellal just smiled.

"So Jie, what's the deal with you and Natsu?"

What's the deal?

"Nothing. He confessed that he could like me in a girlfriend, boyfriend kind of way and I laughed. After that he walked me home and then today happened." I said.

Jellal and Juvia shared a glance with each other before looking back at me.

"That explains why Natsu's been acting so differently lately. I hadn't seen him check out another girl in days." Jellal confessed.

While Juvia nodded in agreement to what Jellal just said, I felt myself blushing. I raised my hands up to my cheeks and started rubbing them.

"That's not all, is it?" Juvia suggested in a tone that it wasn't.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I confessed.

"Oh really? Jie, what do you think about Natsu doing all of this?" She asked.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. These were my J brothern and sister..n, sistern? Was that right? Was that? Anyways, these were my fellow J Jang members, there was no secrets between J's.

"I don't dislike it, I don't mind it either... I may even kind of like it a little. I'm surprised Natsu's so gentle being the playboy he is, or was now. He reminds me of my other boyfriends, expect more interesting. I may very well like Natsu." I told them.

Jellal and Juvia nodded at me. Good thing the J Jang keeps everything to themselves because if Natsu or Erza knew about my confession, they'd never let me live it down.

* * *

"Are you guys going to make this a daily thing? Sitting at our table at lunch? Because if so I think us girls are going to need a change of scenery." I said.

Everyone ignored me. I sighed and shook my head, why even bother? I keep forgetting, I'm the only one who doesn't like these Slobs.

"I only brought my trunks, nothing else. What else are we going to do other than swim?" Gray asked.

"Bacchus has everything, no worries. I'm sure he's planned out something." Gazille said.

I snorted.

"What was that Lucy?" Gazille asked turning towards me.

I wiggled my nose, "sorry, it's just that I think we know two different Bacchus's right now. Because the Bacchus that I am friends with would only bring a cooler." I told Gazille.

Gazille and I had a stare off... before his broke out in laughs.

"You're right, damn we're fucked!"

"Not essentially, just tell me what everyone wants and I'll have Cana pick it up for us." I said holding out my phone.

"Towels please!" Juvia said.

I started my text out to Cana and typed in 'towels'.

"A beach ball would be fun!" Levy cheered.

"Umbrellas." Loke laughed.

"Sun tan lotion!" Natsu said.

I paused while everyone else stared at him. Natsu only shrugged, "damn! Can't you take a joke?" He asked.

"Bacchus has the cooler so maybe a radio or something? For the ones who don't want to swim in this weather and would rather sit on their ass and drink?" Gazille asked.

"Volleyball, they usually have courts at beaches but someone is always using them. Now since it's raining we can actually play on one." Gray said.

"I wouldn't mind some snacks." Erza blushed.

Boy this text was getting long, Cana was surely going to think 'what the fuck' when she received it then probably sent me a five paged bitching text back... but still get everything in the end. Ah Cana, I love that girl.

* * *

"It's a mermaid today? Hmm, fits since its raining." Natsu said nodding in approval.

"Thanks." I said drawing my mermaid's scales.

I paused when she disappeared into a mirror though, damn it! I was almost finished with the tail! Come back!

"Lucy? Where do you come up with the ideas to your pieces?" Gray asked.

Ms. Venti passed by me and dropped a paper on my desk, my grade for my Hydra piece I turned into her the other day. B, B-. She wrote a little note to me on the bottom of the paper, 'too disturbing'. My eyebrow twitched. Too... disturbing? TOO DISTURBING? IT WAS JUST A TWO HEADED LIZARD WITH FANGS AND CLAWS! WITH AN EVIL GLINT IN THEIR EYES! HOW IS THAT DISTURBING? DISTURBING IS HAVING THE HYDRA BITE OFF LISANNA'S HEAD, NOW THAT'S DISTURBING! NOT MY FAULT THAT THE HYDRA'S HEADS I SCULPTED STILL HAD THAT GLINT IN THEIR EYES!

I placed the paper back on the table and went back to my mermaid scales. Mermaid had come out thanks to the yelling in my head, she was now swimming around me again.

"Lucy?" Gray repeated.

"Sorry, air head. What did you ask me?" I asked.

"Where do you come up with the ideas for your pieces?" Gray asked.

I smiled brightly at him.

"My imagin-ation."

Natsu busted out in laughter while Gray hung his head down, even Juvia snorted.

* * *

It was dead silent in Geometry. Why? It was test taking time. The only thing that could be heard was erasers erasing, pencils scratching against paper, pens tapping against desks and Ms. Olietta's random obnoxious laughter as she read her book. I glanced towards Gazille and moved my paper more over towards him so he could see better.

I wrote bigger than I usually did this time and Ms. Olietta wasn't even paying attention to us. Gazille had no reason for not being able to copy me and get an A on this test I was already finished with.

_"YEAH YEAH YEAH! THE ROCK CITY BOY!"_

My eyes widened and heads went up as Gazille fumbled for his phone.

"NO PHONES DURING TEST TIME! F FOR YOU REDFOX!" Ms. Olietta yelled.

Scratch that, found a reason.

* * *

There was a huge black truck parked out in front of the school, how long it's been there I have no idea. Maybe it just pulled up and maybe it's been there for a few minutes. I know it took five minutes for everyone to meet up, then three for us to make our way towards the entrance. The rain was, dare I say it, now drizzling! It felt like gently kisses against my skin, like the sky was kissing Mother Earth and everything on it, trying to connect with us.

The loud beeping brought me out my thoughts and back to the black truck. It wasn't a monster truck, but still pretty big. I started walking towards it, the window rolling down revealing Cana in the passenger seat and Bacchus in the driver's.

"Perfect weather for the beach, wouldn't you agree Goldie Locks?" Cana laughed.

I laughed with her as my hand grabbed the door handle and opened it.

"Hello Lucy's friends, Gazille's friends! Bad news, there's only one seat left in the front where it's nice and dry." Cana laughed.

"Cana, if it's bad news you usually frown." Bacchus noted.

"How can everyone fit then?" I asked looking inside. She was right, there was only space for one and not even one our size, more like Wendy's.

"The back of course, just move the cooler and umbrellas around. Bacchus's crew is heading over there right now with the rest of the things." Cana noted.

I nodded and threw my bag at her.

"What the hell?!" She yelled.

"Can't get my paperwork wet, my bag gets the nice and dry seat." I told her walking over to the back.

My friends followed step, handing Cana their school bags then walking with me to the back of the truck. Gazille pulled down the tailgate and water just rushed out. Seems they've been sitting here for a while or have been driving long enough in the rain for water to store up. Erza and Levy squeaked as the water hit their socks. I just giggled and turned around.

"Can I have a lift?" I asked Natsu.

He nodded and I turned back around. I felt his hands brush against my waist before gripping them and lifting me up.

"Thank you." I said once I was in the back of the truck.

I walked over to the corner, where the windows to the front was, and sat down there. Natsu jumped up after me and sat next to me while everyone else got on. I felt the truck take a sudden dip. We must have been some heavy ass people all together.

"Everyone ready?" Cana asked looking through the back window.

"Seems so, we got to make a few stops though. Bacchus you remember where I live right?" I asked.

"Right, let's hurry before the beach gets crowded." Bacchus said then started laughing to himself.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back, staring at the clouds.

"At least we won't get sun burned." Levy giggled.

Conversations started as I continued to stare at the sky, so far a raindrop hasn't fallen directly in my ey- ah! Spoke to soon. I looked straight ahead and blinked.

"Erza? Put the umbrella down, Bacchus won't be able to see." I said noticing Erza still had her umbrella wide open.

"I'll get wet though," she mumbled but still did as told.

"We're going swimming, you're going to get wet regardless today." I told her.

I thought we would all be scrunched up together in the back but actually it was quite spacious. I don't know why Natsu was huddled so close to me, though he had all this room... actually I did know and was kind of happy he was. I scooted closer to him and leaned my head against his shoulder. I felt Natsu bend down a little to match my height so my head would be more comfortable.

"BACHUSS I LOVE THIS SONG! TURN IT UP!" Cana yelled.

The radio suddenly blasted and I started laughing at Cana's failed attempts to sing the lyrics.

"Isn't this illegal? Riding with no seat belts?" Erza asked.

I replied to her by singing.

"Tonight, love is rationed! Tonight, across the nation!"

I felt my voice echo at the second line.

"Tonight, love reflects world wide! Almost another day!"

"So now you know the lyrics?" I asked Cana.

"Shut up Goldie Locks, I love this song," she sang.

I laughed and turned around in my seat, staring at the passing scenery. We passed by several streets and stores I knew, even the liquor store where I poured milk on Natsu's head. I shared a quiet laugh to myself when I saw it. By the time the song ended Bacchus was parked in front of Erza's house.

"Bathroom." I said jumping out while Erza jumped out too.

She ran towards the door while I walked, she left the door open from me when she finally unlocked the thing.

"BRING ME A SANDWHICH!" Bacchus yelled.

I shut the door behind me, running to the bathroom to use it; not wanting to keep everyone ready. When I was finished Erza was waiting at the door for me, in a t-shirt and jeans instead of her school uniform, I'm sure her bathing suit was underneath.

"You dress fast." I noted.

"Didn't want to keep them waiting," she replied.

"One second." I told her walking towards the fridge.

We didn't have time to make a sandwich, not that I was going to make one in the first place. I opened up the freezer and pulled out my single size cup of strawberry ice cream.

"Really?" Erza asked.

I grabbed a plastic fork and walked out the door.

"Let's go!" I cheered.

We walked back to the back of the truck and this time, Loke helped me up. I moved back to my seat in the corner next to Natsu and opened the lid.

"Where's my sandwich?" Bacchus asked looking back.

"Levy's home next, where you live girl?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Strawberry? I knew it." Natsu said.

I smiled and shrugged, putting the fork full in my mouth.

"Don't act like you don't want any."


	21. I Need A Vacation

**BlackLynx17: This my friends is going to be one great chapter.**

**First off, shout outs.**

**Guest (didn't leave a name) - Yes I'm sure it's a romance, we must have different ideas in romance. You see, when Lucy makes Natsu obey her every whim like a slave, I think that's romantic.**

**osnapitzjera - Why can't I update everyday? Good question, I like reviews people. I want multiple reviews so that my stories can be on top and if I uploaded the WHOLE story, I wouldn't have as much reviews as I would if I only would update once a week or something like that. If you want faster updates though, review more. When I read reviews, if there's like twenty or higher reviews for just one chapter I will update within three days.**

**shortypink - Your review, hilarious. It was stupidly, hilarious. Loved it.**

**CelestialTitania - I'm glad to hear that, I really try to make this fanfic as funny as possible. Well, as funny as I can without ruining the other genres I am for.**

**DeathBerryHime - Thank you, for me I always have to update them all together. I can't just update one of them at random days during the week, they all have to be knocked out for me to rest peacefully without thinking, when was the last time I updates {insert fanfiction}**

** cazalez . angelo - Sadly, I will not be having Natsu's perspective. I don't feel like thinking like a man plus he's a Slob, ew. As for the other question, I answer it in a future chapter.**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail - I haven't mentioned it before, though I wanted to, but I love it when you approve my chapters. It's funny to me and leaves me in a good mood.**

**And for all those who reviewed continue, I shall, and I love this, I'm glad. And for everyone else's reviews I did not respond to, just know that I love you all the most. You're probably wondering why I even responded like I did up top since I never do that, and the answer is because this chapter left me in a really happy mood. Enjoy everyone, enjoy.**

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE! WHOEVER CAN GUESS WHERE THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER COMES FROM WILL GET SOME MAJOR RESPECT POINTS FROM ME! I'M GIVING NO SPECIFICS, NO HINTS AT ALL! YOU EITHER KNOW IT, THINK YOU KNOW IT BUT CAN'T RECALL IT, OR DON'T. EITHER WAY, NAME THE {WORD BLOCKED/NO HINTS} AND YEAH, RESPECT!**

**WARNING-THIS NOTE IS FOR ONE PIECE FANS!**

**Anyone read today's! I fricken love Luffy's stalker so much! SO MUCH! Finally, someone supports Luffy and believes that he's going to be the Pirate King. He's so funny, like when he asked Zoro for an autograph! HILARIOUS! One Piece has gotten so much better because of that guy, I hope he becomes a part of his crew. Let's all wish/pray/hope for that shall we? Even those who don't know what I'm writing about, hope that fangirl guy joins.**

.

Mythical Creatures

.

Chapter 21

I Need A Vacation

.

"Alright! Everyone out!" Bacchus yelled.

Loke and Gazille pulled down the tailgate and jumped out first, we all followed suit after. I heard the car doors slam and when I looked up, Cana was standing right next to me hugging herself.

"I'm surprised you found a spot so fast!" Gazille laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, make yourselves useful and help me carry this stuff." Bacchus said reaching for an umbrella.

While people starting grabbing our beach supplies from the back, Cana grabbed my hand and walked me over to the sidewalk. Bacchus's truck was the only car in the parking lot, there was no other cars parked for what seemed like miles. I've never seen such a deserted beach before, it was really a sight to behold. Bacchus had parked his car in the wide open space; there wasn't any shady spots or trees to protect the car from the rain... duh. Of course there wouldn't be since people only come here when it's sunny.

It seems the rain was just going to collect in the back truck again. If it filled up all the way to the top before we leave then Bacchus would have a mini swimming pool in his truck. The rain drops had really started to add up during the drive here, my uniform was starting to feel soaked henceforth see-through. Whoever made up the uniforms for girls at school must have been perverts, huge perverts. I looked over to Cana and saw she was only wearing a black bikini and some slacks, her bottom swimsuit sticking up underneath.

"How about some help here girls?!" Gazille asked.

We turned back and saw everyone struggling with balls, beach and volley, umbrellas, towels and-!

"You got the boombox!" I cheered hugging Cana.

She smiled and rubbed my head, "of course. Got to listen to our tunes as we rock out."

"Gazille's right, you two grab something!" Bacchus said locking up his truck.

I walked up to Levy and grabbed some of the towels from her while Cana helped Erza with the beach umbrellas. We started walking towards the beach, sand getting stuck in my socks and shoes. Minutes later we were at the beach shores, rain waving in our face.

"You ready for this?" Cana asked looking towards me.

If we weren't the first ones to go then I'm sure no one would have. I took a deep breath, suddenly feeling butterflies in my stomach, before dropping everything.

"Race yeah!" I yelled at her running towards the water.

I kicked off my shoes, pulled off my socks, threw my jacket into the wind along with my shirt once I was able to unbuttoned it, I had to stop for a second to kick off my skirt, then dove into the water with a nose dive. Cana dove in with me, a body slam though. You know when you get that bad feeling and feel the butterflies in your stomach start to flutter? That's the feeling I had right when I leaped for the water. For that split second in the air, I wish I hadn't done it. We were both submerge for a good twenty seconds before we both surfaced.

"FUUUCKKK!" We screamed bloody murder coming back up.

My teeth were chattering while Cana was shivering. We both turned and stared at each other before big smiles appeared on our lips. We started laughing at each other then I jumped on her, making us both go underwater again. I came up and spat salt water out my mouth while Cana just splashed more at my face.

"Come on in everybody." I laughed swimming backwards.

"Yeah, the water is unbelievably fucking cold!" Cana laughed splashing more water at me.

I glared and started splashing her back, the both of us having smiles on our faces.

"Well some of us have to pick up the things you dropped and kicked off!" Erza said.

Cana and I paused and looked at everyone.

Bacchus had the umbrellas set out, three of them side by side. Underneath the umbrellas Levy and Juvia were lying out towels, Gazille placed the cooler near the umbrella while Loke placed the boombox on one of the towels. Erza had all my clothes in her hands and was placing it in a nice pile, after she started taking her own uniform off. I started whistling when I saw her start to strip, which she blushed and glared.

The end result was three towels lined up together side by side underneath some bright umbrellas, Bacchus and Gazille being the ones lying underneath them. The cooler was between the two of them, the boombox above Bacchus's head, but not on. Levy and Juvia were huddled together taking turns blowing up the beach ball; there was a volleyball just lying in the sand randomly next to Loke's feet. Lastly, Natsu, Gray, Loke and Erza were just stripping, placing their clothing in a pile.

Cana and I were the only ones in the water, Bacchus was pulling out a beer and handing on to Gazille so it was clear they weren't going to get out anytime soon. The rest of the Slob Gang was standing in the rain, Erza's group included. I took the time to notice their swimsuits. Erza's was a blue two piece, Juvia had blue too but hers was a one piece, Levy had on a one too but green, Loke some yellow trunks, Gazille gray, Bacchus purple, Jellal colbalt blue, Gray... I want to say navy blue. They all also had some sort of design on their trunks, but I didn't care so much about them.

"Come on Natsu! The water is not that cold!" I waved at him.

Natsu frowned and shook his head, "it looks pretty cold from here!"

He was wearing some red swim trucks with orange flames on it, meaning in my language, I could see his fit chest. Like I thought, it wasn't as buff as Gazille's but still pretty good for a man that sized. Mermaid thought this would be the perfect time to come out and start swimming around Loke, that's when I got her message.

"Oh Loke! Come join me for a swim!" I cheered leaning back in the water.

Loke started running, which I suspected he would do. Once he passed Natsu though, he held out a foot and tripped him. Loke face planted on the sand while Natsu jumped into the ocean.

"FUCK!" He yelled swimming towards me.

"Glad to see you join me." I told him.

Loke jumped in after him, followed by the rest of our gang.

"It isn't so bad." Juvia said walking in with Levy.

"COLD!" Levy shivered tossing the beach ball at me.

I caught the ball then tossed it over to the back of Cana's head.

"WHAT THE HELL GOLDIE LOCKS?!" She yelled hitting it back.

I hit it up and towards Natsu, he dove to keep it in the air and splashed in the water.

"Nice one," Gray laughed hitting the ball up.

I started laughing, along with others as we kept our game of water ball in the air. Whoever would drop the ball would get splashed in the face by everyone, so far the only ones have been Gray, Cana, and Natsu (only because I kept distracting him).

"Oye! Lulu!"

I turned away... and the beach ball splashed right next to me. I turned back and saw everyone's evil glint in their eyes.

"Guys, no!" I screamed diving underwater.

I saw the waves above me and started swimming towards the shore. When I surfaced I wringed my hair out and started walking up on the beach.

"Hey guys, when did you all get here?" I asked walking up to the umbrellas.

Bacchus and Cana's friends had finally arrived, if I looked passed them I could now see two cars in the parking lot. Bacchus was standing up greeting them, I walked towards his side and started to greet them with him.

"Cobra, been a while." I said hugging him.

"Yeah," he said stiffly.

"Still not a big talker huh? How's Kinana?" I asked.

"Good. Where's the booze Gazille?" Cobra said walking off.

"He never changes does he?" Midnight asked walking up.

"Seems not, how've you been Midnight?" I asked.

"Good, nice swimsuit."

"This new thing?" I asked looking down.

It was plain bikini suit, red with yellow stars on it.

"Very yo-"

"Stop flirting with the girl Midnight." Azuma said getting into the picture.

"Azuma! Hey! Haven't seen you in forever!" I smiled hugging him.

"Cana said you were at my party, didn't see you though." Azuma frowned.

"Well now you do, we were all just having a swim. You in?" I asked him.

"HEY BOYS!" Cana yelled behind me.

I turned around and saw her walking out of the water.

"They are but we aren't!" Bacchus said patting my head.

I glared at him and shrugged his hand away, combing my hands through my hair.

"What do you say Cana? A little two on two?" Bacchus yelled behind me tossing up the volleyball.

"Oh hell yeah! Pick a partner Lucy!" Cana yelled running towards the volleyball court.

It was a few feet away from our beach spot, and the court was COMPLETELY EMPTY!

"Hey! Who's down for volleyball with me?!" I asked the people in the ocean.

Though people replied back yes, Natsu was the first one to get out and run towards my side.

"Let's go, be warned I'm competitive though," he laughed placing an arm on my shoulder.

"So are they." I laughed walking over to the court with him.

Bacchus and Cana were already stretching by the time Natsu and I got there.

"No, this isn't going to work. Bacchus on my team." I said pushing Natsu towards Cana.

"WHAT?!" Cana and Natsu yelled while Bacchus shrugged and walked over to me.

"Bacchus and Cana are a mad players at volleyball, we won't stand a chance and two boys vs. two girls in unfair. Cana you got Natsu, get over there." I said.

Natsu looked back at me before sighing and walking over to Cana's side. Bacchus finished stretching over by my side and tossed the ball in the air.

"You better not bring me down." Bacchus told me getting into position.

I walked up to the front of the court and got ready, "yeah, yeah. Serve the ball."

Cana and Natsu got into position too, Natsu standing across from me behind the net.

"Good luck," he said.

I smirked, "you too."

* * *

"LUCY! WHAT THE HELL?!" Bacchus yelled when I didn't dive for the ball.

"COME ON PINKY!" Cana yelled when Natsu slipped on the sand.

"YOU SUCK!" They both yelled at us whenever we missed a ball.

The game was to 10 and the scores 8-6, Bacchus and I in the lead. I was panting heavily, Natsu just panting normally, while Bacchus and Cana haven't even broken a sweat yet. While everyone else was having fun in the water, we were over here sweating like crazy. At least it was raining, the cool water kept me from overheating, I actually felt quite warm right now.

"Watch out!" Bacchus said diving for the ball.

It was inches away from me and yet he dove for it himself. I just walked towards the side of the court and watched Bacchus play against Cana and Natsu. He didn't even need me, why would he suggest a two on two in the first place? I looked over and saw Natsu had stopped playing too, he stared over at me.

"HA! Eat dirt Cans!" Bacchus yelled out.

"FUCK YOU BACCHUS!" Cana yelled.

Seems we got a point, 9-6. If we could score one more point the game would be over and I would be free. I walked over to the net and hooked my fingers in the little holes, Natsu smiled at me before walking over. His fingers wrapped around mine as he laid his forehead on the net, I leaned mine also so our foreheads were touching.

We stared into each other's eyes, I saw his right eye twitch when a water drop hit it. I giggled and Natsu smiled, his eyes slowly closing as he leaned towards me. I cocked my head to the side, a kiss? Through the net holes? Was that even possible? I started leaning towards him, my eyes slowl-

"LUCY!" Bacchus screamed.

I looked up and saw the volleyball in the air above me. I leaped back from Natsu and jumped up in the air, spiking the ball right beside Natsu's closed, kissy face.

"WE WON!" Bacchus yelled picking me up.

"FINALLY!" I cried in relief.

"IDIOT PINKY!" Cana yelled smacking Natsu's head.

Bacchus put me down and went to gloat in Cana's face while I walked back towards Natsu.

"You cheated! CHEATED! LUCY SEDUCED NATSU!" Cana yelled in his face.

"Is it true? Did you seduce me?" Natsu asked rubbing his head.

"No, I just wanted the game to end more than I wanted that kiss." I giggled.

Natsu leaned his head against the net again, "what about now that the game is over?"

I was actually, might have, going to kiss him but... someone interrupted.

"Games over? Great, Loke and I called next." Gray said walking over to us with Juvia, Levy, and Loke behind him.

"I got my money on Gray!" I cheered walking off the court.

"And I lost my money on Natsu." Loke mumbled.

* * *

After the game I decided it was time for a break for me. I laid down on one of the towels, next to Gazille, and turned on the boombox. Once I finally found a decent station I turned up the tunes and asked Gazille to pass me a soda.

"Really? No beer?" Bacchus asked shaking his hair.

He finally went for that dip after the game and was having fun drowning Cobra and Midnight underwater. He laid next on the towel next to me, the umbrella shielding us from the raindrops.

"Do you not see all my friends around us? That being said..." I said grabbing the can from Gazille.

I looked around before opening it and dumping it all on the sand beside me.

"That cost money!" Bacchus hissed.

"Whatever." I sighed grabbing Gazille's beer can.

I proceeded to pour his alcohol in my soda can, once it was full I took a sip and sighed.

"It's been a while since I was last buzzed." I sighed staring up at the sky.

The alcohol was cool against my throat and went down easy. This going beach in the rain was a great idea, we practically had the whole beach to ourselves! The Slobs were playing with Erza's group in volleyball, Natsu coaching them and screaming, Bacchus's friends were in the water with Cana and I was just chilling with Bacchus and Gazille.

I took another swing from my can and closed my eyes, letting the music soothe me. Why did I expect it to last for long? I was only able to finish two cans before someone had called my name.

"LUCY! GET YOUR A-S-S IN THE WATER!" Cana yelled.

I looked up and saw all my friends in the water, wait, what? Weren't they all just playing volleyball- I looked over and saw Gazille playing a game with his friends. Wasn't he next to m-... the towel next to me was empty... at both sides. I looked back up and saw Bacchus was in the water wrestling with Gray. I raised my hand up and rubbed my head.

How long was I out?

"Coming." I sighed touching my forehead.

The can slipped from my fingers as I got up and walked in the water. Damn, still as cold as last time.

"Alright! The games chicken! Lift me up Bacchus!" Cana laughed swimming over to him.

Bacchus shrugged and dove underwater, when he surfaced Cana was on his shoulders.

"Why not play with the beach ball agaaaaaiiiiinnnnn?!" I screamed when I felt myself getting lifted.

I looked down and saw Natsu beneath me, he chuckled and looked up.

"No worries, I got you," he said squeezing my thigh.

I blushed at his touch. My stomach started bubbling as the butterflies flew wild.

"Ball's boring, you ready?" Cana asked lifting her hands up.

"I'm a little buzzed so excuse me if I suck." I told her.

"Your boobs are making you heavy Cana, I can barely lift you up!" Bacchus roared in laughter.

Cana growled and pulled his ear, "shut it."

I laughed and made the first move, pushing Cana. She leaned back but Bacchus balanced himself out so they didn't fall.

"Almost had them." Natsu laughed.

"Cheater!" Cana said grabbing my arms.

I grabbed hers to then we started struggling. My legs wrapped tightly around Natsu's neck as I struggled with her.

"GO LUCY!" Levy and Juvia cheered.

"COME ON BACCHUS!" Gray cheered.

"GO GIRLS!" Loke yelled.

"You're going down boobies." I told her.

"Look who's talking bigger boobies." Cana said.

I blinked.

"Mine are bigger?" I asked.

She blinked too.

"Aren't the-"

Got her! Cana let down her guard as she went to stare at my boobs and I smacked her down! Winner! Lucy and Natsu!

"Let me guess, she seduced you?" Bacchus asked floating in the water.

"She's seducing everyone" Cana said splashing me.

I laughed and leaned back, making Natsu fall with me in the water.

"Now can we play ball again?"

* * *

I drifted in the water, letting it move me with the waves. Natsu and most of the Slobs had gone to play another volleyball game, the girls were still with me in the water, expect Erza. She was drinking a cola and watching Jellal play. Midnight, Cobra, and Azuma had went to get the grub from their car while Bacchus was chugging down beer cans and relaxing.

"Lucy? Don't fall asleep in the water now or you'll drown." Levy said swimming beside me.

I opened my eyes and leaned up, letting my feet touch the sandy seafloor.

"Thanks, I think I'll take a quick rest." I yawned walking towards shore.

"Pass me a soda please! Cherry!" Levy called after me.

"And you Juvia?"

"Water's fine!"

I laughed, she was surrounded by water and yet she wanted to drink some.

"Just look up and hold your mouth wide open!" I called behind me, pulling the murphy out my underwear.

"Saw that." Gazille said as I bent down to the cooler.

"Pervert." I winked grabbing the drinks.

I walked back towards the ocean to pass it to the girls, when I walked back towards the cooler I saw Gazille and Bacchus whispering to each other. I didn't think anything off it though and just walked to a towel. Bacchus rolled over though and took my spot, Gazille took the other one leaving me with the towel between them.

"Haha, very funny. Whatever." I sighed lying down.

"Can please?" I asked Gazille since he was closer to the cooler.

He grabbed one of the empty soda cans on the beach and filled it up with his drink. I took a short sip before lying on my back and closing my eyes.

"Hey Lucy." Gazille called.

I opened on of my eyes and stared at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

He leaned over on one side of his shoulder and stared at me.

"I want to ask you something." He said.

I leaned over on one shoulder to and stared back.

"Well ask me."

"This was a great idea." Gazille smirked.

I laughed lightly, "that wasn't a question."

"Hey, Lucy." Bacchus called.

I sighed and turned around, what were these two playing at? I leaned against my other shoulder as I stared at him.

"Let me guess, you have a question too?" I asked.

"Yeah, did you ever find out whose boobs were bigger?" Bacchus laughed.

I laughed lightly again, but not with him. I felt something tickle me.

"Shut up Bacchus, your su-" I froze once I felt... exposed.

Bacchus had reached out to grab my bikini top, I wouldn't have been worried since it was tied onto me, but the thing just slipped right off! I screamed as I covered myself with my arm, then around with the towel.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled as Bacchus leaped up, same with Gazille.

Then I realized it, the talking. When I was leaning on my side, that was what the tickle was! Them untying the straps!

"GIVE ME BACK MY BIKINI TOP!" I screamed at them.

... uh oh. Wrong move.

Everyone turned their eyes towards me, then at Bacchus and Gazille running down the beach waving my top in the air.

"You snooze, you lose!" Gazille laughed.

"I wasn't sleeping you dork!" I yelled at him.

The boys started laughing, of course. They always found this hilarious. Cana was actually the only girl who went up and ran after them.

"Already, enough jokes! Give it back," she laughed at them.

Gazille and Bacchus looked at each other before smirking. Oh no.

"Cana run!" I yelled.

"Huh?" She asked turning back.

Dammit! It was my fault for distracting her, Bacchus gave from behind and ripped her top off. Great, now there was two naked people at the beach. Cana quickly covered herself and jumped back into the water.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY TOP BACK BACCHUS!" She yelled.

"That's if you get it back!" Bacchus yelled.

"Natsu! Get my top back!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry Lucy, it's too damn funny!" He laughed toppling over.

"Whoa! I didn't know it was this kind of beach day!" Midnight laughed.

Of course they would come back at this moment, of fucking course.

"SHUT UP MIDNIGHT!" I yelled.

"Love you too Lucy! Alright who's next?! I had my eyes on the blue girl over there, how about some help Cobra?" Midnight suggested rubbing his elbow at him.

"I'm taken, idiot." Cobra sighed shaking his head.

I didn't have time to deal with the two of them right now. I gritted my teeth together before standing up on my own two feet. I stomped over to Gazille, he started walking backwards once I got too close to him.

"Give me my top back or else!" I threatened.

"Or else what?" he laughed.

I looked over to Natsu, then looked over to Levy.

"I'll tell Levy about your crush and tell Natsu that you stripped for me for $5."

Gazille stared at me, his mouth dropping.

"Fuck," he sighed.

WINNER! ME! I smiled as I snatched my top out of my hands and dove into the water, the towel still around me. I quickly put my bikini back on then stood up staring Bacchus down.

"You don't want me to even start about the dirty secrets you've been keeping from Cana." I threatened him next.

Bacchus just smirked.

"I don't care," he laughed.

... He really didn't. I swam over to Cana and whispered something in her ear.

"GIVE ME MY TOP OR ELSE YOU'RE HOMELESS!" She yelled.

Bacchus stopped laughing and cursed.

"Ha," I laughed.

"Don't you think it's our turn to get them back?" Cana whispered as Bacchus swam towards us.

I recognized that evil glint in her eyes. I nodded and went underwater. Bacchus's trunks, here I come.

* * *

Cobra, Midnight, and Azuma all came back with sandwiches. Seems Bacchus got his wish. We huddled the umbrellas together as we all ate in a circle, telling stories and laughing at each other's miseries. It was a shame Lisanna wasn't here to hear this, she'd probably have loads of articles with the things these people were confessing.

About three hours had passed since we've first arrived at the beach. The rain was slowly lightening up, but still raining. While everyone else went to play and whatnot, Cana and I decided to work on our rain tan. We laid out some towels and moved the umbrellas so it wouldn't block the rain drops. I laid peacefully on my towel while Cana had one hand turning the boombox.

I didn't hear it at first, it was barely audible and with the noise all around us I didn't expect myself to pick up on it. Cana though, her ears were special. It was only when she screamed and turned up the radio that I realized what song was on. I started laughing and looked towards her, lifting up my hand. She high-fived me and laughed back. I stretched out my arms and let Cana get the first verse.

"Vacation, need a little sun to break up all the frustration and turn it into love! Ain't nobody gonna tell us what we gonna do because today, it's up to me and you." Cana sang beside me.

My turn.

"Temptation comin' up to me, a little relaxation and I'll be great to be. Come on and weeky weeky loo at the it's gonna start now."

Cana and I started dancing on our beach towel, slapping each other's shoulder, throwing up weird signs and laughing as we sang-

"Kick it back, kick it back, kick it back to the track. Kick it back, kick it back, kick it back to the max."

"Vacation's where I wanna be! Party on the beach where the fun is free! We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate!"

"Cause I need a break, I need a vacation." I groaned truly relating to the lyrics.

As the ukulele played in the background Cana got up and dusted herself off. She held a hand out for me and helped me up.

"Let us dance," she said drastically spinning me around.

I laughed and started shaking my hips next to her, swing my hair side to side.

"Vibrations! Need to get me some and drive out all my complications and turn them into love! Ain't nobody gonna tell us where we gonna be because today, today it's you and me!"

Cana winked at me and spun me around again, I ran into something bulky though. Looking up, I saw it was Loke and laughed as lifted me up and spun me around.

"Vacation's what I wanna do! Party on the beach, fun for me and you! We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate!"

"Repeat after me, I need a vacation." I cried out.

Loke put me back down and I tried to catch myself. I shook my head and found myself in someone else's arms, I didn't mind these arms though. We danced with each other, laughing the entire time. As the music slowed down I wound my arms around Natsu's neck and slow danced with him, smiling all the while.

"I wanna be where the fun is free, so come with me." I whispered to him.

Natsu smiled and leaned in for the kiss, I felt myself getting yanked out his hands though and carried away. Midnight and Azuma were carrying me and threw me at an unknowingly Bacchus, who was dancing with Cana. As I screamed, Bacchus turned around and was luckily able to catch me.

"Vacation's where I wanna be! Party on the beach where the fun is free! We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate!"

_'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation'_

Erza smiled and pulled me away from beating up Midnight and Azuma, she pushed me towards Levy and Juvia where we started dancing again together. I laughed as I was with them, everyone had joined Cana and I expect for Cobra which wasn't really that big of a surprise. I smiled at him though when I saw his foot tapping and was sure if he's girlfriend had come, he would be dancing with her.

"Vacation's where I wanna be! Party on the beach where the fun is free! We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate!"

"Repeat after me, I need a vacation!" Cana yelled in my ear jumping on my back.

I shook her off and was blinded by a bright light for a second. Cana laughed and jumped off me before staring up at the sky. I turned around and stared up with her.

_(I need a) Vacation_ _(Come on and) Vacation_ _(I need a) Vacation_ _(Come on) Vacation_ _Let's go_

The clouds were slowly parting, making a split in the gray sky. It was bright and yellow where the clouds parted, soon the winds moved the clouds further away and revealed a ruby sky. I blinked up and realized, it wasn't raining anymore.

_Vacation's where I wanna be!_ _Party on the beach where the fun is free!_ _We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate_

_'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation_

_Vacation's where I wanna be_! _Party on the beach where the fun is free!_ _We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate_

As our 'Vacation' song started dying out in the background, Cana sighed and look towards me.

"Seems our vacation is over now," she said.

I frowned back at her, "seems so."

Stupid sun, why couldn't have you stayed hidden for the rest of the day?


End file.
